Para nation uke diculik!
by RikuSena
Summary: Para nation uke diculik oleh orang tidak dikenal! Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para nation seme untuk mendapatkan kembali uke-uke mereka tercinta? Dan mampukah mereka menyelesaikan tantangan aneh bin konyol untuk mendapatkan kembali para uke-uke mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Summary :Para nation uke diculik? Bagaimanakah reaksi para nation seme saat mengetahuinya? Dan mampukah mereka menyelesaikan tantangan aneh bin konyol yang diberikan demi menyelamatkan para uke mereka tercinta?

Warning: :Fanfic ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jika tidak suka harap klik tombol back tapi jika OK tolong baca dan review ya...dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Dan juga Fic ini agak gaje, lebay, alay, ngaco, aneh, dll, jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap dimaklumi. Dan oh ya, mungkin oh bukan, tapi pasti para karakternya agak atau sangat OOC. Dan cerita ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan cerita hetalia, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Disclaimer :Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi milik om Hidekaz Himaruya. Jadi kalau saya bilang punya saya, jangan dipercaya ya~ itu bohong~ XD. Fanfic ini juga diadaptasi dari fanfic hetalia Inggris 'Hero' (saya lupa nama authornya, para reader cari sendirilah) dan beberapa petunjuk saya ambil dari fanfic Yu-gi-oh berjudul 'Cry of Echoes'

ENJOY IT EVERYBODY!XD

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang damai di Inggris, burung-burung berkicau, matahari bersinar cerah, teletubbies bermain-main, eh salah….maksudnya anak-anak bermain riang. Kehidupan di rumah Kirkland pun terlihat tenang dan damai.

"IGGY~"

"BLOODY HELL, LEPASIN, HAMBURGER-SHIT!"

Atau mungkin tidak…

Pemuda Amerika berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang dibingkai dengan kacamata, merengut sambil duduk merajuk di atas sofa. Dia merajuk atas tingkah motherlandnya, seorang pemuda Inggris berambut pirang, bermata hijau, dan beralis mata tebal yang juga sedang merengut menatapnya sambil berdiri di hadapan pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk merajuk di atas sofa.

Nama pemuda Amerika itu adalah Alfred F. Jones dan nama pemuda Inggris itu adalah Arthur Kirkland.

Mereka ini pasangan ter-Hot, ter-keren, ter-cute, ter…apalah lagi. Author aja suka banget sama mereka. Maklum yang satu tsundere akut bermulut tajam dan satu lagi pemuda riang yang agak bodoh (-dirajam Alfred dan Arthur-) tapi entah darimana benih-benih cinta muncul hingga saat ini mereka menyandang status pasangan, kekasih, pacar, soulmate, dan lain-lain.

Wokeh, kembali ke cerita…

"Ih, Iggy jahat, aku kan cuma mau peluk kamu~" rajuk Alfred.

"Gak ada hubungannya, dodol. Yang kutanyakan darimana kamu masuk!" seru Arthur.

"Dari pintulah, aku kan tamu. Kalau dari jendela namanya maling…" kata Alfred.

Arthur memandangi Alfred dengan tajam. "Kamu tahu gak sih kalau masuk dari pintu juga kalau tidak ada izin dari tuan rumah namanya penyusup?"

"Hah, penyusup? Itu bukannya orang yang kerjaannya masuk rumah orang diam-diam dan mengambil barang-barang berharga yang diperlukan?" kata Alfred polos.

"Iya" kata Arthur.

"Kalau begitu…Aku bukan penyusup! Aku kan gak ngambil apa-apa dari rumahmu!" kata Alfred riang.

GUBRAK!

Arthur hanya bisa berface falm ria melihat kelakuannya semenya yang sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi kegilaannya. (-author dilempar Alfred ke jurang-)

"Sudahlah…mau ngapain kamu ke sini?" tanya Arthur sambil mengurut kepalanya yang sakit. Bertengkar dengan pacarnya ini, sampai kiamat 2012 juga gak bakal selesai.

"Kita jalan-jalan, yuk!" seru Alfred.

Arthur hanya memandang kosong pada pacarnya itu.

"Ulangi?"

"Kita jalan-jalan" kata Alfred.

"Nggak mau" kata Arthur datar.

"Harus mau!"

"Nggak!"

"Harus!"

"Nggak!"

"HUAAA~ IGGY JAHAAATTTT!"

"Oke, oke, jangan nangis, ah, malu-maluin" kata Arthur sambil menenangkan pacarnya itu.

"Jadi mau pergi denganku, kan?" tanya Alfred, seketika menjadi cerah ceria. Ini Amerika apa Italia sih, kok tiba-tiba sifatnya jadi kayak Feliciano?. Apa jiwa mereka tertukar? Atau mereka berubah wujud? (-digetok Alfred dan Feliciano pakai kayu-)

"Iya…" kata Arthur dengan nada pasrah.

"HOREE…ayo siap-siap!" kata Alfred riang kayak anak kecil umur lima tahun. Ah~ Author jadi ingat masa-masa Chibi Amerika masih ada di bawah koloni Inggris, waktu itu dia begitu imut~(malah curcol). Kenapa sekarang dia jadi begini? Apa ada sekrup di kepala Alfred yang lepas sehingga anak imut itu tumbuh jadi begini? Atau itu disebabkan dosa orang tuanya yang terlalu banyak menjajah negara waktu jaman perkolonian Inggris? (-Author dihajar Alfred dan Arthur-). Itu adalah rahasia Illahi yang hanya diketahui Hidekaz Himaruya dan Tuhan (gak nyambung)

Arthur hanya menghela napas panjang dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk mengambil jaketnya. Sepanjang jalan, dia terus-menerus mengomel…

_Tuhan…kenapa anak itu jadi seperti itu? Dulu dia begitu imut, manis…kenapa sekarang dia jadi seperti orang gila begitu? Tapi…aku yang mau jadi ukenya jangan-jangan juga gila ya…_(Eh, Iggy, ngerasa ya kalau kamu gila? –dibacok Arthur-)

Saat sedang mengambil jaketnya di kamarnya, Arthur tidak menyadari ada sosok-sosok aneh mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Sebelum Arthur sempat bereaksi apa pun, sosok itu sudah membekap mulut Arthur dengan sehelai saputangan. Bau khas choloform menguar dari saputangan itu, membuat Arthur mengantuk dan tidak lama kemudian dia jatuh tertidur.

"Mission accomplished!" kata sosok yang membius Arthur. Mereka pun membawa tubuh Arthur yang lemas itu keluar rumahnya entah kemana…

* * *

Sementara itu, Alfred…

"Iggy~udah siap belum? Lama banget sih?" tanya Alfred sambil membuka pintu kamar Arthur.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar itu, Alfred memandang bingung karena Arthur tidak ada di sana…yang ditemukannya hanya sebuah surat terletak di atas meja di sebelah ranjang. Alfred menghampiri meja itu, dan membaca surat yang tergeletak di sana.

_Kepada Alfred. F. Jones._

_Dengan ini diberitakan kalau ukemu tercinta Arthur Kirkland, atau Iggy untukmu, telah kami culik bersama dengan beberapa nation lain. Kalau kamu ingin dia selamat, silakan ikuti tantangan-tantangan kami, dan dia akan kembali dengan selamat…kalau tidak…mungkin akan ada satu atau dua kekerasan…_

_Jangan coba-coba lapor polisi karena jika kalian melapor pada polisi, aku semakin tidak berjanji kalau aku akan mengembalikan para uke kalian terutama ukemu tercinta dalam keadaan utuh. _

_Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya. Dia bukan tipeku, kok. _

_Jika kau berhasil selesaikan tantangan ini, maka dia akan kembali dan kalian bisa bermain cinta sepanjang malam atau sepanjang hari…_

_Petunjuk pertama…_

_Aku terkubur di antara debu_

_Di antara barang-barang yang punya nilai dan harta_

_Aku adalah suatu waktu dari momen yang membeku selamanya…_

_Cepat temukan aku, cairkan waktuku dan bawa aku keluar dari endapan debu._

_Terutama dari tempat dimana sang raja selalu tertidur dalam balutan perban…_

_-SALAM SAYANG-_

_-ANONYMOUS KIDNAPPER-_

Alfred tidak berkata apa-apa saat dia membacanya, tapi kemudian dia tersadar dan…

"HUAAA…UKEKU DICULIK! IGGY~!" segera bergema di kediaman Kirkland.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Wokeh, ini fanfic strees yang berasal dari stress yang menumpuk gara-gara tugas kuliah yang bejibun banyaknya. Padahal saya mahasiswa baru…hiks, nasib…**

**Yah…kalau kalian membacanya…aku mau minta tolong pada para reader sekalian…**

**Tolong katakan…apa cerita ini harus saya lanjutkan atau tidak? Kalau harus dilanjutkan siapa sebaiknya nation uke dan seme yang harus saya libatkan dalam permainan 'mencari uke yang hilang' ini selain Amerika dan England? **

**Dan OH…karena mengatakan uke dan seme…maka…harus pairing YAOI tidak menerima pairing STRAIGHT (-digebuk berjamaah oleh para rader-). **

**Silakan keluarkan segala pasangan Yaoi yang tebersit dalam pikiran kalian untuk diikutkan dalam permainan gaje ini. Saya akan senang sekali kalau anda memberikan saya ide untuk meneruskan fanfic stress ini. dan kalau bisa...silakan jawab petunjuk-petunjuk saya. itu adalah tempat-tempat terkenal di berbagai negara...meskipun tempatnya tidak terkenal...hanya negaranya yang terkenal...  
**

**Akhir kata…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**Sekian.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kak Arthur!" terdengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

Arthur perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan melihat sepasang mata violet memandangnya cemas. Dia segera bangkit dan melihat kalau pemilik mata itu adalah pemuda berambut pirang pucat, dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan semenya tercinta.

"Matthew?" tanya Arthur pelan (-tumben, Arthur ingat nama Mattie, biasanya dilupain aja, orang tua kejam –ditembak Arthur)

Matthew mengangguk. "Kak Arthur baik-baik saja kan? Tadi kak Arthur pingsan cukup lama" katanya cemas. (Ihh…Mattie seharusnya kamu gak usah sebaik itu sama Arthur, nanti dihajar Alfred. –dilempar Kumajirou-)

Ingatan-ingatan segera bermunculan di ingatan Arthur. "Ma…Matthew…" gumamnya.

"Ya?" tanya Matthew.

"Kita diculik, ya?" tanya Arthur.

"I…iya" kata Matthew. "Dan bukan cuma kita saja yang ada di sini"

Dan saat itulah Arthur memandang ke balik bahu Matthew dan melihat para nation lain berkerumun. Feliciano sedang duduk di ujung ruangan mencoba menenangkan kakaknya yang mengamuk dan Kiku mencoba untuk membantu Feliciano. Finland dan Norway sedang berbisik-bisik pelan. Feliks memandangi jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Yao duduk di lantai, mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, Roderich berdiri bersandar di dinding di pojok ruangan, dan Nesia duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Di..dimana kita?" tanya Arthur.

Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku…aku juga tidak tahu" dia memeluk Kumajirou erat. "Saat aku bangun…aku sudah ada di sini"

"Aku akan bicara dengan yang lain…" kata Arthur pelan. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Feliciano, Lovino, dan Kiku.

"Halo" kata Arthur pelan.

"Arthur-san" kata Kiku pelan.

"Ve~Arthur…" kata Feliciano sambil tetap berusaha menahan kakaknya.

"Apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi saat kalian diculik?" tanya Arthur.

Feliciano menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ve~waktu itu aku sedang ada di rumah Doitsu memasak pasta untuk makan siang. Lalu tiba-tiba ada orang yang membekap mulutku dan…ve~aku ada di sini" katanya.

"Dimana Germany waktu itu?" tanya Arthur.

"Doitsu sedang bekerja di ruang kerjanya di lantai atas ve~"

"Aku sedang ada di rumah tomato-bastard itu, menanam tomat! Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memukul kepalaku dan tiba-tiba saja aku ada di sini! Apa-apaan ini! Sialan!" seru Romano kesal.

"Spain?"

"Molor di dalam rumah! Dasar Greece kedua!" seru Lovino marah.

Arthur memandang Kiku.

"Aku sedang ada di rumah, menunggu kedatangan Greece-san" kata Kiku sopan. "Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara aneh, saat aku memeriksanya. Ada yang memukulku hingga pinsan. Saat bangun, aku sudah berada di sini"

Arthur menghela napas, dia berjalan ke arah Toris yang masih menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Feliks!" panggil Arthur.

Feliks tersentak dan menoleh menatap Arthur. "Y…ya Arthur?" katanya.

"Bisa aku bertanya padamu bagaimana kejadian saat kau diculik?" tanya Arthur.

"Yah…aku sedang ada di rumahku bersama Toris. Saat itu Toris sedang memasak makan siang sementara aku menanam bunga di halaman rumah. Lalu aku mendengar suara aneh di belakangku, kupikir itu hanya Toris yang mendatangiku, jadi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Tapi suara itu terdengar lagi…jadi aku ingin menengok. Tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulutku dan yah…aku pingsan dan dibawa ke sini" kata Feliks.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Nesia?" tanya Arthur pada Nesia yang duduk di sebelah Feliks.

"Saat itu aku sedang membuat teh karena Nethere dan Malaysia berjanji untuk datang ke rumahku sekitar jam satu siang. Lalu aku mendengar suara pintu dibanting, kupikir itu hanya Nethere, karena dia biasa bersikap begitu, jadi aku cuek saja…ternyata…tiba-tiba ada yang membekapku hingga pingsan, dan waktu sadar aku sudah ada di sini"

Arthur mengangguk-angguk dan mendatangi Norway dan Finland. Saat dia mendekati mereka, Arthur menyadari kalau ada air mata di mata Finland.

"Halo…kalian berdua"

Tino menggumamkan 'halo' pelan, sementara Norway berkata. "Kau mau tahu bagaimana aku diculik, kan?"

Arthur terkesiap. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

"Aku bisa saja diculik" kata Norway. "Tapi aku tidak tuli".

Telinga Arthur memanas juga mendengar ucapan Norway, bagaimana Denmark bisa bertahan dengan pemuda bermata ungu itu benar-benar di luar pemahamannya.

"Aku sedang ada di rumah Anko Uzai itu, membaca buku. Saat ada tangan yang melingkar di bahuku. Kupikir itu perbuatan si Anko Uzai itu jadi aku meronta sedikit supaya dia melepaskanku, tapi tangan itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dari situ aku tahu kalau itu bukan Denmark, aku baru saja ingin menoleh ketika ada yang membekap mulutku…dan kau tahu lanjutannya" kata Norway. "Waktu itu si Anko uzai itu sedang menaruh belanjaan kami di dapur!" tambahnya cepat sebelum Arthur sempat menanyakan apa pun.

Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tino.

"A…aku sedang membersihkan rumah, saat tiba-tiba ada yang membekapku. Waktu itu Su-san sedang ada di lantai atas mencoba menidurkan Peter" kata Tino, masih dengan air mata mengalir.

Arthur mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedua orang yang tersisa. "Kalian berdua?" tanyanya.

Yao membuka matanya yang daritadi tertutup. "Aku sedang ada di rumah menunggu kedatangan Ivan, ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang memukulku hingga pingsan" kata Yao tenang.

Roderich juga membuka matanya dan memandang Arthur. "Aku sedang ada di ruang musik di rumahku, mencoba memainkan karya Chopin yang baru kudapatkan selain menunggu Elizaveta memasak makan siang dan Vash dan Liechtenstein untuk datang makan siang saat tiba-tiba ada yang memukulku hingga pingsan. Kurasa tidak perlu kuceritakan lanjutannya"

'_Dasar…padahal sendirinya pelit. Dasar kalau sama seme sendiri kamu manut aja' _batin Arthur. Lalu dia memandang 'adik' pacarnya yang daritadi masih duduk di tempatnya tadi sambil memeluk Kumajirou. "Terakhir kau, Matthew. Bagaimana kau bisa diculik?"

Matthew menunduk sambil memegang Kumajirou semakin erat. "Aku…aku sedang memasak pancake untuk makan siangku, Gilbert, dan Kumakichi…" katanya. "Saat aku berjalan ke lantai atas untuk membangunkan Gilbert, waktu itu dia masih tertidur" kata Matthew menjelaskan karena melihat pandangan Arthur. "Ada seseorang yang membekap mulutku dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mengantuk. Dan sisanya…kurasa kau sudah mengerti…"

Arthur mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kau bisa diculik?" tanya Yao.

"Aku…aku sedang mengambil jaketku di kamarku saat ada yang membiusku…" kata Arthur.

"Oh" kata Yao.

"Sudahlah!" seru Arthur. "Dengan begitu sudah jelas, bahwa yang diculik di sini semuanya adalah orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan nation lain kan?"

_Hihihi…dan semuanya adalah uke-uke yang manis…_tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara perempuan tertawa di kamar itu. Semua nation tersentak dan segera waspada.

_Tapi…aku tidak menyangka kalau begitu mudah mendapatkan kalian…tepat di depan pasangan kalian…kurasa kehidupan damai membuat insting tentara mereka melemah…_kata suara itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, bastard!" seru Lovino.

_Wahhh…kurasa tidak baik kau mencelaku seperti itu. Kenapa Antonio bisa tahan menjadi sememu ya? Padahal kau kasar, sama sekali tidak manis._ Mendengar perkataan wanita itu, wajah Lovino langsung bersemu merah seperti tomat. (nggak usah malu-malu Lovino, Spain itu seme yang baik, kok. Kau itu harus bangga mendapat seme seperti dia –digilas gerobak tomat-)

"Tapi kenapa kau menculikku? Aku tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan nation lain!" seru Feliks.

"Begitu pun aku" kata Austria sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku juga!" seru Nesia.

"Apalagi aku!" seru Norway.

_Hihihi…jangan berbohong…Feliks, bagaimana acara jalan-jalanmu bersama Toris minggu kemarin? Ciuman kalian lembut sekali. Aku lebih suka kalau ciuman kalian menjadi lebih bernafsu. Dan kata-kata As tave myliu yang kamu ucapkan padanya manis sekali, loh. _Feliks langsung tergagap dengan wajah merah padam, tidak bisa membalas sama sekali.

_Dan Nesia…apa ciuman yang diberikan Nethere kemarin bukan bukti kalian pacaran? Karena kalau bukan kalimat ik hou van jou yang diucapkan Nethere padamu selalu bisa jadi bukti. _Wajah Nesia langsung merah padam.

_Dan Norway…sekeras apa pun kau membantah…kenyataan kalau Denmark membisikkan Jeg elsker dig di telingamu dan kau langsung bersemu merah itu apa? Atau bagaimana dengan fakta kalau kau juga membisikkan Jeg elsker dig saat kau pikir dia tertidur atau tidak mendengarmu?_ Wajah Norway, seperti halnya Nesia, langsung merah padam.

_Dan Roderich~pertukaran Ich Liebe Ditch mu dengan Vash kemarin benar-benar indah loh, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, nih. _Wajah Roderich tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apa pun, tapi wajahnya sepertinya semakin pucat.

_Lalu untuk yang lain…jujur saja aku tidak pernah menyangka kalian bisa pacaran. Seperti misalnya…Feliciano Vargaz dan Matthew Williams…_

Feliciano dan Matthew langsung mendongak begitu mendengar nama mereka disebut

_Kalian termasuk orang beruntung bisa mendapatkan kakak beradik Gilbert dan Ludwig Beilschmidt sebagai pacar kalian. Mereka memang dingin, cuek, dan tidak pedulian, tapi begitu sudah mengenai masalah orang yang mereka sayangi mereka bisa luar biasa manis. Seperti Ludwig yang memberikan mahkota bunga mawar pink padamu, Feliciano atau saat Gilbert menarikmu ke dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta padamu, Matthew. Tidakkah itu manis? _Mendengar itu, wajah Feliciano dan Matthew merah padam.

_Dan…Tino Vainamoinen dan Kiku Honda…_

Kiku dan Tino mendongak dengan wajah cemas.

_Kalian sudah tidak bisa dikomentari, yang satu adalah rekan negara yang menyukai hal yang sama…kucing, sehingga sedikit demi sedikit saling menyukai, iya kan, Kiku~Itu perasaanmu ke Heracles-san mu itu kan? Dan Tino…kau beruntung punya suami seperti Su-san mu itu. Kalian memang pasangan suami istri baik~ _Wajah Kiku dan Tino terlihat terkejut tapi tidak ada reaksi lain.

_Dan terakhir…Wang Yao dan Arthur Kirkland._

Kedua orang itu mendongak dengan pandangan tajam.

_Selama ini kalian selalu tidak nyaman dengan tingkah pacar kalian yang selalu men-stalking kalian ke mana-mana. Kalian juga selalu terlihat abusif kalau sudah mengenai masalah mereka. Jujur saja aku agak terkejut saat kau, Wang Yao, berpacaran dengan Ivan Braginski, dan kau, Arthur Kirkland, dengan Alfred. F. Jones. Tapi yah~cinta itu buta katanya kan ya~_ wajah mereka sedikit memucat tapi tatapan mereka semakin tajam.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dari kami?" seru Arthur tajam.

_Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa dari kalian, kok…aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan seme-seme kalian tercinta. Sekarang mereka pasti kalang kabut karena membaca suratku…hihihihi…bagaimana ya…mereka akan menyelesaikan permainan yang kubuat?_

"Permainan?" seru Lovino tajam.

_Ya, permainan. Aku memberitahukan petunjuk-petunjuk yang tersebar di berbagai penjuru dunia untuk mereka temukan. Kalau mereka beruntung dan cukup pintar, harusnya dalam dua-tiga hari kalian sudah bisa bertemu kembali dengan pacar-pacar kalian. Tapi…kurasa kalian menyadari sendiri kebodohan para seme-seme kalian yang sudah tingkat akut itu…_(-author dihajar all seme nation!-)_Jadi jangan terlalu berharap lah. Ya sudahlah…jadilah anak baik dan tenang-tenang sajalah di sini ya. DAAAHHHH…_suara perempuan itu pun menghilang.

Para nation uke itu saling berpandangan. Jadi…intinya…kehidupan mereka sekarang bergantung pada seme-seme mereka. Apa mereka bisa keluar dengan cepat atau bagaimana…semuanya tergantung pada mereka…

'_Sesuatu yang terasa bodoh…harus mempercayakan nyawa kita pada para seme bodoh itu…'_ kira-kira adalah pemikiran yang terpikir oleh beberapa uke Nation seperti Arthur, Matthew, Norway, Nesia, Roderich, dan Lovino.

Sementara Feliks, Yao, Kiku, dan Feliciano malah berpikir sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak nyambung.

Feliks malah mencemaskan keadaan Toris, karena dia tahu pemuda Lithuania itu terlalu baik, membuatnya selalu jadi bulan-bulanan musuh. _Toris…kali ini saja…kumohon kau bisa bertingkah sedikit egois. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menolongku tapi kalau kau sampai terluka…tidak akan ada artinya_, pikirnya.

Yao malah mencemaskan keadaan Ivan yang dia tahu sekarang pasti luar biasa kesal. Dia berdoa semoga tidak ada pertumpahan darah karena Ivan mengamuk. _'Aru…Ivan…kumohon, jangan membunuh siapa-siapa ya…nanti yang repot kan aku juga, aru…' _pikirnya.

Kiku malah mencemaskan keadaan Greece yang selalu tidur dimana pun dan kapan pun itu. _Greece-san, dia baik-baik saja tidak ya…semoga aku tidak mengganggu tidurnya. Eh, tapi dia tidur sepanjang waktu, jadi…aku tetap saja mengganggunya _pikirnya.

Sementara Feliciano, malah berpikir masalah pasta, sepertinya dia tidak peduli kalau dia diculik. Dasar anak bego maniak pasta! (-Author dihajar Feliciano dan Ludwig-) _Ve~Doitsu, sudah makan siang belum ya? Pastanya sudah jadi sih, tapi belum kutambahkan apa-apa. Ada saus pasta sih di lemari. Eh, tapi aku belum memberitahu doitsu kalau ada saus pasta di lemari…Yahhh…berarti pastanya bakal jadi tidak enak dong, harus masak ulang lagi kalau aku keluar nanti. _Pikirnya. Dasar anak saraf maniak pasta! Orang khawatir karena diculik dia malah mencemaskan pasta! Anak ini benar-benar…kecanduannya pada pasta sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi…

Para uke nation itu pun terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing…

* * *

**Author note:**

**Yak, inilah chapter kedua yang menceritakan kisah para uke! Kurasa mengetahui pembicaraan mereka kalian bisa menebak siapa para seme mereka kan?**

**Saya punya pertanyaan pada kalian, para reader**

**Apakah bagusnya para ukenya ditemukan bersamaan di satu tempat atau di setiap petunjuk di satu negara akan ada satu dua seme dan uke yang kembali bersatu? (-halah, bahasanya-).**

** Saya tunggu jawaban pertanyaan ini dari review kalian.**

**sekian.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred berlari-lari kalap ke dalam gedung pertemuan di Amerika sambil membawa surat yang ditulis oleh penculik Iggy.

Begitu dia sampai di ruang pertemuan, dia langsung membanting pintu dan menjerit. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! UKE GUE DICULIK!" serunya.

Saat itulah dia menyadari keadaan ruang pertemuan yang rusuh…

"Woi! Siapa yang nyembunyiin Norge dari gue! Ngaku! Mau kubacok kalian satu-satu!" seru Denmark sambil mengacung-acungkan kapaknya.

"Kak Denmark…gak usah segitunya, deh…" kata Iceland.

"Ist' ik' jug' meng'ilan'" kata Berwald dengan tatapan horornya.

"Woiii~Malaysia bego! Elo ya yang nyulik Nesia-chan dari gue? Mentang-mentang gue lebih pantas jadi cowoknya dia!" seru Netherland pada Malaysia.

"Jaahhh…sombong banget. Eh, kakak gue itu bukan gue yang nyulik! Lagian gue juga diberitahu kalau kakak gue diculik! Jangan-jangan elo yang nyulik ya!Gak sudi gue lebih disayang sama kakak gue ceritanya!" seru Malaysia.

"Enak aja! Kalau gue yang nyulik, ngapain gue nanya ke elo?Lagian siapa yang bilang dia lebih sayang sama elo? Sorry ya~ dia tuh lebih sayang sama gue" seru Netherlands.

"Cuih! Enak aja, dia lebih sayang sama gue!" seru Malaysia.

"Hahh…Kiku-chan…" kata Heracles sambil tertidur (-Ini negara, ukenya diculik malah sempat-sempatnya molor, payah!- -dicakar pasukan kucing-)

"Dimana Lovino-chan gueeee~" seru Antonio sambil nangis bombay.

"Feliks juga ikut menghilang…" kata Toris sambil menggigit kukunya karena gugup dan stress.

"Kolkolkol, siapa yang berani menculik Yaoku?" kata Ivan sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura kegelapan.

"Kalian bisa tenang gak sih! Feliciano juga ikutan menghilang lagi…" seru Ludwig frustasi.

"Woi! Siapa yang berani nyulik Mattie! Kalau berani keluar loe! Gue bakal serang vital region loe!" seru Gilbert sambil menendang-nendang kursi dengan ganas.

"Heh! Roderich juga menghilang! Kalau ketemu orang yang berani menculiknya, kupastikan orang itu bakal gue dor!" seru Vash sambil mencengkeram senapannya.

Alfred mendatangi Francis yang terlihat santai. "Mereka kenapa ya?" tanyanya. (-dasar bego, memangnya teriakan mereka tadi gak ada artinya buatmu, Alfred?- -author dirajam Alfred-)

"Sepertinya mereka bernasib sama denganmu, mon cheri~ kehilangan uke~" kata Francis santai.

"Oh…" kata Alfred. "APA?" katanya sekitar lima detik kemudian, maklum Alfred telmi…(-digilas pesawat tempur Amerika-)

"Kehilangan uke~Mereka bilang waktu mereka kembali dari kegiatan mereka masing-masing, mereka menemukan surat yang menyatakan kalau uke mereka diculik. Dan inilah reaksi para mon ami itu…" kata Francis.

"Oh…" kata Alfred. "Oi. Kalian semua…"

Tidak ada reaksi…

"Halo…"

Masih tidak ada reaksi.

"WOI, LOE-LOE PADA BISA DENGERIN GUE NGGAK?"

Semua nation segera menoleh dan melihat Amerika dengan aura kegelapan dan pandangan sadis yang bisa menyaingi Belarus (-dibacok Natalia-). Mereka semua langsung merinding disko dan segera menutup mulut.

Ruang pertemuan yang tadinya rusuh langsung berubah sesunyi kuburan.

"Bagus…" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum ala psikopat, sepertinya anak ini sudah dibesarkan dengan cara yang salah oleh Arthur, soalnya pakai dibawa-bawa dalam perjalanan bajak laut sih. Jadilah, si Alfred ikut-ikutan mengadopsi beberapa sifat bajak laut (-ditusuk pirate England-). Melihat itu, semua nation semakin bergidik, gak menyangka si Amerika yang selalu terlihat santai, bahagia, dan ceria itu bisa jadi seorang yandere begini. Bagaimana ya si Iggy membesarkannya sampai ni anak jadi begini?

"Sekarang…" dia melangkah santai ke arah kerumunan nation yang masih shock dengan ke-yandere-an seorang Amerika. Bahkan Rusia aja terdiam, wuihhh…Alfred memang bisa nyaingin Natalia nih! (-dilempar pisau-) "Aku mau kalian semua diam, jadi anak baik, dan jawab pertanyaan yang kuberikan, tidak bicara kalau tidak penting, dan yang paling penting…gak banyak bacot. Jelas?"

Semua nation mengangguk ketakutan.

"Bagus. Jika ada yang melanggar ketentuan tadi…" Dia mengambil pistol yang terselip di dalam jaketnya. (Dari mana nih anak bawa-bawa pistol? Serem…sepertinya ini anak memang jadi yandere karena stress Arthur hilang…Arthur pulang dong…pacarmu jadi gila tuh…-dikemplang Alfred-) "Gue bakal tembak loe semua satu-satu"

Hening, sunyi-senyap, tidak ada suara…bahkan rasanya desah napas aja gak ada, saking takutnya mereka sama yandere Amerika ini. Dalam hati mereka bersumpah, kalau Arthur tidak ada di dekat Alfred, jangan pernah dekat-dekat Alfred. Nyawa bisa memendek sepuluh tahun (-halah!-)

"Kita mulai dengan masalah surat…apa semuanya mendapat surat yang menjelaskan kalau uke kalian diculik?" tanya Alfred.

Mereka semua mengangguk sambil mengacungkan selembar kertas.

Alfred mengambil surat itu, sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan surat yang diterimanya selain nama nation yang diculik dalam kertas itu berbeda-beda.

"Lalu ada yang punya ide kita harus mencari ke mana?" tanya Alfred.

Semuanya diam, sampai…

"E…ehm…maaf…bisa aku lihat surat itu…"

Mereka berbalik dan melihat Liechtenstein duduk di kursinya dan mengangkat tangannya. Dia juga agak ketakutan dengan tingkah yandere Alfred tadi sehingga dia memutuskan kalau dia tidak mau asal bicara.

"Silakan Liech" kata Amerika sambil tersenyum manis, Liech memang seperti Matthew, begitu polos, innocent, suci, baik, dan hangat, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa bersikap kasar padanya, tidak peduli seberapa pun marahnya mereka.

Liechtenstein mengamati surat itu sesaat sebelum memandang Alfred dengan pandangan ragu-ragu.

"Nggak usah takut-takut, Liech. Kalau ada yang mau kau katakan, katakan saja" kata Alfred riang.

"E…ehm…bukannya di sini sudah diberikan petunjuk untuk mencari mereka?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sesuatu di surat itu.

Semua nation berkerumun untuk melihat sesuatu yang ditunjuk Liech. Mereka melihat…

_Petunjuk pertama…_

_Aku terkubur di antara debu_

_Di antara barang-barang yang punya nilai dan harta_

_Aku adalah suatu waktu dari momen yang membeku selamanya…_

_Cepat temukan aku, cairkan waktuku dan bawa aku keluar dari endapan debu._

_Terutama dari tempat dimana sang raja selalu tertidur dalam balutan perban…_

"Apa tuh maksudnya?" tanya Denmark (dasar Anko Uzai bego –disambit kapak Denmark-)

"Tempat dimana sang raja selalu tertidur dalam balutan perban…itu mumi?" tanya Ludwig.

"Berarti di Mesir?" tanya Iceland kalem.

"Maksudnya kita semua harus ke Mesir?"

"Jauh banget, pasti ongkosnya mahal" gumam Vash (woi, tujuan perjalanan ini kan buat nyelametin ukemu, kok malah pelit banget sih. Dasar manusia irit –ditembak Vash-)

"Lalu kalimat-kalimat gak awesome yang ada di atasnya maksudnya apa?" tanya Gilbert.

Antonio menggeleng. "Pokoknya…lebih baik kita ke Mesir dulu, lah…" katanya. "Urusan belakangan dipikirkan belakangan aja…"

"Oke, kita pergi ke Mesir…" tiba-tiba dia berhenti saat melihat Ludwig mengangkat tangannya. "Iya, Germany?" tanyanya.

"Siapa saja yang menghilang sebenarnya?" tanya Ludwig. "Supaya mempermudah kita dalam menemukan mereka"

"Hmm…entahlah" kata Alfred.

Ludwig menghela napas. "Lebih baik kupanggil saja satu-satu" katanya.

"Arthur?"

"Diculik" kata Afred datar.

:Kiku?"

"Sepertinya dia diculik…" kata Heracles yang terbangun gara-gara keributan tadi.

"Roderich?"

"Loe pikir dia dimana?" tanya Vash.

"Finland?"

"Leny'p'" kata Berwald datar.

"Feliciano…menghilang" kata Ludwig.

"Yao?"

"Menghilang, da" kata Ivan.

"Norway?"

"Sudah jelas-jelas dia gak ada di sini, loe masih bertanya!" seru Denmark.

"Nesia?"

"Raib" kata Netherlands dan Malaysia bersamaan.

"Lovino?"

"Lenyap…" kata Antonio.

"Feliks?"

"Sepertinya dia diculik…" kata Toris.

"Matthew?"

"Daritadi aku yang awesome ini sudah bilang kalau dia diculik, West" geram Gilbert.

"Berarti yang menghilang…Arthur, Matthew,Kiku, Nesia, Tino, Norway, Lovino, Feliciano, Feliks, Yao, dan…Roderich" kata Ludwig.

"Lalu?"

"Jadi kita pergi atau tidak?" kata Denmark kesal.

"Aku mengerti kita ingin pergi dan menyelamatkan pacar-pacar kita, tapi langsung seenaknya pergi hanya akan membawa masalah" kata Ludwig.

"Aku setuju dengan Ludwig" kata Antonio, tapi dia langsung pucat saat dia melihat semua nation, melotot memandanginya. Bahkan Ivan dan Vash sudah mengeluarkan pipa dan pistol mereka, dan Denmark sudah siap menyabitnya dengan kapaknya (Wahh…Antonio, semoga panjang umur, ya…-dilempar tomat-)

"Lebih baik kita vote saja" kata Alfred. "Siapa yang setuju untuk pergi ke Mesir?" tanya Alfred.

Lebih separuh ruangan mengacungkan tangan.

"Kalau begitu…" Dia tersenyum sadis, kepribadian yanderenya kumat. "Kita pergi ke Mesir"


	4. Chapter 4

Sesampainya mereka di mesir…

"Jadi ini Mesir?" tanya Antonio sambil mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya dengan tangannya. "Panas ya?" (Jaahh…Antonio bego ih, ya jelas lah di Mesir panas, kalau dingin itu di Antartika…-diseruduk banteng-)

"Wahh…kita bisa ngeliat piramid dari sini…" kata Denmark. "Kita ke sana, yuk!" lanjutnya sambil berlari ke arah piramida. Dia langsung ditonjok berjamaah oleh semua nation lain.

"Woi! Kita ke sini tuh buat nyelametin pacar kita, termasuk Norge kamu! Malah mau liburan!" dengus Nethere pada sosok Denmark yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di pinggir jalan raya(-mayat dong, berarti Denmark sudah mati? Doakan aja supaya arwahnya diterima di sisi-Nya…-ditendang Denmark-)

"Sekarang kita ke mana, nih?" tanya Vash yang termasuk orang-orang yang masih waras. Dia menghapus keringatnya, meski sudah berganti baju, tetap saja dia merasa kepanasan. Tunggu, ganti baju?

KYAA…ternyata saudara-saudara, semua nation itu memakai pakaian bebas, lho! Gak ada yang namanya jas dan baju resmi! Ini impian Author, nih, ngeliat mereka pakai baju bebas begini…kira-kira Hidekaz Himaruya mau ngabulin gak ya? Ada satu~ aja episode anime mereka full pakai baju casual, lepas dari segala seragam ribet negara mereka. Mereka keren banget! Ih~Author aja ngiler membayangkan mereka pakai baju bebas begini…Ada yang bawa kamera, nggak? Author mau mengabadikan nih momen…-dihajar para reader karena daritadi curcol nggak jelas dan gak penting-

Wokeh, kembali ke cerita deh, daripada Author semakin curcol gak jelas…

Alfred, yang saat itu memakai T-shirt biru muda dan celana pendek selutut berwarna krem memandang sekeliling. "Ada yang punya ide gak kita harus ke mana?" tanyanya.

Gilbert, yang saat itu memakai jesper lengan pendek berwarna ungu maroon, T-shirt hitam, dan celana jeans hitam, memandangi pemandangan kota Kairo itu sebelum berpaling kepada adiknya. "West, ada ide gak kita harus ke mana?" tanyanya.

Ludwig, yang saat itu memakai kemeja lengan pendek warna putih dan celana jeans biru tua mengeluarkan surat yang diberikan oleh penculik uke mereka yang aneh itu (-Author dihajar sang anonymous kidnapper-) dan menelitinya.

_Aku terkubur di antara debu_

_Di antara barang-barang yang punya nilai dan harta_

_Aku adalah suatu waktu dari momen yang membeku selamanya…_

_Cepat temukan aku, cairkan waktuku dan bawa aku keluar dari endapan debu._

"It' p'st' meng'cu k' su'tu tem'at …" kata Berwarld, yang saat itu memakai kemeja lengan pendek warna hitam dan celana panjang putih sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi tempatnya di mana?" tanya Antonio, yang saat itu memakai T-shirt merah tua dan celana pendek warna putih mendatangi mereka dan berdiri di samping Gilbert.

"Pasti di piramida, deh. Kan di piramida banyak benda-benda berharga…" kata Denmark, yang saat itu memakai jesper tanpa lengan warna biru muda dan celana jeans pendek warna biru tua sambil tertawa sombong. (loh, Denmark masih hidup ya…Yah…gak ada artinya dong daritadi author doa supaya jiwanya diterima di sisi-Nya –dirajam Denmark-)

"Kalau ngomong jangan ngomong asal bunyi…" kata Nethere, yang memakai T-shirt warna orange muda dan celana jeans hitam sambil sweatdropped melihat kelakuan Denmark.

"Jadi sebenarnya di mana tempat yang dimaksud ini, da?" tanya Ivan, yang memakai kemeja kuning muda dan celana jeans warna cokelat

"Pasti tempat itu tempat yang punya banyak harta…" kata Vash, yang memakai T-shirt putih, jesper lengan pendek warna hijau muda dan celana putih dengan mata bersinar-sinar. (dasar nation gila harta! –didor Switzserland-)

"Dasar nation matre…" gumam Malaysia yang memakai T-shirt putih dan celana jeans hitam sambil memandang Vash, tentunya dengan nada pelan. Dia kan tidak mau di dor Vash.

Heracles, yang waktu itu memakai T-shirt warna ungu dan celana jeans cokelat masih saja tertidur (nation pemalas! –dicakar kucing-)

Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan deh…

OH YA! TORIS!

Toris, yang saat itu memakai t-shirt hijau tua, sweater putih yang dililitkan di lehernya, dan celana jeans biru tua memandangi surat itu dengan tatapan aneh…

"Mungkin…maksudnya museum? Museum kan tempat yang memiliki banyak benda-benda bersejarah…dan benda bersejarah itu pasti memiliki nilai harta yang tidak sedikit…" katanya pelan.

Semua nation lain terdiam, mungkin mereka baru saja menyadari seberapa begonya mereka (-dihajar all nation-).

"Iya, ya…mungkin tempat yang dimaksud di sini adalah museum…" kata Iceland, yang saat itu memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna ungu maroon dan celana putih dengan kalem.

"Tapi banyak sekali museum di sini…Museum mana yang dimaksud?" tanya Denmark bingung.

"Museum terbesar di Kairo…" kata Ludwig sambil membuka petanya. "Adalah museum purbakala…"

"Kita coba saja ke sana dulu…" kata Iceland. "Jika salah, kita keliling saja ke seluruh museum yang ada di Mesir…"

"Sangat tidak awesome…" kata Gilbert.

"Oh my god, capek banget gak seh~" kata Alfred sambil menghela napas.

"Menyusahkan saja" kata Denmark.

"Mau pacar kalian balik gak sih!" seru Iceland marah, maklum para seme ini payah, tadi aja berapi-api, pas sadar capeknya langsung pada malas-malasan…maruk ah (dibuang seluruh seme nation ke jurang tak berdasar-)

"Iya…" kata para nation seme itu. Mereka pun segera melangkahkan kaki mereka ke arah museum purbakala…

* * *

Lupakan dulu para seme gak benar ini (-langsung ditabok para seme nation-) kita beralih dulu ke para uke yang masih dalam tahanan (-memangnya kriminal?-)

Sepertinya sang anonymous kidnapper ini benar-benar orang yang mengerti keadaan mereka, karena pakaian mereka robek-robek karena diseret-seret sewaktu penculikan, dia memberikan baju ganti untuk mereka.

Mari kita lihat seberapa imut, manis, keren, dan hotnya para uke itu saat memakai baju casual (-halah, bahasanya…lebay banget-)

Yao, yang saat itu memakai kemeja putih dan celana cokelat, duduk di atas sofa sambil menonton TV.

Oh, ya saya belum bilang kalau tempat para uke itu disekap sekarang seperti sebuah kamar di hotel bintang lima, kan? Di kamar itu segalanya tersedia…makanya para uke itu bukannya nelangsa, malah seperti raja, apa itu perlakuan pantas untuk korban penculikan? Ya sutralah~

Roderich, yang saat itu memakai kemeja lengan pendek warna hitam dan celana hitam memainkan piano yang ada di kamar itu. Lagu chopin seperti biasanya (dasar nation gila musik –dilempar piano-)

Feliks, yang saat itu memakai T-shirt merah darah dan celana jeans putih, duduk sambil membuka-buka majalah yang tersedia di sana.

Nesia…yang saat itu memakai kemeja merah putih dan celana jeans hitam, asyik semedi di depan komputer, entah ngapain...

Tino, yang memakai kemeja lengan pendek warna krem dan celana putih, sibuk di dapur, memasak makan siang untuk semuanya…(-dasar ibu rumah tangga, tapi yakinkah gak ada yang mati setelah makan masakan Finland? –digigit Hanatamago-)

Norway, yang memakai kemeja lengan pendek warna ungu tua dan celana jeans putih membantu ibunya, dan juga memastikan kalau ibunya membuat makanan yang 'layak' makan.

Kiku, yang memakai kemeja lengan pendek warna abu-abu pucat dan celana jeans hitam, duduk-duduk di beranda balkon sambil menikmati angin (Karena kamar tempat para uke itu disekap ada di lantai yang lumayan tinggi…jelas melarikan diri dari balkon bukan pilihan yang bagus…)

Feliciano, yang memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua dan jeans hitam, dan Matthew, yang memakai jesper lengan pendek warna cokelat muda dan celana jeans cokelat tua, tertidur di pangkuan 'kakak' mereka masing-masing. Sementara Lovino, yang memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna cokelat tua dan celana cokelat muda, dan Arthur, yang memakai kemeja lengan pendek warna merah tua dan jeans hitam memandangi 'adik' mereka yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan mereka sambil sesekali mengelus-elus rambut mereka (kalau diperlihatkan sama Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio, ama Ludwig, kira-kira bakal ada perang dunia III karena kecemburuan, gak ya? –dirajam-)

_Hihihi…manis sekali…kalian memang pantas sekali jadi uke..._suara perempuan yang menculik mereka tiba-tiba kembali terdengar…

Semua nation langsung waspada, khusus Lovino dan Arthur, mereka langsung memasang pose melindungi 'adik' mereka, yang saat itu masih tertidur lelap (dasar…brother complex! –dihajar Lovino dan Arthur-).

_Hihihi…tidak perlu waspada begitu…aku cuma mau memberitahu kalau aku akan mengembalikan kalian pada seme-seme kalian…sebentar lagi. Tapi…_

"Tapi apa?" seru Lovino tajam.

_Tapi aku tidak bisa mengembalikan kalian kalau kalian masih bangun begini…makanya…_

Tiba-tiba ada bau harum manis menyeruak ke dalam kamar. Para nation yang diculik itu langsung limbung saat mencium bau itu.

_Tidur sebentar ya…saat kalian bangun…kupastikan kalian sudah ada di rumah kalian…bersama para seme-seme kalian tercinta…_

Setelah itu semua nation itu langsung jatuh tertidur…

* * *

Kembali ke para seme sableng…(-dikemplang-). Mereka akhirnya sampai ke museum purbakala. Mereka pun berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Jadi…kita harus cari ke mana?" tanya Gilbert. "Masa kita harus nyari ke seluruh museum yang luas ini? Gak awesome banget!"

"Kurasa tidak mungkin…" kata Alfred. "Karena sistem pengamanan di museum Mesir sangat ketat, tidak mungkin dia membobol museum hanya untuk meninggalkan kita petunjuk" (tumben Alfred pintar, Alfred, lagi demam, ya~? –ditembak Alfred-)

"Kupikir juga begitu…" kata Nethere.

"Tempat yang pengamanannya tidak terlalu ketat sehingga bisa dibobol…tapi masih menyimpan benda bersejarah…" gumam Toris.

"Gudang mungkin…" kata Iceland. "Gudang penyimpanan barang…"

"IYA!" seru Denmark. "Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi ke gudang mereka…"

Mereka pun berjalan ke gudang penyimpanan…begitu masuk ke sana…mereka langsung terbatuk-batuk karena debu tebal yang menumpuk di sana.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Kita harus…uhuk! Nyari di sini? Uhuk!" kata Antonio sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Mesir payah, ah! Masa gudang dibiarkan sampai berdebu begini?" seru Vash.

"Bukannya gudang itu memang buat menyimpan barang sampai berdebu?" tanya Malaysia sambil menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan.

"Uhuk! Gak mungkin nyari kalau debunya masih setebal begini! Tunggu sampai debunya mengendap dulu, deh! Uhuk, uhuk!" kata Alfred sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Setelah menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit, akhirnya para seme gila…(-dideath glare pare seme nation)…eh maksud saya para seme tampan dan cakep itu memasuki gudang penyimpanan dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isinya. Untung mereka gak disangka maling ya…karena bertingkah seperti itu (-ditabok all seme nation-)

Setelah mereka mengobrak-abrik seluruh gudang, akhirnya Iceland mengacungkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang tersembunyi di balik sebuah hieroglyph.

"Ini kan yang pada kalian cari-cari?" tanyanya santai.

Para nation itu segera berlari ke arah Iceland. Alfred segera menyambar amplop itu, merobeknya, dan mengeluarkan surat di dalamnya. Semua nation itu segera menyambarnya.

_Selamat petunjuk pertama sudah ditemukan, sebagai hadiah…untuk petunjuk kalian berikutnya, akan kukembalikan beberapa nation kesayangan kalian…tapi tidak akan kuberitahu siapa. Karena itu akan lebih menyenangkan._

_Tempat ini indah, sangat indah. _

_Kemegahan bangunan ini tidak bisa dipungkiri._

_Tapi sayang, ada cerita tragis menghantui tempat ini._

_Tempat ini sangat terkenal dengan cerita 'the brown lady' yang terkenal sejak gadis itu ditemukan pada tahun 1936._

_Selamat mencari ^_^_

Alfred langsung pucat. Tangannya gemetar.

"HIII~!" serunya sambil melempar surat itu ke muka Antonio yang menerimanya dengan bingung dan berlari keluar dengan cepat.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Antonio sambil membaca surat yang dilemparkan Alfred bersama dengan nation-nation lain yang penasaran. Selesai membaca, mereka langsung berpandangan bingung.

Bagi mereka kalimat itu biasa saja, tidak ada yang aneh…

Jadi kenapa Alfred berlari ketakutan seperti orang yang dikejar hantu begitu?

* * *

**Author note:**

**Sepertinya cerita saya semakin gaje…maaf kalau kesannya cerita ini aneh ya…daridulu Author memang gak bakat bikin fanfic humor…**

**pertanyaan untuk para reader:**

**Siapa kira-kira uke yang harus saya kembalikan di chapter selanjutnya? **

**Dan maaf, bagi yang menjawab Arthur, Matthew, Feliciano, ato Lovino yang harus saya kembaliin duluan, gak akan saya kabulin. soalnya, saya mau bikin Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio ama Ludwig jadi nelangsa dulu sebelum ukenya saya kembaliin -ditabok-**

**jadi...diantara tujuh uke yang tersisa siapa yang harus saya kembaliin? Tolong beri pendapat kalian dalam review kalian.**

**Sekian.**

**READ AND REVIEW GUYZ! I' M WAITING FOR THE REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"WOI ALFRED!"

Para nation itu masih mengejar Alfred yang masih berlari membabi buta mengelilingi Mesir, sumpah mereka kayak orang gila ngejar-ngejar orang yang lari-lari sambil teriak-teriak gaje. Mereka aja sampai dipandangi simpati sama orang-orang di jalan waktu mereka ngejar-ngejar Alfred (kasihan~…-ditakol para seme nation-)

Setelah berlari selama kira-kira satu jam, akhirnya Antonio dan Denmark berhasil meng-tackle dan menangkap Alfred. Mereka bertiga langsung bergelundungan di jalan. Untung gak ada kendaraan di sana, kalau nggak mereka pasti sudah jadi penjaga pharaoh di alam sana…-apasih!-

Denmark dan Antonio tersengal-sengal sambil menindih tubuh Alfred yang masih meronta-ronta di bawah tubuh mereka. Para nation lain langsung berlarian mengejar mereka bertiga.

"Gak mau lepasin gue~gue nggak mau ke tempat itu, pokoknya aku gak mau ke sana~" kata Alfred.

"Jadi kamu tahu di mana tempat yang dimaksud di surat itu?" tanya Antonio dengan alis terangkat.

Sunyi senyap, tidak ada suara dalam waktu yang sangggaaaattttt lamaa. Matahari berganti bulan, siang berganti malam, bulan berganti tahun… (-hehe, lebay…)

"WOI, ALFRED JAWAB DONG! KOK MALAH BISU MENDADAK SIH?" seru Denmark yang akhirnya urat kesabarannya putus juga gara-gara Alfred yang diam aja.

Alfred cuma mengangguk pelan.

"Kamu tahu? Dimana? Dimana?" tanya Antonio antusias. Dia kan udah pengen banget ketemu ama Lovinonya tercinta…kangen buat meluk, nyium, dan…kegiatan-kegiatan lain yang ngejurus ke rate M gitu…(-author digilas gerobak tomat-)

"Di…" Alfred menelan ludah. "Di Norfolk, Inggris…" katanya pelan.

"WHAT? Dari Mesir, kita harus ke Inggris? Dasar penculik gak tau diri! Ongkos pesawatnya mahal, tahu!" seru Vash (-ini orang sebenarnya mencemaskan Roddy yang diculik atau masalah ongkos perjalanannya, sih? Dasar nation matre! –Author melarikan diri karena melihat Vash sudah mengokang senapannya-)

"Inggris…" kata Ludwig. "Jauh juga, ya…sepertinya dia penculik yang hebat…"

"Halah~Hebat kek, nggak kek, tetap saja bagiku dia penculik yang gak awesome!" seru Gilbert. "Enak aja pake nyulik-nyulik Mattie segala! Padahal kalau dia gak diculik…kan aku yang awesome ini bisa *PIIIPPP* atau *PIIIP* sama Mattie gitu…"

Tiba-tiba Gilbert merasa ada sesuatu yang diarahkan ke belakang kepalanya.

"Eh, senapan gue mana?" tanya Vash.

Gilbert menoleh dan melihat Alfred berdiri sambil tersenyum manis, senyumnya innocent~banget. Tapi aura gelap dari tubuhnya dan senapan Vash yang dia pegang dan todongkan ke arah Gilbert mengatakan lain.

"A…e…Alfred…" kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Tadi kamu bilang mau ngelakuin apa sama adikku?" tanya Alfred sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

"A…e…" kata Gilbert. Dia gak bisa berkata apa-apa, terlalu takut menghadapi seorang yandere Alfred ini.

"Tadi kamu mau ngelakuin apa sama adikku?" tegas Alfred. Tangannya mulai mengokang senapan Vash.

"Gak, gak ngapa-ngapain, kok!" kata Gilbert cepat.

"Bagus" kata Alfred, sambil menurunkan senapan Vash yang dia pegang. "Kalau sampai…kamu merebut kesucian adikku tanpa izin aku, apalagi kalau itu di luar kemauan dia... Tunggu saja balasannya…bayarannya mahal"

Gilbert menelan ludah sambil mengangguk ketakutan.

"Jujur ya…kamu itu beruntung sudah gak punya negara…" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum sadis. "Karena kalau masih punya negara…detik kamu jadian sama Mattie, negaramu pasti kuhancurkan luar dalam…" (Ini anak sepertinya gila dua kali lipat gara-gara Arthur sama Mattie ngilang. Arthur, Matthew…seme ama kakak kalian gila tuh, panggilin RSJ dong…-ditakol Alfred-)

Denmark, yang ngerasa simpati juga ama keadaan Gilbert, menepuk bahu Alfred. "Sudah deh Alfred, kasihan Gilbert tuh…lagian dia kan pacar adik loe baik-baik sama dia, dong…" kata Denmark.

"Pacar adik gue? PACAR?" seru Alfred. "Kalau bukan Mattie yang minta, sampai kiamat tahun 2100 pun gak akan kuijinkan mereka pacaran" (Duhh…Alfred…sadis banget tuh…itu hati Gilbert udah kamu patahin berapa kali? Ntar kamu dimarahin Matthew, gantian kamu yang patah hati lho…apalagi kalau Matthew minta Arthur gak mau rate M an ama kamu…nah lho, hati kamu bisa hancur lebur –dikemplang Alfred ama Gilbert-)

Semua nation cuma bisa sweatdropped melihat Alfred yang marah-marah sama Gilbert soal hubungannya Matthew. Sepertinya dia udah eneg sejak lama…sama hubungan keduanya. Soalnya ceramahnya panjaannngggg~ banget. Semua nation aja bosan ngedengarnya.

"NGERTI NGGAK?" seru Alfred sekitar 2 jam kemudian…(buset, lama banget ceramahnya. Kayaknya si Alfred memang brother complex banget deh ama Mattie~ -ditabok-)

Gilbert cuma mengangguk pelan.

"BAGUS!" serunya sambil melempar senapan Vash kepada empunya. "AYO JALAN!"

"Bukannya tadi gak mau pergi?" tanya Antonio heran dengan perubahan sikap Alfred.

"Lebih cepat kita nemuin Mattie, lebih cepet gue…" dia memberikan death glare pada Gilbert. "bisa mengamankan dia dari setan mesum ini"

"WOI! Enak aja loe ngatain gue setan mesum! Itu tuh si France, bukan gue!" seru Gilbert.

Di suatu tempat di Perancis…

"HATTCHHII!" seru Francis di rumahnya. "Kok aku tiba-tiba bersin, apa ada yang ngomongin aku yang ganteng ini ya?" katanya (buset, France, narsis banget…XD)

Alfred tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi death glare dan pistol yang diarahkannya pada Gilbert, alhasil membuat Gilbert sukses terdiam juga. Arthur…sebenarnya bagaimana kamu membesarkan 'adik'mu ini hingga dia jadi begini? Kau sudah membesarkan seorang anak imut dengan cara yang salah, Iggy. Bukannya jadi seorang gentleman, malah jadi orang gila…(-ditakol Alfred ama Arthur-)

"Ayo jalan…" kata Alfred. Semua nation mengikutinya. Sementara di belakang, Antonio menepuk-nepuk bahu Gilbert simpati karena kasihan dengan nasib sahabatnya yang punya pacar dengan keluarga menyeramkan...dalam berbagai arti itu.

"NGAPAIN DIAM DI SANA? DASAR SEME GAK BENER!" seru Alfred sama Gilbert. (Duhh…hati Gilbert pasti sudah gak berbentuk lagi, tuh…Alfred sadis, ah. Baik-baik dong sama Gilbert. Calon kakak ipar loe tuh! –ditabok Alfred-)

Gilbert pun cuma bisa mengikuti Alfred dengan lemas. Dia merasa lemes banget setelah diserang bertubi-tubi oleh Alfred. Duh…saat ini rasanya Gilbert berharap banget, dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, di mana dia masih punya negara dan pasukan. Jadi dia bisa menginvasi Amerika yang waktu itu masih anak kecil, jadi dia pasti menang dan anak itu gak akan banyak bacot seperti sekarang. (Eh, tapi Gilbert, waktu itu kan Amerika koloni Inggris, jadi kamu mau perang ama Arthur? Waahhh…mending jangan deh, soalnya ntar entah apa yang akan dilakukan Inggris ama kamu. Mungkinkah alasan Amerika jadi sok dan egois ini karena dulu Arthur begitu baik dan sayang sama Alfred, sehingga tidak pernah menolak permintaan Alfred? Jadi…semua penyebab sifat-sifat Alfred jadi begini itu…ARTHUR, dong! Dasar orantua gak bener!–ditabok Arthur-)

Begitu sampai di airport, mereka kembali memasuki pesawat pribadi yang dimiliki hampir setiap negara untuk keperluan dinas luar negeri…(Buset, kaya banget, deh…Author boleh nikah sama salah satu dari kalian, gak? Kali aja ketularan kaya…-dihajar all nation-) dan menuju Inggris

* * *

Begitu sampai di Inggris…

"Sekarang kita ke mana nih, Alfred?" tanya Nethere.

Tidak ada jawaban…

"Alfred?" tanya Nethere sambil berbalik dan melihat kalau Alfred sudah menghilang…melarikan diri lebih tepatnya.

"WOI ALFRED! DASAR GAK TAU DIRI! BIKIN SUSAH AJA! BALIK LOE, WOI!" seru Vash sambil mengejar Alfred, diikuti para nation lain. Gak di Mesir, gak di Inggris, kerjaan mereka cuma bikin rusuh aja…-dirajam-

"Tuh, anak kenapa sih, gila gara-gara Arthur ngilang?" tanya Iceland yang mulai frustasi sama kelakuan Alfred yang bikin dia malu gara-gara lari ngejar-ngejar orang di bandara.

"Tau deh! Dasar orang gak awesome! Tadi ngomong keren banget! Sekarang malah melarikan diri! Banyak lagak aja" sindir Gilbert sinis. Kayaknya anak ini masih dendam sama perkataan Alfred yang super pedas di Mesir tadi.

"IHH…ALFRED…BALIK WOI! GUE MAU CEPET-CEPET KETEMU NORGE!" teriak Denmark.

"Tadi katanya mau nyelametin Arthur ama Matthew, gimana sih!" kata Antonio.

"Kasihan banget sih Matthew, punya kakak gila kayak gitu…" kata Malaysia.

"Heh, dimana-mana, kakak beradik itu, kalau bukan kakaknya, adenya yang gila" kata Nethere. "Kamu juga kan! Nesia…manis, cakep, baik…nah elo, udah jelek, belagu pula"

:"Kurang ajar ya!" seru Malaysia. "Mendingan gue daripada elo, tahu! Elo…udah jelek, belagu, gak tahu diri lagi. PD banget ngaku jadi pacar kakak gue!"

"Gue emang pacarnya!" seru Nethere.

"Dibilang loe gak pantas jadi pacarnya!" seru Malaysia.

"Berhenti, stop! Jangan bertengkar di bandara! Malu-maluin!" seru Toris yang juga mulai ngerasa malu sama kelakuan nation-nation sableng itu.

"Mereka bener-bener nyusahin aja, da…" kata Ivan. Dia ngerasa gak ada tenaga lagi buat marah-marah sama mereka.

"Nat'on bo'oh…" gumam Berwarld.

"Oh, my god…kenapa mereka semua harus pada strees sekarang sih?" seru Ludwig frustasi. "Kenapa gilanya gak nanti-nanti aja? Bikin waktu buat nyelametin Feli terbuang-buang aja…" (Aww…Ludwig, ngaku ya…kalau kamu care sama Feli? Ngaku kan, ngaku kan? Ayo bilang, kalau kamu suka…oh bukan, cinta sama Feli! –ditakol Ludwig-)

Setelah kejar-kejaran kayak orang sinting selama satu jam lebih keliling Inggris…akhirnya Alfred berhasil diamankan (memangnya Alfred kriminal?) oleh para nation lainnya. Supaya tidak melarikan diri lagi, akhirnya dia diikat tali dan diseret oleh para nation lain.

"HMMPH... HMPH…HMMPPPHHH…" seru Alfred tidak jelas karena saat itu mulutnya disumpal supaya dia gak bisa teriak-teriak dan bikin mereka malu lagi. (Menurut Author, daripada Alfred yang teriak-teriak lebih memalukan ngebawa dia yang disumpal terus diikat gitu keliling kota. Ya gak sih? Kan kalau kayak gitu mereka bisa aja dikira penculik, gimana sih? Para nation ini memang sableng…-dikemplang-)

"Apa?" tanya Denmark memasang wajah cengo.

"HMMPH…HMPH…" kata Alfred.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" tanya Denmark.

"Itu sumpal mulut dilepas dulu!" seru Iceland. "Kalau gak, mau ampe tua juga elo…" dia menunjuk Denmark. "Dan elo…" dia menunjuk Alfred. "Gak bakal bisa nyambung, tahu~"

"Oh ya…" kata Denmark sambil melepas saputangan yang menyumpal mulut Alfred. "Tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?"

"Gue bilang gue nggak mau pergi ke sana!" seru Alfred. "Gue gak mau pergi ke Raynham hall itu, gak mauu~"

"Raynham hall tuh tempat yang dimaksud surat ini?" tanya Ludwig.

Alfred mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Antonio. "Ayo pergi!"

Mereka pun pergi sambil menyeret Alfred dan segera memasuki mobil sewaan yang mereka sewa dan pergi ke Raynham hall

* * *

Begitu sampai do Raynham hall, hari sudah berganti malam…

"Gawat, sudah malam…" gumam Vash.

"Ayo, kita cepat-cepat temuin pacar siapa lah di dalam dan balik…" kata Toris.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara gemerisik, mereka berbalik dan menemukan Alfred sudah mau melarikan diri lagi.

Antonio dan Denmark akhirnya habis sabar. Mereka berdua mengeluarkan kapak mereka. "Alfred, bergerak selangkah lagi. Gue sambit kaki loe" kata mereka berdua.

Alfred langsung terpaku.

"Aku…sampai sini aja" kata Alfred. "Aku akan lakuin apa aja, asalkan aku nggak masuk ke Raynham hall ini…"

"Memangnya di sini ada apa sih? Sampai segitunya…" kata Toris.

"Raynham hall ini berhantu…" kata Alfred.

Suasana di antara para seme nation itu langsung sunyi senyap.

"HANTU?" pekik Denmark, Antonio, Nethere, Malaysia, dan Gilbert bersamaan.

Alfred mengangguk. "The brown lady itu adalah hantu yang paling jelas terpotret di Raynham hall ini tahun 1936. Katanya dia seorang wanita bangsawan yang memakain baju satin warna cokelat…makanya disebut the brown lady…" kata Alfred.

Denmark langsung menggigil (Eh, ni anak takut hantu juga? Bukannya hidup sama Sweden yang pandangannya lebih serem daripada hantu? –ditabok Berwarld-). "Kok jadi merinding, ya?" katanya.

"Alah, hantu juga cuma setan wanita gitu" kata Vash.

"Hantunya cantik, gak?" tanya Nethere.

"Hohoho, apa nih, niat selingkuh sama kakak gue?" tanya Malaysia. "Putusin dulu kakak gue baru boleh cari pacar lagi"

"Gak mau" kata Nethere sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Soalnya setelah gue putusin, loe mau ngambil dia kan? Sorry ya…Nesia tuh cinta pertama dan terakhir gue" (Aww…Nethere manis banget…rayuan gombal, nih –dilempar Nethere ke laut-)

"Lumayan, seperti wanita normal. Kecuali…tubuhnya kayak suram gitu sama matanya putih" kata Alfred.

"Alah, gitu doang, takut. Berarti bentuknya masih manusia. Ngapain takut sih!" seru Nethere.

"Heh…"

"Udah, biarin aja, Alfred" kata Malaysia. "Dia kebal hantu soalnya dia terbiasa ngeliat hantu-hantu peliharaan kak Nesia…"

"Iya, ah, Cuma hantu aja, apaan sih" kata Denmark sambil ketawa-tawa.

"Loe gak usah songong deh! Mentang negara uke loe itu ladang hantu, wajar aja kamu gak takut hantu~" seru Alfred.

"Bukannya kamu dibesarkan Arthur?" tanya Antonio. "Kok takut hantu sih? Dibanding Norway, Inggris lebih ladang hantu, tahu~"

"Hantu kan nyeremin!" protes Alfred.

"Makanya Alfred…hentikanlah produksi film horror di negara kamu atau paling nggak berhenti nonton film horror. Ini efek kebanyakan nonton film horror" kata Iceland.

"Udahlah Alfred, hantu cuma bisa dilihat orang-orang yang punya indra keenam, jadi kamu gak bakal bisa lihat, kok" kata Toris.

"Kamu tuh bukan orang awesome yang diberkati sih…" kata Gilbert.

Alfred merengut sesaat sebelum menghela napas. "Aku tetap gak mau pergi"

Serentak semua nation yang bawa senjata macam Vash, Ivan, Antonio, Denmark, dan Nethere langsung mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan mengarahkannya ke arah Alfred.

"Loe bisa pilih mau masuk dan keluar dalam keadaan hidup atau diam dan mati di sini, da" kata Ivan dengan aura kegelapan sambil mengacung-acungkan pipanya.

Wajah Alfred langsung pucat pasi.

"Sejak awal yang salah di sini adalah kamu" kata Antonio sambil menggenggam erat kapaknya dan tersenyum riang (Antonio serem, mau ngebacok orang pake kapak kok senyum sih…kebanyakan makan tomat Lovino otak kamu mulai terganggu ya? –disambit kapak-) "Kita bisa aja sampai daritadi saat hari masih siang, menemukan pacar kita dan keluar dari sini saat hari masih terang"

"Bener" kata Vash sambil mengokang senapannya. "Tapi elo" dia menunjuk Alfred. "Selalu melarikan diri, menghambat kita, sehingga kita sampai malam-malam begini"

"Dan sikap loe itu jujur nyebelin banget…" kata Denmark sambil mempererat pegangannya di kapaknya. "Bikin darah naik ke kepala! Cuma gara-gara hantu!"

"Jadi…silakan pimpin jalan ke Raynham hall ini dan temukan pacar siapa pun yang ada di sini atau kau bisa mati sekarang juga…" kata Nethere sambil memain-mainkan pelatuk pistolnya.

"Gak apa-apa kok, kalau kamu mau mati biar aku yang awesome ini yang akan menyampaikan kabar kematiannya sama Mattie!" kata Gilbert.

"Dan aku bakal ngurusin surat asuransi kematian kamu" kata Antonio.

"Mau pesan peti mati dari negara mana? Inggris, Mesir?" kata Heracles. Dia mulai ikutan kesal karena tidurnya terganggu sama nation-nation konyol, sableng, bin stress ini (-ditabok para seme nation-)

"Atau mau dikremasi aja? Pilih yang mana?" tanya Malaysia.

"Mau bikin nisan yang seperti apa? Nanti akan kubuatkan" kata Vash.

"Ada kata-kata awesome untuk surat wasiat kamu?" tanya Gilbert sambil menyeringai, senang banget bisa membalas Alfred untuk perkataan super pedasnya di Mesir tadi.

Alfred menelan ludah, wajanya yang sudah pucat rasanya semakin pucat.

"J'di?" tanya Berwarld dengan tatapan horornya pada Alfred.

Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya lemas. "O…oke…aku pergi…" katanya lemas.

"Bagus, ayo jalan" kata Vash sambil menodongkan senapannya di belakang Alfred. "Mencoba melarikan diri kau akan langsung ku-dor!"

Alfred pun mengangguk lemas sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam Raynham hall itu, disertai dengan para nation lain.

"Ah~tempat ini memang kesannya angker, wajar aja kalau ada han…"

Perkataan Nethere terputus oleh suara langkah-langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Semua nation membeku, wajah mereka langsung pucat. Tapi sepucat apa pun mereka, gak ada yang sepucat Alfred. Anak itu kayaknya hampir pingsan di tempat.

Langkah-langkah kaki itu pun berhenti. Tiba-tiba mereka medengar suara langkah kaki berjalan. Dan tiba-tiba ada tiga sosok yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"GYAAA~HANTU!" seru Alfred sambil bersiap melarikan diri. Tapi Gilbert segera menarik kerah baju pemuda Amerika itu sehingga pemuda Amerika itu harus diam di tempat atau dia bakal mati tercekik.

Sosok-sosok itu semakin mendekat. Setelah cukup dekat, mereka mengenali sosok-sosok itu sebagai Yao, Roderich, dan Tino.

"YAO!" seru Ivan sambil mendatangi pacarnya itu. "Kau nggak apa-apa, kan da?" tanyanya cemas.

Yao cuma mengangguk bingung. "Sepertinya…aku sih tidak apa-apa, aru" katanya. "Kau nggak bikin masalahh kan, aru?"

"Nggak, kok" kata Ivan. "Kalau Yao dalam bahaya baru aku bikin masalah…aku kan cinta banget ama Yao…" (-kalau Natalia denger pasti Yao dibacok mati, deh- -dilempar panda-)

Wajah Yao langsung bersemu merah. "Makasih, aru…" katanya.

"Boleh aku minta hadiah terima kasihnya, da~" kata Ivan dengan senyum polos tanpa dosa.

"Hah?" tanya Yao bingung.

Tanpa peringatan apa-apa, Ivan langsung memeluk Yao dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Yao terbelalak sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya dan balik mencium Ivan. Wah, ciuman mereka berdua hot banget deh~

Vash berjalan ke arah Roderich yang memandangnya dengan pandangan datar. "Kau mau juga menolongku?" tanya Roderich datar.

"Nggak juga" kata Vash. "Aku cuma khawatir kamu mati sebelum kamu bayar hutangmu ke aku" (Ya allah Roddy…pernah ngutang juga ama Vash. Udah tahu nih anak pelitnya ampun-ampunan, masih mau ngutang ama dia! Roddy juga, lagak kayak bangsawan ternyata ngutang! –didor Vash dan dilempar piano ama Roddy-)

"Begitu ya…" katanya, lalu Roderich sedikit tersenyum. "Tapi terima kasih…mau repot-repot menyelamatkan aku. Aku berhutang budi"

"Nggak masalah lah" kata Vash dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah. "Toh memang tugasku untuk menjagamu"

Mendengar itu, pandangan dan senyum lembut yang rasanya gak mungkin ada di wajah seorang Roderich, terpasang di wajahnya. (Hehe, Roddy, kamu sentimental juga…-ditakol Austria-)

"Tapi tetap…terima kasih…" kata Roderich sambil menggenggam tangan Vash lembut.

Vash hanya bisa membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Tino mendatangi Berwarld yang berdiri di hadapannya. Setelah mereka cukup dekat, Tino membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf. "Maaf ya…karena sudah membuat Su-san cemas…KYAA!"

Berwarld langsung meraih Tino ke dalam pelukannya. "As'lk'n k'mu sel'mat it' sud'h c'kup k'k" kata Berwarld sambil mempererat pelukannya pada 'istri'nya itu.

Tino tersenyum. "Terima kasih…sudah mau menolongku…Su-san…" katanya pelan.

"S'ma-s'ma…" gumam Berwarld.

"WOI! LOE-LOE PADA! PANAS NIH! JANGAN MESRA-MESRAAN!" seru Denmark, keki juga dia ngeliat ketiga pasangan 'seme-uke' itu bercumbu mesra gitu…

Mereka dikacangin aja sama tiga pasangan itu…

"Telenovela banget deh adengannya…" seru Iceland yang gerah juga ngeliat kemesraan ketiga pasangan itu.

"Ihh…ngeliat mereka aku yang awesome ini jadi semakin pingin ketemu Mattie…" gumam Gilbert sambil menggigit jarinya.

"Aku juga pengen ketemu Lovi…" gumam Antonio lemas.

"Iggy…kamu dimana sih~aku kangen nih…" kata Alfred dengan pandangan nelangsa.

"Ahh…jadi pengen ketemu Nesia deh, kalau ketemu apa aku bawa pulang ke Belanda aja, ya…" gumam Nethere.

"Gak boleh" kata Malaysia.

"Hah? Apa urusan loe?" seru Nethere.

"Gue gak sudi kakak gue loe bawa-bawa pergi! Ntar gak loe balikin!" seru Malaysia. "Lagian…sudi amat sih kakak gue mau pergi sama loe~mimpi tuh gak usah ketinggian…"

"Ih…ni anak kurang ajar banget ya!" seru Nethere. "Lagian emang Nesia mau sama adik tengil macam loe. Ngayal tuh jangan terlalu muluk tau~"

"Mendingan gue daripada elo, kan!" seru Malaysia. "Sekali lihat juga jelas aku yang lebih pantas ama kak Nesia!"

"Enak aja, gue yang lebih pantas sama dia!" kata Nethere.

"Gue!" seru Malaysia.

"Gue!" seru Nethere.

Dan pertengkaran konyol keduanya terus berlanjut…

"Hah…mereka jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Feliks…" kata Toris sambil menghela napas.

"Setuju. Separah apa pun Feli, dia gak pernah semerepotkan mereka semua…" kata Ludwig sambil memandangi nation lain di depannya itu.

Heracles tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tetap asyik bermain dengan kucing-kucing yang dibawanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kemesraan para pasangan itu selesai juga.

"Jadi, apa kalian tahu siapa penculik itu?" tanya Alfred pada ketiga korban.

Mereka bertiga menggeleng. "Dia…tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahnya" kata Roderich. "Tapi dari suaranya, dia jelas wanita"

"Wanita?" tanya Nethere. "Seorang wanita bisa menculik sebelas lelaki? Kuat banget wanita itu!"

"Kami kan tidak diculik dengan kekerasan, Nethere…" kata Tino. "Kami cuma dibius"

"Dan itu pekerjaan gampang, aru~" kata Yao. "Bahkan untuk seorang wanita…"

"Memang sih…" kata Nethere.

"Lalu? Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Ludwig. Biar nih orang wajahnya datar-datar aja, dalam hati dia udah ketar-ketir banget pengen nyelametin Feli. (Aww…manis banget…Ludwig, kamu memang suami yang paling pantas buat Feli –dilempar pasta-)

"Kami juga nggak tahu, tapi…" Roderich mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat. "Mungkin ini bisa memberitahu. Soalnya aku menemukan kalau aku menggenggamnya saat aku bangun tadi…"

Antonio mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Dia mengeluarkan kertasnya, membacanya pesannya bersama dengan nation lain yang masih belum beruntung mendapatkan pacar mereka lagi. Sementara Vash, Ivan, ama Berwarld sih anteng-anteng aja sama uke-uke mereka tercinta di belakang. Uke mereka kan sudah ketemu gitu~kenapa harus ikut campur lagi. (tidak setia kawan banget orang-orang ini –langsung dikemplang Vash, Ivan, ama Berwarld-)

_Selamat…kalian sudah menemukan beberapa uke yang telah kukembalikan…_

_Dengan ini kukembalikan para uke yang jujur saja…semenya aku rasa sangat menyeramkan. Daripada aku menjadi korban balas dendam mereka yang menyeramkan dan mati konyol maka mereka kukembalikan._

_Petunjuk untuk menemukan pacar kalian berikutnya…_

_Danau ini indah sekaligus mistis._

_Danau ini terbentuk setelah seluruh desa Bezid tenggelam, membuat hanya sebuah menara gereja lokal beserta pohon-pohon yang menjulang di atas danau._

_Seandainya kau menyelam akan kau temukan puing-puing desa yang terserang banjir, menambah keindahan dan kemistisan tempat ini. _

_Tempat yang indah untuk bersua dengan pacar tercinta kan?_

_Semoga kalian menemukan pacar kalian selanjutnya._

_Siapa ya yang kira-kira beruntung untuk menemukan ukenya kali ini?_

_SEKIAN_

_Salam sayang…XD_

Mereka memandang surat itu sebelum menghela napas bersamaan.

'harus mencari lagi…capek deh~' pikir mereka semua. (para seme maruk –dibuang ke laut-

* * *

**Author note:**

**Chapter ini maksa kan? Saya juga ngerasa gitu, kok XP. maklum...orang stress...**

**Dengan ini diberitahukan kalau mungkin humor cerita akan berkurang drastic dan digantikan dengan cerita romance/adventure. Karena bahkan saya rasanya sudah gak bisa ketawa dengan semua tugas-tugas kuliah saya dan itu mempengaruhi pembuatan fanfic saya.**

**Diharap tidak kecewa ya.**

**Ada request mengenai siapa yang harus saya kembalikan pada pacarnya selanjutnya?**

**Sekian aja deh, dan seperti biasa…ditunggu reviewnya ya! XP**


	6. Chapter 6

"ENAK AJA LOE-LOE PADA MAU PULANG NINGGALIN KITA!" seru Alfred pada pasangan di hadapannya.

"Eh, ongkos pesawat keliling dunia tuh mahal tahu! Roderich udah ketemu, jangan suruh gue buang-buang uang lagi!" kata Vash.

"DASAR PASANGAN MATRE! PELIT!" seru Denmark.

"Tadi kamu bilang apa? Mau ku-dor ceritanya?" seru Vash sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Denmark.

"T'pi mem'ng k'ta sem'a g'k ad' ur'sa' l'gi di s'ni…" gumam Berwarld.

"Bantuin kita napa? Kita kan udah capek-capek bantuin kalian nemuin pacar kalian?" seru Nethere.

"Kapan kalian bantuin kami, da? Yang ada kalian semua pada nyusahin aja ceritanya, da~" kata Ivan.

"Tapi tetep saja…"

"Sudahlah, memang lebih baik kita bantuin mereka, kan Su-san…" kata Tino sambil menarik lengan kemeja 'suami'nya itu.

"Asal bayar ongkos pesawat yang kami gunakan selama perjalanan, aku akan bantu…" kata Roderich tenang.

"Apaan sih, Roddy? Gak awesome banget! Maruk! Pelit kalian berdua tuh memang maruk!" kata Gilbert frustasi.

"Aku gak mau dibilang begitu sama orang yang selalu nodong makan sama orang lain…" kata Roderich pada Gilbert.

"Tapi…sebaiknya kita ikut mereka aja, deh, Ivan…sekalian liburan gitu, aru…" kata Yao.

"Baiklah…" kata Ivan. Sepertinya anak ini memang manut banget dengan uke-nya.

"Aku ikut dengan dua syarat" kata Vash sambil mengacungkan jarinya. "Satu, bayar balik semua ongkos perjalanan, dua, jangan suruh aku ikut-ikutan nyari pacar kalian. Roddy udah ketemu. Aku gak ada urusan lagi…"

"Ada urusannya" kata Alfred dengan sorot mata marah, pandangannya dingin banget deh! "Kalau sampai Iggy dan Mattie gak ketemu…kupastikan kalian semua bertanggung jawab. Terutama elo…" katanya sambil menunjuk Gilbert.

"Kok gue sih? Apa salah aku yang awesome ini!" seru Gilbert.

"Loe ada di rumah Mattie. Iya juga dia masih diculik!" kata Alfred tenang. "B-o-d-o-h"

"Enak aja loe bilang gue yang awesome ini bodoh!"seru Gilbert marah. "Kamu juga ngelakukan hal yang sama dengan Arthur!"

"Gak peduli" kata Alfred sambil berjalan pergi. "Mattie lecet sejari aja, gue hajar loe habis-habisan ntar"

Gilbert langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Berdoa aja supaya Matthew selamat, deh…" bisik Antonio pada sahabatnya itu. "Soalnya kelihatannya sih Alfred itu serius, deh…"

"Kenapa sih Mattie bisa punya kakak gak awesome kayak gitu?" bisik Gilbert balik sama Antonio.

"Didikannya beda, sih…Matthew kan dibesarkan France…" bisik Antonio.

"Tapi dia gak mesum kayak France…" bisik Gilbert.

Di rumah France di Perancis, Francis kembali bersin.

"Alfred juga gak gentleman kayak Arthur, sih…" kata Gilbert.

"Dia mah lebih mirip pirate Arthur…" bisik Antonio sambil merinding, ingat betapa seramnya Arthur di masa-masa bajak laut itu. Ah tapi sekarang Arhur sudah melembek, karena kepincut pada keimutan seorang Amerika, jadilah dia nyembunyiin sifat jeleknya dan munculin yang bagus-bagusnya aja, dasar Iggy, sok keren di depan chibiAmerika ceritanya, padahal rebutan ama Francis aja sampe nangis-nangis segala, gak keren! (-ditabok Arthur-).

Belum sempet Gilbert ngejawab apa pun, Alfred sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan pandangan kematian. Antonio dan Gilbert langsung berdiri tegap sambil meneguk ludah.

"Ngapain malah bergosip kayak ibu-ibu?" desis Alfred pelan.

Antonio dan Gilbert langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan ganas karena ketakutan. Wajah mereka pucat pasi saat mereka mengikuti Alfred berjalan ke arah para nation lain yang sedang berkerumun.

"Dimana nih? Aku gak pernah dengar ada tempat seperti ini…" gumam Denmark.

Ludwig menghela napas. "Toris…" katanya.

"Ya…"

"Panggil adik loe, dong? Eduard, kan?" kata Ludwig.

"Kenapa, da?" tanya Ivan bingung.

"Dia kan ahli pakai komputer, kali aja dia bisa beri info soal danau yang dimaksud surat ini…" dia melambaikan surat yang diberikan sang anymous kidnapper itu. "Lewat pencarian internet…"

Toris berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan menelepon adiknya itu. "Katanya dia akan segera mengabari kalau dapat info" katanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Berarti tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, dong?" kata Antonio. "Selain menunggu…"

"Ya…kita istirahat dulu, deh…" kata Tino sambil tersenyum manis. "Ini kan sudah malam, memaksakan diri juga gak baik…"

Semua nation itu mengangguk. Mereka kembali ke Inggris dan pergi ke sebuah hotel di sana…

* * *

Keesokan paginya…

Toris mendatangi para nation yang sedang sarapan dengan muka kusut (muka kusut? Disetrika dong! –ditabok-). "Eduard sudah menemukan di mana danau itu" kata Toris sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Dinama?..." gumam Alfred linglung.

"Loe seharusnya bilang dimana…kok jadi malah dinama?" gumam Vash.

"Maaf…" gumam Alfred… "Aku gak bisa tidur…AKU INGAT IGGY MELULU~" dia langsung nangis bombay di meja makan.

"Alfred! Gak usah nangis kenapa! Malu-maluin banget!" seru Vash pada Alfred.

"Kamu enak, Roderich sudah balik, Iggy~" gumam Alfred.

"Alfred hentikan! Gila juga ada batasnya" kata Iceland datar sambil menghirup tehnya.

"Jadi…dimana danaunya?" tanya Ludwig mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menyelamatkan muka karena tingkah Alfred itu membuat mereka dipandangi aneh sama orang-orang di ruang makan itu.

"Eh…em…danau Bezid di Romania…" kata Toris.

Antonio tersentak, tidak lama kemudian matanya langsung berkaca-kaca. "Romania?" bibirnya gemetar. "Romano…LOVINO GUE~~" ratapnya penuh derita sambil menangis seperti Alfred.

"Meletus juga deh…balon stressnya" gumam Gilbert sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Antonio yang masih nangis-nangis bombay di sampingnya.

"Kita pergi saja…" kata Yao sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan bangkit. "Sebelum dua orang itu…" dia menunjuk Alfred dan Antonio. "Semakin stress dan gila…"

"Setuju…" gumam Roderich. Semua nationpun segera bangkit, khusus untuk Alfred dan Antonio, mereka harus diseret oleh Vash dan Gilbert, soalnya mereka gak mau bangun dan tetep nangis-nagis gaje. Seme stress ya…kasihan Lovi ama Artie yang jadi uke mereka…-dilempar tomat sama hamburger-

Seperti kemarin, mereka kembali pergi naik pesawat. Begitu sampai di Romania, Antonio malah nangis semakin kencang gara-gara ingat sama Lovinonya tercinta. Gilbert menghela napas, saat mereka berhenti di sebuah café untuk minum sambil beristirahat sejenak.

"Antonio, sudah hentikan deh…gak awesome banget tahu…" gumam Gilbert.

"Tapi Lovino…Lovino gue~ Gilbert~Lovino gue…" ratap Antonio sambil menenggak minuman kalengnya tanpa henti. Wajahnya melas~ banget kayak anak anjing ditendang (-diseruduk banteng-)

"Antonio, sudah deh, Selama Lovino gak awesome kamu gak ada di sini…cari gantinya aja deh, dan lagian…loe udah minum berapa banyak tuh, itu udah kaleng kesepuluh, boy, masih punya tenaga buat teriak-teriak ya?" kata Gilbert sambil meneguk jus kaleng yang baru saja dibelinya bersama dengan nation lain yang kini sudah berjalan di depan mereka.

Antonio memandang Gilbert. "Kalau gue sama elo…mau nggak?" gumam Antonio sama Gilbert.

Jus yang ada di mulut Gilbert langsung tersembur. Dia langsung memandang Antonio dengan mata terbelalak. Dia melihat wajah Antonio sedikit memerah dan ekpresinya sedikit lemas. Dia segera menyambar kaleng minuman yang dipegang Antonio dan mengamatinya. "Bir?" seru Gilbert panik begitu melihat kaleng minuman Antonio

"Ayolah Gil…" gumam Antonio sambil nemplok di bahu Gilbert kayak lintah. "Gue mau deh~ diapain aja ama elo. Buat gue lupain soal Lovi, Gilbert~. Gak awesome banget kan…loe nolak temen loe ini?"

"An…Antonio kamu mabuk! Jangan aneh-aneh, deh!" seru Gilbert sambil berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Antonio.

Antonio terkikik. "Kalau gue mabuk emang kenapa? Gue jadi lebih menggoda kan?" katanya. (buset, Antonio kamu paham sekali daya tarik kamu ya? Ngerti sekali kalau mabuk ke-uke-an mu itu membuat para seme pasti terpontang-panting sama kamu. Kamu memang uke yang menggoda, kok! Lovino, kalau kau mau jadi seme, buat Spain mabuk aja deh, saya jamin, dia akan segera jadi uke yang jinak. Oh tapi…si Antonio ini mau jadi seme ataupun uke tetap saja agresif! –digiles gerobak tomat-)

"Jadi?" tanya Antonio sambil menyeringai penuh nafsu. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bibir mereka cuma berjarak sekitar beberapa senti lagi. "Mau gak jadi pengganti Lovi? Gue mau kok, jadi uke loe, Gil…"

Wajah Gilbert, sumpah sudah lebih merah dari tomat Antonio. Ya tuhan…cobaan apa yang kau berikan sama Gilbert? Di hadapannya ada seorang Antonio Carriedo yang sedang dalam mode uke yang ya ampun…sangat menggoda iman, Tuhan! Sebagai seme…siapa sih yang tahan dengan ke uke an seorang Spain ini? Spain yang sekarang ini benar-benar menggoda iman untuk melakukan…ehem, ehem, adegan-adegan yang pasti bikin Elizaveta atau Kiku menjerit riang. Ah, gak usah Kiku atau Elizaveta, kalau Author ngeliat juga pasti Author bakal jerit-jerit gaje. Spain sebagai uke itu adalah mimpi para fujoshi hetalia masa kini, boy! Ya nggak sih?

"Gilbert~" kata Antonio sambil memandangi Gilbert dengan pandangan puppy eyes.

Tamatlah riwayat Gilbert, the end, owari, selesai, dan berbagai bahasa lain. Nyaris saja Gilbert kehilangan akal sehat dan menyerah pada tatapan puppy eyes seorang Antonio itu. Nyaris saja dia menyerah pada instingnya sebagai seorang seme dan menggerayangi tubuh seorang Antonio yang…kan lumayan seksi juga, iya gak saudara-saudara?

Untungnya saudara-saudara, kegiatan yang menjurus ke rate M itu sempat dihentikan oleh Alfred. Ih, Alfred kejam, kenapa dihentikan? Harusnya kamu hentikan kalau aktivitas rate M nya udah selesai, Author kan mau memfoto adegan rate M PrussiaSpain, batal deh~ Alfred kejem! Ntar bakal author bikin kau gak bisa rate M an sama Arthur sebulan! (-ditabok Alfred-)

"Berani bener loe? Mau selingkuh?" kata Alfred sambil menatap tajam pada Gilbert, sementara Antonio…karena dia masih mabuk, dia masih~aja nemplok dengan mesranya sama Gilbert. Tapi tiba-tiba dia tersenyum lebar dan segera melemparkan diri ke arah Alfred.

"Alfred~gimana kalau loe lupain aja Arthur dan jadi seme gue~" kata Antonio. Alfred terbelalak menatap Antonio yang sekarang meluk dia dengan erat itu.

"WTF? Antonio, loe mabuk?" seru Alfred (tumben, Alfred, kamu ngumpat segala? Sudah ketularan Iggy yang selalu berbahasa 'cinta' sama kamu? –dibacok Arthur-)

"Aku mabuk ya~" kata Antonio sambil memandang Alfred sejenak sebelum kembali tertawa terkikik. "Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak~"

"ANTONIO! LEPASIN GUE!" seru Alfred panik.

"Gue lepasin…kalau loe mau cium gue dulu~" kata Antonio sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Antonio~ Gue cuma mau ama Iggy! Jangan suruh gue selingkuh, Antonio~" ratap Alfred. "Meskipun kau memang sangat manis, cakep, dan sangat menggoda iman, tapi…"

Tiba-tiba mata Antonio tertutup dan dia jatuh tertidur di pelukan Alfred. Alfred mendongak dan melihat Ivan memegang sebuah suntikan di tangannya. "Nah, selesai, da~"

"LOE NGAPAIN ANTONIO?" seru Gilbert panik sama Ivan. "BERANI NGELUKAIN ANTONIO, LOE BAKAL GUE CINCANG, IVAN~" (Aww…Gilbert…ucapan seorang seme sejati pada ukenya! Apa kau sudah melupakan Matthew? Matthew, sama Author aja yuk, sememu sudah selingkuh –dikemplang Gilbert-)

"Gue cuma bikin dia tidur, kok, da~" kata Ivan sambil tersenyum polos. "Soalnya kalau dilanjutin, kalian bisa…selingkuh buta…"

"Aku nggak bakal selingkuh! Gue tuh cinta mati sama Iggy!" seru Alfred.

"Ah, masa, da?" tanya Ivan.

"Apalah, ayo pergi, yuk. Semakin cepat kita nemuin Lovino, semakin cepat aku…menyelamatkan kewarasanku yang awesome ini" gumam Gilbert sambil menggendong Antonio yang masih tertidur pulas di punggungnya.

Mereka bertiga pun segera berjalan menyusul para nation lain yang sudah berkumpul di depan sebuah mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke danau Bezid.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di danau Bezid…

"Danau ini indah sekali…memang tempat yang pantas untuk pacaran…" gumam Toris sambil memandangi danau itu.

"Iya…"gumam Ludwig.

"Apalagi menara gerejanya, benar-benar menginspirasi orang untuk menikah, aru~" kata Yao.

"Yao, kalau aku ngajak kamu nikah kamu mau?" tanya Ivan.

Yao langsung menggeleng. "Takutnya ntar aku bakal dibacok Natalia, aru~" kata Yao.

"Ah…kalau aku ngelamar Nesia di sini diterima, gak ya…" kata Nethere.

"Gak mungkin, gue gak akan ngebiarin kakak gue nerima lamaran orang bule gila macam loe" kata Malaysia.

"Loe kenapa sih dari kemarin-kemarin sensi ama gua? Dendam apa sih loe sama gue? Dendam karena gue cowoknya Nesia sementara loe cuma adik gilanya si Nesia?" seru Nethere.

"Kapan-kapan loe pacaran ama kakak gue? Gue nggak pernah denger cerita begitu, ya!" seru Malaysia.

Tiba-tiba mereka semua mendengar suara gemerisik semak-semak. Mereka semua berbalik dan melihat Feliks dan Kiku balik menatap mereka.

"TORIS!" seru Feliks sambil melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukan Toris yang langsung memeluknya erat. (Aww…Toris, kau bisa manis juga ternyata, maukah menjadi salah satu pacar Author? –ditendang kuda poni-)

"Feliks…kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" gumam Toris pelan sambil mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Feliks, sementara tangannya yang satunya membelai rambut Feliks pelan.

Feliks tersenyum. "Pastinya…" kata Feliks, lalu dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Toris pelan, membuat wajah Toris langsung merah padam.

"FELIKS!" seru Toris malu sambil mengusap bibirnya.

"Kau suka, kan?" kata Feliks. "Ucapan terima kasih karena sudah bersusah payah menyelamatkanku"

Toris tersenyum dan kembali merengkuh ukenya itu. "Asalkan kau kembali ke sisiku, aku rela kok bersusah payah" katanya (Toris, kok kamu jadi ngegombal? Ketularan Ivan yang selalu ngegombal mati sama Yao atau Alfred ama Arthur? –dikemplang Ivan ama Alfred-)

Sementara itu Kiku…

Kiku berjalan menghampiri Heracles yang berdiri sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon. Begitu sampai, dia baru saja membuka mulutnya sebelum tiba-tiba saja Heracles ambruk sambil memeluk Kiku.

"Greece-san…He…Hera-san…" gumam Kiku pelan dengan wajah yang agak bersemu merah saat tiba-tiba saja Heracles memeluknya.

"Karena kau sudah kembali, aku bisa tidur dengan tenang, kan…" gumam Heracles sambil menutup matanya dan kembali jatuh tertidur.

Kiku menghela napas sebelum tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Heracles. "Ya…selamat tidur…Heracles-san…" katanya pelan.

"WOI, FELIKS, KIKU, mana petunjuk selanjutnya, mana? Sebentar lagi gue rasanya mau gila!" seru Alfred pada kedua uke itu.

Kiku segera mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dengan tenang kepada Alfred sambil tetap memeluk erat Heracles. "Silakan, America-san…" katanya sopan.

Alfred segera mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Semua nation seme yang masih belum beruntung (memangnya kuis?) segera mengerumuni Alfred dan membaca surat yang ada di dalam amplop itu.

_Selamat…dua uke lagi telah kukembalikan…_

_Anggaplah ini hadiah karena semenya selalu baik menjaga dan memperhatikan para uke ini. Mereka tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak mereka, dan selalu berusaha menyenangkan uke mereka. Benar-benar contoh seme yang patut diteladani._

_Baiklah, petunjuk selanjutnya…_

_Kuburan ini sangat seram…bahkan negara pemiliknya memiliki peraturan khusus untuk memasuki kompleks pemakaman ini._

_Kabarnya pemakaman ini berhantu, hantu-hantunya sering kali menghantui rumah-rumah di sana._

_Pantang lho, mendekati pemakaman ini malam-malam._

_Karena kuburan ini terkenal sebagai kuburan terangker di dunia._

_Sekian. _

_Semoga beruntung menemukan uke kalian berikutnya._

_Kalau kalian cukup punya nyali untuk pergi ke tempat berikutnya._

_Salam._

_ANONYMOUS KIDNAPPER XP_

Semua seme nation yang belum beruntung, minus Antonio, yang masih tertidur pulas, langsung merinding disko begitu membaca surat itu…

_Kuburan? Kita harus nyari mereka di kuburan berhantu? Ya tuhan…_begitulah kira-kira pemikiran para nation seme itu.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Jelek kan? Saya juga ngerasa chapter ini jelek, maklum saya lagi galau dengan UTS jurusan saya, jadilah saya menggalau akut gini.**

**Maaf ya…kalau fanfic ini makin gaje dan jelek…**

**Sekian aja deh, kalau berkenan terus baca fanfic gaje saya ini, ya XD**


	7. Chapter 7

"NGGAK MAU! SAMPAI MATI PUN AKU NGGAK MAU KE SANA!" seru Alfred kencang pada para nation lain yang berdiri di hadapannya, meski nyatanya sih dia cuma adu bacot sama Denmark, Antonio (yang sudah sadar dari mabuknya), Gilbert, dan Nethere. Sementara Ludwig, Iceland, dan Malaysia sih…adem-adem aja di belakang sambil mencari tempat yang dimaksud oleh sang anonymous kidnapper itu kali ini. Eh, yang lain? Jelas sibuk pacaran, dong. Uke mereka kan sudah balik. Inilah yang kita sebut habis manis sepah dibuang, setelah tujuan tercapai, mereka nggak peduli lagi sama nation lain yang pacarnya belum ditemukan. Kejam. (-dihajar all nation-)

'Alfred…kalau ini soal hantu lagi…" kata Antonio.

"BUKAN KARENA HANTUNYA!" seru Alfred. "ADA YANG LEBIH MENYERAMKAN DARIPADA HANTU DI NEGARA ITU!"

"Eh, kamu tahu pemakaman ini di mana?" tanya Denmark sambil mengangkat alis. Alfred langsung menutup mulutnya seolah dia kelepasan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Nggak, aku nggak tahu" kata Alfred.

Semua nation yang menghadapi Alfred menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Alfred, loe jangan bohong, ya, gak awesome banget tahu" kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum mengancam.

"Aku nggak tahu. Sumpah, aku nggak tahu pemakaman ini di mana" kata Alfred, meski wajahnya sudah sangat jelas mengatakan kalau dia berbohong.

"Alfred…" geram Nethere.

"Alfred…jangan-jangan kamu…takut ketemu dia, ya?" tanya Toris yang sedang asyik duduk di bawah pohon dengan Feliks berbaring di pangkuannya tiba-tiba.

Suasana di antara mereka langsung sunyi senyap.

"Dia?" tanya Denmark dengan alis terangkat.

Alfred langsung memandang Toris dengan pandangan marah, tapi Toris sama sekali tidak bergeming. Wong, dia hidup disiksa Rusia mulu. Jelas, Toris sudah kebal penyiksaan, hidupnya teraniaya tiga orang, Ivan, Natalia, ama Feliks. Toris…malang nian nasibmu, nak, dianiaya tiga orang gila (-ditabok pipa, dibacok pisau, dan ditendang kuda poni-)

"Iya…dia" kata Toris sambil tersenyum simpati.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Antonio bingung.

Ludwig, Iceland, dan Malaysia yang daritadi asyik bermain laptop, menjelajah dunia maya untuk mencari tempat yang dimaksud oleh sang anonymous kidnapper itu tiba-tiba mengangkat alis. Lalu perlahan-lahan wajah mereka menunjukkan ekspresi paham dan mereka bertiga langsung menghela napas.

"Kak Alfred…kakak takut ketemu sama kak Scotland, ya?" tanya Iceland sambil menggigit muffin yang dibawanya.

"Suasana di antara mereka semakin sunyi senyap…

"Scotland?" tanya Nethere bingung. "Kenapa harus takut ketemu dia? Scotland itu kakak Arthur, kan?"

Alfred mengalihkan pandangannya. "Justru karena dia kakak Iggy, aku gak mau ketemu…" gumam Alfred.

"Kenapa tuh?" tanya Gilbert. "Bukannya kewajiban untuk bertemu keluarga pacar?"

"Soalnya…"

"Kalau Scotland tahu Alfred sama Arthur berpacaran, yakinlah Scotland bakal mencincang Alfred…" kata Toris sambil mengelus rambut Feliks.

"Heh? Jadi selama ini kakak-kakak Arthur gak tahu kalau kalian berpacaran?" tanya Antonio.

Alfred menggeleng. "Mereka kan overprotektif mentah sama Iggy, jadi…ya, gitu deh…" kata Alfred.

"Apa? Jadi Amerika-san…selama ini kau kawin lari dengan England-san?" seru Kiku yang duduk di bawah pohon dengan Heracles yang masih tertidur bersandar di bahunya dengan nada berapi-api dan agak riang. Sepertinya jiwa fujondashinya kumat…Kiku, bagi-bagi doujin sama foto-foto yang kamu dapat selama perjalanan ini nanti sama author, ya? GRATIS! (-ditusuk katana-)

"Kami belum nikah, Japan…" gumam Alfred. "Tapi…hubungan kami…memang bisa dibilang hubungan 'terlarang' sama kakaknya"

Tiba-tiba Antonio dan Denmark tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa? Kenapa malah ketawa?" tanya Alfred sambil mengangkat alis.

"Gak, lucu aja…" kata Antonio sambil masih cekikikan. "Kau sebegitu takutnya dengan kakak yang overprotektif dengan adiknya macam Scotland pada Arthur, padahal…" dia tertawa lagi.

"Padahal kau sendiri juga overprotektif sama Matthew…" kata Denmark sambil tertawa keras. "Sebenarnya kan posisi kamu sama Scotland sama…"

"Itu beda!" seru Alfred sambil membela diri. "Setidaknya Gilbert memang gak cocok sama Mattie…"

"WOI! Berani bener loe ngomong begitu, gak awesome banget!" seru Gilbert.

"Itu kenyataan" kata Alfred tenang.

Gilbert langsung mendelik. " Heh, di mata Scotland, kamu juga gak cocok sama Arthur, tahu…" seru Gilbert.

"Makanya, aku sebisa mungkin menghindari Scotland, kan?" seru Alfred. "Ireland sama Wales, mereka masih mendingan, tapi Scotland...itu lain cerita!"

"Sudahlah Alfred…kita kan nggak harus ketemu Scotland…" kata Nethere menenangkan. "Kan kita cuma harus ke pemakamannya aja…"

"Kita tetap harus ketemu Scotland…" kata Ludwig. "Karena untuk ke pemakaman GreyfiarFirk ini…kita harus masuk dengan pembimbing tour…dan itu jelas…kita harus minta izin sama Scotland kan? Kalau masuk seenaknya kita bisa dianggap penyusup"

"Dan katanya kalau masuk seenaknya ke kuburan ini, kemungkinan kembalinya kecil, lho…" kata Malaysia.

Alfred langsung pucat.

"Dengan kata lain, mau masuk ke kuburan itu seenaknya atau ketemu kak Scotland, tetap aja ada kemungkinan matinya…pilih yang kemungkinan matinya jelas aja, deh…" kata Iceland datar.

"Supaya mudah dikubur…dan mudah membawa jenazah kamu ke Amerika, da~" kata Ivan.

"Aku usulkan kalau sebaiknya kamu ketemu ama Scotland aja, deh…" kata Toris. "Setidaknya di sana kan ada Ireland dan Wales, mungkin mereka bisa menolongmu"

"Yang ada siksaannya ningkat tiga kali lipat…" gumam Alfred.

"Bagus, dong" sindir Gilbert. "Kamu mati aku yang awesome ini bisa pacaran dengan leluasa sama Mattie…"

"Aku akan hantui kamu seumur hidupku kalau kau berani melakukan itu. Kalau diberi keleluasaan berlebihan, kau suka ngelunjak" kata Alfred datar.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Berlama-lama juga pacar siapa pun ini gak akan kembali" kata Nethere.

"Alah…aku berani bertaruh yang akan dikembaliin pasti si Norway ama Nesia" kata Alfred.

Nethere, Malaysia, dan Denmark mengangkat alis "Kok seyakin itu?" tanya mereka bertiga.

"Mereka kan berteman sama yang namanya hantu" sindir Alfred.

"Lalu Lovino dan Arthur?" tanya Denmark.

"Lovino takut hantu…" kata Antonio.

"Dan Arthur…aku tak yakin si penculik itu berani menaruh Iggy tepat di negara kakaknya. Soalnya dia bisa diburu nantinya…sebagai kriminal…sama Scotland…" kata Alfred.

"Lalu…Feliciano sama siapa…Matthew?" tanya Nethere.

Antonio tertawa. "Nggak mungkin itu. Penculiknya bisa dibunuh kedua mantan perwira nazi di sana…" katanya sambil menunjuk Gilbert dan Ludwig.

"Lagian…rasanya memang Feli dan Mattie tuh terlalu suci dan alim untuk ditaruh di tempat seseram kuburan" kata Alfred (buset, Feli? Loe katain Feli alim, Alfred? Apakah kau sudah mulai rabun? Tak tahukah kau kalau Feliciano itu serigala berbulu domba? –dilempar patung Liberty dan Coloseum-)

"Tentu saja" geram Gilbert. "Gak awesome banget penculik sadis itu kalau berani menaruh Mattie di kuburan. Aku nggak akan pernah memaafkannya kalau dia berani melakukannya"

"Ya sudahlah, ayo pergi. Ntar keburu malam, mampuslah kita harus keliling kuburan berhantu malam-malam. Bisa dihantui arwah-arwah gaje seumur hidup kita…" kata Denmark sambil menggigil.

Maka semua nation itu pun berangkat menuju Scotlandia. Begitu sampai, nation yang sudah mendapatkan pasangannya memutuskan tinggal di hotel, dan mereka yang belum beruntung pergi ke rumah Scotland. Kan gak sopan kalau seenaknya menginap di rumah orang dalam jumlah besar, iya kan?

Begitu mereka berdelapan sampai ke rumah Scotland… begitu tiba di depan rumah…

"Ketuk pintunya kenapa?" tanya Nethere melihat Alfred yang seperti patung, berdiri membeku.

"Ta…tapi…" gumam Alfred sambil meneguk ludah. "Aku belum siap…nih…"

Antonio menghela napas dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah mewah bertingkat itu.

"ANTONIO!" seru Alfred. "KENAPA PINTUNYA LOE KETUK?"

"Apa sih?" seru Antonio. "Kau mau luntang-lantung kayak pengemis tidur di luar rumah orang?"

Alfred hanya terdiam.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki. Pintu rumah itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang pemuda Irlandia berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau.

"Kalian…?" tanya Ireland melihat kedelapan nation yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Halo, Ireland…" kata Antonio sambil melambaikan tangan riang. "Scotland ada, nggak?"

"Scotland…dia sedang bicara dengan Wales, sih…masuk saja dulu, deh…" kata Ireland membuka pintu rumah itu lebih lebar untuk mempersilakan para nation itu masuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau ngapain kalian ketemu Scotland?" tanya Ireland tiba-tiba sambil memandangi para nation itu.

Semua nation itu serentak memandangi Alfred.

"Ah…ehm…anu…itu…" kata Alfred terbata-bata, membuat Ireland mengangkat alis bingung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu di lantai atas terbuka dan tidak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok Scotland dan Wales turun dari tangga.

"Hei…Scotland…ada yang mau bicara denganmu, nih" kata Ireland sambil menunjuk para nation itu.

Scotland memandangi para nation itu sambil mengangkat alis. "Mau ngapain elo-elo pada ada di sini?" tanyanya datar.

"Mau minta sesuatu dari kamu…" kata Denmark sambil nyengir, jujur dia juga agak ketar-ketir sama Scotland, maklum pemuda berambut merah itu kan kakaknya Arthur yang dulu pernah memerintah separuh dunia. Adiknya aja udah seseram itu, gimana kakaknya? Ah, memang keluarga Kirkland itu semuanya keluarga serem, mereka kan keluarga tsundere…dan lagian Arthur jadi seseram itu jangan-jangan gara-gara waktu kecilnya selalu ditindas ketiga kakaknya ini, ya? Kakak-kakak gak bener membuat adik mereka akhirnya jadi gak benar juga.(-ditabok keluarga Kirkland…-)

"Mau minta apa?" tanya Scotland. "Asal jangan minta yang aneh-aneh aja…"

"Kami mau minta izin dari kamu untuk memasuki pemakaman Greyfiar Firk di Edinburgh…" kata Ludwig.

Scotland, Wales, dan Ireland memandang mereka bingung. "Ngapain mau ke pemakaman itu? Itu kan pemakaman angker…" kata Wales bingung.

"Em…kami mau…" kata Antonio. Tapi Alfred keburu memotong perkataan Antonio.

"LIBURAN! Iya, mumpung dapat hari libur, jadi kami mau wisata ke pemakaman Greyfiar Firk itu" kata Alfred sambil tertawa.

Suasana di sana langsung sunyi senyap…

"…bukannya kamu takut hantu? Kata Arthur…kau selalu jejeritan gaje tiap kali nonton film horror dan sekarang malah mau liburan ke pemakaman berhantu? Kau baik-baik saja, Alfred?" tanya Ireland.

"Siapa bilang? Aku terlalu awesome untuk takut dengan sesuatu bernama hantu…" kata Alfred.

"WOI, Alfred, itu line khas gue! Jangan seenaknya memakainya! Gak pantas buat orang gak awesome macam kamu!" seru Gilbert.

"Diam loe!" seru Alfred. "Status hubungan kamu dengan Mattie ada di tangan aku sama Iggy, jadi gak usah ngebacot atau kubuat kau gak bisa bertemu Mattie selamanya…Mattie itu…kalau Arthur yang bicara, dia manut, lho…"

Gilbert langsung meneguk ludah.

"Arthur juga gak menyetujui hubungan kamu sama Matthew?" tanya Antonio.

"Iya…dan nggak" kata Gilbert. "Dia setuju…dengan syarat yang bejibun banyaknya…orangtua seram…"

"Dia memang kakak yang menyeramkan, boy…" kata Alfred. "Karena itu juga kami tumbuh jadi negara makmur sentosa kayak sekarang…"

"Halah, semenyeramkan apa Arthur juga, tetap aja kamu tuh 'adik' favorit dia" dengus Denmark, sukses membuat wajah Alfred agak bersemu merah.

"Ah…sudahlah, jadi Scotland, boleh nggak?" kata Alfred sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Scotland memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh. "Orang aneh, liburan malah mau wisata ke kuburan, harusnya kan ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan…" gumamnya. "Ah, ya sudahlah, Ireland, temani mereka, ya"

"Eh, aku?" kata Ireland.

"Iyalah, secara siapa sih yang mau membuang-buang waktu nemenin orang-orang aneh ke sana?" kata Scotland. Ah, nggak kakak, gak adik, pedasnya sama. Apakah Arthur jadi menganut sifat tsundere itu karena turunan keluarganya yang memang sudah sinting? (-ditabok keluarga Kirkland-)

"Kenapa sih kamu selalu menyuruhku? Orang lain kan banyak" protes Ireland sambil menghela napas pada kakaknya itu (Author nggak tahu sih siapa yang lebih tua antara Scotland ama Ireland, tapi kalau nggak salah, Scotland bergabung sama Inggris di abad ke 18 sementara Ireland di abad ke 19, jadi secara, Scotland lebih dulu jadi kakak Arthur daripada Ireland, maka…author putuskan Scotland lebih tua dari Ireland! – ditabok Hidekaz Himaruya karena seenaknya mutusin-)

"Soalnya…kau adik favoritku" kata Scotland sambil menyeringai pada adiknya itu.

Wajah Ireland agak bersemu merah. "Apa deh…" gumamnya.

"Ya sudahlah, nggak usah mesra-mesraan" kata Wales dengan tenang, lalu menoleh pada para nation yang masih berdiri di hadapan mereka bertiga. "Karena ini sudah malam, lebih baik kalian nginap di sini saja dulu dan pergi besok pagi"

Semua nation itu hanya mengangguk. Mereka lebih tertarik memikirkan keberadaan pacar mereka yang entah ada di mana.

"Baiklah, aku akan siapkan kamar untuk kalian. Scotland, pinjam kamarmu, ya…" kata Wales yang cuma dibalas anggukan dengan Scotland yang berjalan pergi ke arah dapur.

Maka jadilah semua nation itu menginap di rumah Scotland, dan Alfred…jelas sebisa mungkin menghindari pembicaraan mengenai Arthur, yang untungnya…saat ini tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh ketiga kakaknya itu. Jadilah, dia masih selamat melihat sinar mentari pagi. –apadeh

* * *

Keesokan paginya…

Semua nation itu keluar dari rumah Scotland bersama Ireland yang sekarang…menurut author sih, keren banget saudara-saudara! (Maklum, author salah satu fans Ireland! XD).soalnya dengan perintah Scotland yang tidak memperbolehkannya memasuki kawasan wisata dengan pakaian ala militer, maka jadilah hari itu Ireland benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang remaja dengan kemeja putih, jaket lengan pendek hitam, dan celana jeans hitam yang dikenakannya. Walah, Ireland…kenapa gak terus-terusan begitu saja? Kau kan cakep kalau berpenampilan begitu…bisa-bisa fans saudara-saudaramu mungkin berpindah hati padamu…Ireland…-ditabok Scotland, Wales, dan Arthur-

Begitu mereka sampai di depan gerbang pemakaman Gray firk…

"Ini nggak penting, sih…" kata Ireland sambil berbalik untuk memandang para nation yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Tapi bisa beritahu alasan sebenarnya kalian mau ke sini?"

Seperti sebelumnya, para nation itu serentak memandang Alfred, menyuruh pemuda Amerika itu untuk mengaku. Para nation yang tidak bertanggung jawab, mentang tidak mau dibunuh kakak Arthur jadilah mereka mengkeret tidak mau mengaku dan main kambing hitam sama Alfred, nation payah! (-langsung dihajar para seme nation-)

Alfred langsung meneguk ludah.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, sumpah, kami cuma mau liburan…" kata Alfred sambil tertawa maksa.

"Hahaha…" balas Ireland sambil tertawa hambar, lalu dia mengeluarkan pistol yang dibawanya dan mengarahkannya pada Alfred sambil tersenyum. "Gak lucu tahu, jangan bohong!" serunya.

Alfred kembali meneguk ludah. Dia perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangannya layaknya seorang penjahat yang menyerah. "Baiklah, aku mengaku…"

Dia pun menceritakan semua peristiwa penculikan para uke mereka itu pada Ireland.

"Oh gitu?" kata Ireland begitu Alfred selesai bercerita. "Pantas…kau tidak membicarakan Arthur sama sekali kemarin, kupikir kau ke rumah Scotland karena…pisah ranjang sama Arthur"

"APA?" seru Alfred.

Tapi Ireland cuma cuek bebek dan kembali berjalan memasuki kompeks pemakaman itu, dengan para nation lain mengikutinya.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo sana cari…pacar kalian itu" kata Ireland.

"Kak Ireland…kamu gak marah sama aku?" tanya Alfred.

"Mau marah juga gak guna…" kata Ireland. "Yah, asal Arthur balik, gak masalah, kok. Aku janji gak akan bilang-bilang masalah ini pada Scotland dan Wales"

"Pasti" kata Alfred sambil nyengir lebar dan memeluk Ireland singkat. "Aku memang paling sayang sama kak Ireland, deh. Kakak memang kakak Iggy yang paling baik"

"Alasan, cari muka, nih ceritanya…" gumam Ireland pada Alfred yang masih nyengir kuda.

Tidak lama setelah berjalan, tiba-tiba ada sesosok orang berjalan ke arah mereka, dan karena mereka sama-sama tidak memperhatikan jalan, maka…

BUGH! DUAK!

Mereka sukses bertabrakan dan berjatuhan bergelimpangan di jalan batu kompleks pemakaman.

"Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan" kata seseorang yang menabrak mereka.

_Eh, suara itu seperti…_

Mereka semua langsung mendongak dan melihat Nesia yang masih menunduk sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"NESIA! KAK NESIA!" seru Nethere dan Malaysia saat melihat pemuda Indonesia itu. Nesia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mereka. "Ah, kalian…" gumamnya sambil berdiri.

"Nesia…~" kata Nethere sambil berlari untuk memeluk Nesia, tapi Malaysia langsung mendorong Nethere hingga Nethere hampir terjatuh menabrak nisan di sebelahnya (hehe…Malay bisa kejam juga ya…kalau sudah masalah Nesia…) dan langsung berlari dan memeluk Nesia mendahului Nethere.

"Kak Nesia, aku kangen kakak, deh…" kata Malaysia sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Nesia.

Wajah Nesia langsung bersemu merah menerima perlakuan adiknya itu.

"WOI, MALAY!" seru Nethere. "Berani bener kamu ngedorong aku? Sengaja?"

Malaysia berbalik dan memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa. "Ah, jadi yang tadi kudorong itu kak Nethere, kupikir angin lewat…" katanya ngeles.

Nethere langsung mendelik. "Kamu…"

Nesia mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk bahu adiknya itu. "Sudah, Nethere, Malay kan nggak sengaja, maafin dia ya…" kata Nesia sambil kembali memperhatikan keadaan adiknya itu sambil menceramahinya seperti layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Nethere terdiam tapi melihat Malaysia yang diam-diam menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Nethere saat Nesia tidak melihat lumayan membuat Nethere panas juga. (hehe…soalnya Nethere dikacangin sih sama Nesia…makanya jadi gitu. Ah, malang nian nasibmu Nethere…dikacangin sama uke sendiri –ditembak Nethere-)

Lalu Nesia berbalik untuk melihat Denmark dan Iceland. "Norway ada di sana. Di bawah pohon besar di sana" kata Nesia.

Wajah Denmark langsung cerah ceria. "Bener?" dia langsung berlari ke arah pohon itu. "NORGE~" panggilnya lebay sementara Iceland mengikutinya dengan ekspresi datar.

Memang, di bawah pohon itu bersemayam (-memangnya hantu?-) Norway, yang sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon itu. Seperti biasa, ekspresinya datar~banget, tanpa ekspresi.

"NORGE!" seru Denmark sambil menghambur ke arah Norway dan langsung memeluk Norway dengan erat sampai mereka berdua terjatuh dan Norway hampir saja tercekik.

"Le…paskan…anko uzai…" gumam Norway datar sambil menggeliat di pelukan Denmark.

Denmark merengut sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Ih, Norge kamu dingin…" gumam Denmark.

Norway memandang Denmark dengan pandangan datar. "Memangnya kamu mau aku ngapain?" tanyanya.

"Kasih gue ciuman, kek gitu…" kata Denmark sambil nyengir.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Norway langsung menampar Denmark hingga cowok itu terkapar. "Dasar anko uzai gila…" gumam Norway sambil berjalan meninggalkan Denmark dan pergi bersama Iceland.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan, Norway?" tanya Iceland.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku kakak, Iceland?" Seru Norway.

"Ah, Norge, kau kejam! Masa langsung menamparku seperti itu? Apa itu tamparan cinta darimu?" seru Denmark.

"Mau kutampar lagi, anko uzai?" seru Norway sambil menyiapkan tangannya.

"Ah…nggak, terima kasih" kata Denmark sambil nyengir.

Begitu mereka tiba di tempat berkumpul, mereka melihat Ludwig dan Ireland yang duduk dengan tenang di sebelah sebuah nisan dan Antonio, Gilbert, dan Alfred yang gigit jari melihat Nesia yang masih diperebutkan gaje oleh Nethere dan Malaysia.

"Alfred, ini…" gumam Norway sambil melemparkan sebuah amplop cokelat pada Alfred sebelum berjalan pergi ke tempat Ireland dan Ludwig duduk.

Alfred membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya…Antonio dan Gilbert mengikutinya.

_Ini kali ketiga para uke itu kukembalikan…_

_Kali ini kukembalikan para uke yang kurasa…terperangkap dalam cinta threesome panas. Melihat mereka diperebutkan…wah…manis sekali. Rasanya ingin melihatnya terus._

_Untuk uke berikutnya…aku akan berbaik hati karena kasihan melihat mereka ada di sini. Akan kukembalikan adik-adik manis tersayang kesayangan para world nation ini. Soalnya aku merasa jahat karena menawan mereka berdua. Mereka terlalu manis untuk disakiti._

_Akan kukembalikan di tempat indah penuh romantisme._

_Di tempat yang dijuluki ladang musim bunga yang terindah di dunia._

_Selamat bersenang-senang dengan para adik tersayang kalian dan kekasih kalian tercinta ini._

_Salam_

_Anonymous kidnapper._

Selesai membaca surat itu, Antonio langsung tersenyum, Gilbert menyeringai lebar, dan Alfred langsung merengut meski pandangan matanya melembut menjadi pandangan penuh rasa sayang.

"Jadi mereka ya…yang selanjutnya akan dikembalikan…" gumam Alfred.

* * *

**author note:**

**Oke, karena humor saya lagi berkurang drastis gara-gara ujian ditambah merapi yang terus-terusan membawa kabar baik maka mood humor saya menghilang dan cerita ini jadi berkurang drastis humornya, jadi harap dimaklumi, ya XD**

**Seperti biasa, review ya!**

**Sekian**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ini kali ketiga para uke itu kukembalikan…_

_Kali ini kukembalikan para uke yang kurasa…terperangkap dalam cinta threesome panas. Melihat mereka diperebutkan…wah…manis sekali. Rasanya ingin melihatnya terus._

_Untuk uke berikutnya…aku akan berbaik hati karena kasihan melihat mereka ada di sini. Akan kukembalikan adik-adik manis tersayang kesayangan para world nation ini. Soalnya aku merasa jahat karena menawan mereka berdua. Mereka terlalu manis untuk disakiti._

_Akan kukembalikan di tempat indah penuh romantisme._

_Di tempat yang dijuluki ladang musim bunga yang terindah di dunia._

_Selamat bersenang-senang dengan para adik tersayang kalian dan kekasih kalian tercinta ini._

_Salam_

_Anonymous kidnapper._

_

* * *

_Selesai membaca surat itu, Antonio langsung tersenyum, Gilbert menyeringai lebar, dan Alfred langsung merengut meski pandangan matanya melembut menjadi pandangan penuh rasa sayang.

"Jadi mereka ya…yang selanjutnya akan dikembalikan…" gumam Alfred.

"YES! Oi, West sepertinya selanjutnya kita bakal berbahagia~!" kata Gilbert sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada adiknya yang masih duduk dengan tenang di belakangnya.

"Kenapa juga harus berbahagia? Tugas dokumen di rumah sudah menumpuk dan aku malah diseret dalam perjalanan gaje yang menguras uang seperti ini…dimana bahagianya?" tanya Ludwig dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi bak seorang pembunuh professional berdarah dingin.

"Kita yang awesome ini akan berbahagia karena sepertinya Feli dan Mattie balik lho" Kata Gilbert.

"Kenapa aku harus berbahagia hanya karena si Feliciano yang menyusahkan dan manja itu balik?" tanya Ludwig pura-pura tidak peduli. Dia mendongak dan melihat Antonio, Alfred, dan Gilbert memandang simpati padanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Mereka bertiga langsung berbisik-bisik.

"Adikmu itu benar-benar dalam penyangkalan sekali. Kasihan deh Feli…punya pacar seperti dia. Sebagai 'kakak' Feli aku merasa berdosa membiarkan Feli bersama Ludwig" bisik Antonio.

"Ya…mau bagaimana lagi, Antonio. Anak itu sudah kaku dengan gak awesomenya dari sana" kata Gilbert.

"Kenapa mau-mau aja kalian merestui Feli pacaran dengannya?" tanya Alfred.

"Mau bagaimana? Kau tidak tahu dibanding Romano, si Feliciano itu lebih berbahaya? Kalau Romano menyembur kita terang-terangan dengan sangat gak awesomenya, si Feli itu selalu membalas dengan perbuatan terselubung yang sangat menyeramkan. Feliciano itu serigala berbulu domba yang sangat awesome…" kata Gilbert.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ludwig datar.

"AH, Ah…nggak apa-apa, ada koala berenang di laut…" ucap Alfred ngasal. Tentang kenapa dia mikir ada koala yang bisa berenang di laut…anggaplah kemampuan berpikir otak Alfred terlalu maju sehingga pemikirannya malah terkesan sangat tidak mungkin saking hebatnya. Memang cara berpikir Alfred itu kelewat maju, kan?

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kalian segera cari Arthur dan kembalikan dia? Dalam jangka dua hari ada pertemuan keluarga. Kalau ketahuan Scotland Arthur menghilang yakinlah umurmu gak akan panjang Alfred…" kata Ireland sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh pertemuan keluarga? Aku mau datang juga!" seru Alfred.

Ireland mengusap rambutnya. "Kau, Canada, Australia, Hongkong, dan yang lainnya memang diundang, sih sebagai adik Arthur, tapi…" dia memandangi Alfred. "Kau mau digorok hidup-hidup oleh Scotland berani datang ke acara gathering bersama Arthur sebagai pacarnya?"

"Lebih mungkin sebelum dia digorok Scottie dia bakal dibunuh Artie yang awesome lebih dulu" kata Gilbert sambil menyeringai membuat Alfred langsung melotot padanya.

"Pertemuannya berapa lama?" gumam Alfred.

"Seminggu...kira-kira…" kata Ireland.

"Bukannya seminggu lagi ada rapat dunia?" tanya Alfred.

"Karena itu juga rencananya acara pertemuan keluarganya diadakan di New York, sebenarnya Arthur seharusnya mengatakannya sama kamu untuk pinjam rumah kamu sebagai tempat berkumpul dan kami semua menginap, tapi sepertinya tidak sempat ya…dia keburu diculik…" kata Ireland.

"Aku setuju" kata Alfred dengan cepat. "Jadi Gilbert Beilschmidt…" dia menunjuk Gilbert. "Selama acara pertemuan keluarga, tidak ada acara kumpul-kumpul ataupun kencan dengan Mattie"

Gilbert langsung mangap lebar.

"APA? WHAT THE HELL! GAK AWESOME SEKALI!" seru Gilbert.

"Cuek~dan karena Mattie bakal tinggal di rumahku gampang mengawasimu" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum sadis pada Gilbert.

"Alfred…kau kejam sekali…" ratap Gilbert sambil memohon-mohon dengan sangat tidak elit dan sangat tidak awesomenya kepada Alfred.

"Bodo~aku memang kejam. Aku ini tandingan Rusia di perang dingin. Orang yang meluluhlantakkan Jepang dan…" dia menatap Gilbert. "Aku ini orang yang meluluhlantakkan tim sekutu, Gilbert. Aku ini memang dingin…negara adikuasa. Jangan berani menentangku…" kata Alfred.

Antonio, Ludwig, dan Ireland hanya sweatdropped melihat tingkah dua nation yang menyedihkan itu.

"Em…sepertinya kita sudah melenceng jauh. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke tujuan awal kita untuk menemukan Feli dan Matthew?" tanya Ludwig sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Alfred menyiksa Gilbert lagi. Karena kalau diteruskan, dia akan curcol berhari-hari dengan Ludwig soal betapa tidak awesomenya si Amerika. Dan…yang akan jadi korbannya adalah dia. Karena dengan Gilbert curhat padanya, tidak ada waktu bersama Feli = Feli ngambek padanya = Feli melarikan diri balik ke Italy atau Spain = perang bacot dengan Romano = ada kemungkinan dia juga bakal diomeli Antonio ama Elizaveta yang mengidap brother complex pada Feli = Dia tinggal memilih cara matinya, entah disambit kapak, ditabok _frying pan, _atau ditembak para mafia Italia.

Ini masalah kalah-kalah. Dia rugi mentah-mentah.

"Ah iya" kata Alfred sambil kembali ceria. Personifikasi United States ini memang tidak bisa ditebak. Sedetik dia mengamuk, sedetik lagi dia ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas. Apa ini pertanda orang yang jiwanya mulai gak waras, ya? Eh, bukannya dari dulu Alfred memang tidak waras?

"Aku pulang kalau begitu…ingat ya, dua hari lagi kami datang ke rumahmu. Persiapkan segalanya, dan yang paling penting…jangan bermesraan ria dengan Arthur" kata Ireland.

Gilbert langsung menyeringai. "Berarti sampai seminggu ke depan, Alfred yang gak awesome juga gak bisa ngapain-ngapain dengan Artie yang awesome. Bagus. Nasib kita sama, kita menderita sama-sama dengan awesomenya" kata Gilbert.

"Em…apa ada kemungkinan kita ngajak Iggy keluar sendirian?" tanya Alfred mencoba tawar menawar pasar (?) dengan Ireland. Dia gak mau ikut merana seperti sang mantan nation Prussia itu dong! Gak sudi banget! Lagian…hidup tanpa mesra-mesraan dengan Iggy selama seminggu? HUAAA…hidupnya hambar layaknya burger tanpa selada, daging, acar, ketimun, bla, bla, bla…

Ireland kembali berpikir sejenak. "Gak ada kayaknya" katanya santai. Kakak yang teladan sekali ya…membiarkan adiknya hidup merana tanpa belaian seme tercinta selama seminggu dengan santainya.

Alfred langsung tertohok. Kalau di anime-anime, kayak ada panah yang menembus dada Alfred, membuat Alfred tepar dengan tidak elitnya. Sepertinya dia terpukul sekali karena tidak bisa bersama uke kesayangannya seminggu.

"Tapi…aku akan mencoba bicara dengan Scotland deh…mungkin dia mau melunak sedikit…" kata Ireland. Dia kasihan juga melihat kondisi Alfred yang mengenaskan itu. Tapi dalam hatinya dia sudah merasa itu mustahil soalnya kakaknya itu ganasnya bukan main, sih…dia bisa menjelma jadi Godzilla dalam sekejap. Dia menakutkan sekali kalau marah. Adik-adiknya itu sudah sering merasakan kekejaman kata-kata dan tindakan kekerasan Scotland, hehehe….keluarga Kirkland itu memang keluarga KDRT ya? Keluarga tsundere sih…

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Alfred berhasil dibawa kembali ke dunia setelah tadi tenggelam dalam kubangan kesedihan tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama uke tercinta. Setelah Ireland kembali pulang semuanya kembali menghadapi surat yang dikirim sang anonymous kidnapper…

"Ini pasti ladang bunga keukenhof di Belanda. Nethere, oi Nethere…" kata Alfred memanggil si kepala tulip yang masih sibuk memperebutkan seorang pemuda manis berambut hitam bernama Indonesia.

"Sedang sibuk!" seru Nethere tanpa sekali pun mengacuhkan Alfred. Dia sibuk bertengkar gaje dengan riangnya bersama Malaysia, memperebutkan Nesia yang kebingungan dan sedikit mengernyit kesakitan gara-gara tangannya terus ditarik-tarik dua nation gaje ini.

"Nethere, kalau loe mau berikan tiket pesawat dan akomodasi ke keukenhof kau bisa ngajak Nesia kencan di Holland!" seru Alfred lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan surat yang ditulis sang anonymous kidnapper.

"Segera kuurus!" seru Nethere dengan cepat. "Nesia, mau pergi ke Holland bersamaku?"

"Gratis?" tanya Nesia.

"Yap, segala akomodasi dan lain-lain biar aku yang urus" kata Nethere.

"Boleh" kata Nesia. Sepertinya negara Asia tenggara ini sudah teracuni pemikiran-pemikiran pelit negara irit macam Austria dan Switzerland. Makanya dia nyari gratisan…dalam segala hal. Iya kan, di negara tercinta ini kita selalu nyari yang gratisan, kan? XD

'YESS! 1-0' seru Nethere dalam hati sambil memandangi Malaysia yang melotot pada Nethere karena rencananya membawa kakaknya pulang tidak bisa terlaksana.

"Kak Nesia, aku boleh ikut, nggak?" tanya Malaysia sambil memasang wajah memelas pada Nesia, berharap kakaknya itu luluh dan mengajaknya ikut serta.

"Boleh, kamu nggak keberatan, kan, Nethere?" tanya Indonesia.

"Gak, gak, asal bayar sendiri, ya. Anggaran negaraku gak cukup membayar kamu soalnya Malaysia…" kata Nethere dengan santainya.

Dalam hati Malaysia misuh-misuh, _seenaknya saja si kepala tulip itu. Pasti sengaja gak mau bayarin! Dasar…kepala tulip! _Tapi…daripada kehilangan kakaknya tercinta di tangan si kepala tulip itu, kehilangan beberapa ringgit hanyalah masalah kecil.

"Oke, siapa takut!" seru Malaysia dengan berapi-api.

Akhirnya para nation-nation seme gaje itu pun dibawa(?) Nethere ke Holland dengan pesawat jet super cepat. Saking pengennya dia pacaran ama Nesianya tercinta gitu…dia jadi menganut prinsip…WAKTU ADALAH UANG! DAN UANG TAK BOLEH DIBUANG-BUANG. Hehehe…Nethere menganut pepatah orang pelit irit macam Roderich dan Vash juga ternyata…

* * *

Begitu sampai di Belanda…mereka bertujuh (Para nation yang ada di hotel Scotlandia pada gak mau ikut, sibuk katanya. Sibuk ngerjain apa…silakan para reader bayangkan sendiriXD. Denmark, Norway dan Iceland pun ikutan pulang ke hotel buat ketemu Sweden ama Finland.) disambut dengan hujan gerimis yang mendera kota Belanda. Sesaat setelah menginjakkan kaki di bandara kota Belanda, Nethere langsung menyeret Nesia pergi entah ke mana, meninggalkan Malaysia sendirian dan membuat pemuda itu keki dan melanglang buana (?) ke kedutaan besar Belanda untuk menyampaikan komplainnya soal personifikasi negara tak becus dan tak tahu diri yang sudah berani merebut kakak tercintanya itu, meninggalkan Alfred, Antonio, Ludwig, dan Gilbert sendirian.

Setelah sampai di taman kota keukenhof itu, mereka memasuki taman itu dengan payung menghalangi titik-titik air hujan jatuh membasahi tubuh mereka. Mereka segera berkeliling taman bunga indah itu mencari pacar dan adik mereka yang berada di suatu tempat di taman bunga itu.

Saat mereka asyik berkeliling itulah, telinga Ludwig yang tajam mendengar suara ve~riang khas Feliciano dari kejauhan. Dia mendongak ke sampingnya, ke arah jalan yang terbentang lurus di hadapannya.

"Kalian semua" kata Ludwig, membuat Alfred, Gilbert, dan Antonio langsung memandang pemuda German berambut pirang itu. "Kurasa akan lebih efisien kalau kita berpencar untuk mencari mereka. Aku akan ke sana" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk arah tempat dia mendengar suara Feliciano. "Sisanya kalian tentukan saja sendiri". Dia pun segera pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

Antonio menghela napas. "Dia benar. Aku pergi ke arah sini kalau begitu" kata Antonio sambil berjalan di jalan setapak di sebelah kirinya.

"Hero seperti aku harus selalu berjalan lurus. Jadi aku pilih jalan lurus!" seru Alfred (apa hubungannya jalan lurus ama hero?) sambil berjalan pergi.

"Jadi aku yang awesome ini dapat sisa? Gak awesome" gerutu Gilbert sambil berjalan ke arah jalan setapak di sebelah kanannya.

Kembali ke Ludwig…

Pemuda German itu terus berjalan, mengikuti suara ve~pelan pacarnya yang kadang-kadang terdengar. Tidak lama kemudian, dia sampai di ujung jalan. (Author gak dapat gambar keukenhof yang memadai, jadi ini murni khayalan author kalau salah mohon dimaklumi), dia menyibakkan semak di depannya dan melihat…

Feliciano.

Pemuda Italia ceria berambut cokelat kemerahan itu asyik menari di bawah hujan. Rambut dan tubuhnya basah kuyub karena hujan, bajunya lepek dan menempel di tubuhnya, butir-butir air bercipratan riang di sekitar tubuhnya saat Feliciano terus berputar-putar riang sambil tertawa-tawa. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah menyambut hujan yang turun ke bumi itu. Dia benar-benar bagaikan anak-anak yang bahagia bisa bermain di tengah hujan seperti itu.

Normalnya, Ludwig akan langsung melabrak Feliciano karena lagi-lagi bermain hujan seenaknya, tidak memikirkan kemungkinan kalau dia akan sakit dan jelas akan menyusahkan Ludwig yang kerepotan merawatnya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak melakukannya. Dia hanya terpana memperhatikan kekasihnya itu berputar dan berlarian menyambut hujan dengan riang gembira.

Saat itu di mata Ludwig, Feliciano terlihat berbeda.

Dia tampak begitu mempesona. Begitu indah…Begitu cantik.

Jemari putih lentik itu menari dengan indah saat Feliciano mengibaskan tangannya. Kemejanya yang basah kuyub dan menempel di tubuhnya memperlihatkan jelas tubuh Feliciano yang ramping berisi. Rambutnya yang basah membingkai wajah putih itu dengan sempurna. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya yang sudah manis itu. Dan yang paling penting…mata cokelat Feli…mata itu memperlihatkan kebahagiaan yang sangat…

Bagi Ludwig saat itu Feliciano terlihat bagaikan seorang malaikat…

Malaikat yang tengah bermain di taman nirwana…

Tiba-tiba Feliciano berbalik. Bola mata cokelatnya langsung bertumbukan dengan bola mata biru emerald milik Ludwig. Melihat Ludwig, Feliciano langsung terdiam kaku. Dia terlihat seperti seorang anak yang baru saja tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang oleh orangtuanya, dalam banyak arti memang itu yang telah terjadi.

Ludwig berjalan ke arah Feli. Payung hitamnya masih bertengger manis di atas kepalanya, melindunginya dari hujan yang jatuh. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ludwig untuk sampai di depan Feliciano yang basah kuyub dari kepala hingga kaki. Dia segera meletakkan payung itu di kepala Feliciano, membuat mereka berdua terlindung dari hujan dengan berdiri di bawah payung yang sama.

"Do…doitsu…Ludwig…" gumam Feli pada Ludwig yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ludwig segera melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan menyampirkannya di kepala Feliciano. Feliciano menggenggam ujung jaket itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan main hujan, kau masih melakukannya. Bandel…" gumam Ludwig pelan.

"Ve~maaf, tapi hujannya indah sekali dan tahu-tahu saja…" perkataan Feliciano tiba-tiba terputus saat Ludwig memeluknya erat, payung yang melindungi mereka dari hujan terjatuh ke samping mereka, membuat mereka berpelukan dengan hangatnya di tengah hujan yang masih menyerbu bumi.

"Kau…kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku khawatir? Kalau kau sudah selamat daritadi kau kan bisa menghubungiku dan memberitahuku kau ada di mana daripada main-main hujan tak jelas! Kau tahu bagaimana aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Kupikir ada sesuatu terjadi padamu…aku terus menghubungimu tapi kau tak kunjung menjawabku…aku…aku cemas, tahu!" seru Ludwig sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Feliciano yang terpaku.

Feliciano perlahan-lahan mengangkat lengannya dan mengalungkannya di tubuh Ludwig. Dia semakin membenamkan diri di pelukan Ludwig sambil tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja kok, ve~. Buktinya aku ada di sini, kan? Lagipula…" dia memandang pemuda German tersayangnya itu dengan senyum hangat. "Aku percaya kau akan selalu datang untukku. Aku hanya tinggal menunggumu" katanya manis.

Ludwig tersenyum dan membungkuk untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Feliciano segera memejamkan mata saat bibir itu mencumbu lembut bibirnya dengan rasa air hujan samar-samar terasa dalam ciuman lembut itu. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi sampai kapan pun.

"Wuih…mesra sekali" kata seseorang yang berdiri di belakang mereka tiba-tiba.

Mereka segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berbalik. Mereka melihat Antonio berdiri bersandar di bawah pohon dengan payung merahnya masih bertengger di atas kepalanya. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan sebuah senyum manis merekah di wajahnya. Kelihatannya dia menikmati sekali melihat tontonan gratis yang dipersembahkan Ludwig dan Feliciano padanya tadi.

Melihat Antonio, wajah Ludwig dan Feliciano langsung merah padam semerah-merahnya. Lebih merah dari tomat kesukaan Antonio dan Lovino.

"Kenapa? Kok dihentikan ciumannya? Lanjutkan saja lagi. Anggap aja orang satu ini sebagai angin lewat" kata Antonio masih sambil tersenyum lebar.

"ANTONIO!" geram Ludwig kesal sambil berjalan ke arah Antonio, diikuti oleh Feliciano yang masih menggenggam erat lengan dan payung Ludwig di tangannya.

"Ah, pakai malu-malu segala. Gak asyik, ah" kata Antonio begitu Ludwig tiba di sampingnya.

"Diam kau" kata Ludwig dengan wajah merah padam sampai ke telinga.

"Ah ya, Ludwig. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" kata Feliciano. Dia segera memeluk Ludwig dari belakang dan mengalungkan sesuatu di leher Ludwig. Ludwig melihatnya dan melihat kalau di lehernya sekarang sudah terpasang sebuah kalung rantai dengan pendant sebuah bunga tulip putih. Bunga itu dibuat dengan sangat detil, baik daun, batang hingga kelopak-kelopaknya serasa seperti bunga asli. Pendant itu bersinar lembut di bawah mendung yang menyelimuti langit.

"Ludwig pasti tidak mau kuberikan bunga atau semacamnya. Makanya kupikir hadiah seperti itu lebih bagus untuk Ludwig" kata Feliciano. "Bagus kan?"

"Asyik ya, dapat hadiah dari pacar tersayang…" ejek Antonio.

"Diam kau" gumam Ludwig dengan wajah bersemu merah memain-mainkan pendant kalungnya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

Gilbert masih menggerutu pelan sambil memutar-mutar payungnya dengan ganas di atas kepalanya. Dia masih kesal karena dia diberikan jalan sisa dan tidak diberikan kesempatan memilih mau berjalan di mana.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang berpayung orange muda berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan orang itu menggenggam erat buket berisi tulip putih yang sangat indah. _Siapa pun orang yang mendapatkan buket itu dia pasti orang yang awesome sekali_, pikir Gilbert.

Tiba-tiba orang itu berbalik. Bola mata violet bertumbukan dengan bola mata merah ruby Gilbert. Untuk pertama kalinya, Gilbert mengenali sosok itu sebagai sosok Matthew.

"Gil…bert?" tanya Matthew tidak percaya melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sesaat Gilbert seperti terpaku menatap kekasihnya itu tapi detik berikutnya, dia langsung menghambur ke arah kekasihnya itu dan mendekapnya erat, membuang payungnya entah ke mana dan membuat payung Matthew terpental jatuh saat dia limbung menangkap Gilbert, membuat mereka berpelukan dengan eratnya di tengah hujan.

"GILBERT!" seru Matthew pada Gilbert yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya bagai banteng lepas itu.

"Aku rindu padamu…" gumam Gilbert sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Matthew. Dia memeluk Matthew begitu erat seolah takut melepaskannya lagi.

"Gil…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Mattie…" gumam Gilbert. "Jangan pernah…"

Matthew tersenyum. "Ya…" dia balas mengalungkan lengannya di leher Gilbert. "Tidak akan pernah" katanya.

Mereka segera melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali. Kakakmu yang gak awesome itu pasti mencari kita ke mana-man…"

"Gil…" kata Matthew sambil menggenggam ujung kemeja Gilbert pelan.

"Ya, Mattie?" tanya Gilbert sambil berbalik menghadapi kekasihnya itu. Dia langsung disambut dengan buket tulip putih yang disodorkan Matthew padanya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Untukku?" tanya Gilbert sambil mengambil buket tulip putih itu dan menghirup bau harum bunga itu. Begitu harum dan segar, seperti baru saja dipetik di bawah embun pagi.

"Nethere pernah bilang tulip putih menunjukkan penghargaan dan ucapan maaf. Bunga itu…adalah tanda terima kasihku" kata Matthew.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Karena kau selalu ada di sisiku" kata Matthew sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa…berhenti berterima kasih untuk itu"

Gilbert tersenyum dan memetik sekuntum bunga tulip putih itu dan menyelipkannya ke sela telinga Matthew. "Mattie…apa kau ingat janji yang kukatakan saat aku pertama kali menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanya Gilbert.

"Ya" kata Matthew. "Selamanya…"

"Kita…"

"Akan selalu bersama" kata mereka berdua. Mereka segera berciuman lembut di bawah hujan yang masih menerpa bumi, saling bercumbu di bawah air berkah Tuhan itu, menunjukkan semua rasa cinta dan sayang yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain.

BUK

Mereka segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menoleh begitu mendengar suara benda jatuh yang aneh. Mereka melihat Alfred yang berdiri terpaku di hadapan mereka. Payungnya terjatuh di sampingnya. Sepertinya dia shock sekali melihat adiknya yang bercumbu begitu mesra dengan Gilbert.

"…"

"Hei, Alfred. Aku yang awesome ini sedang sibuk dengan Mattie. jadi bisakah kau yang gak awesome ini pergi dari sini dan tidak kembali selama…satu jam, mungkin?" kata Gilbert.

"…"

"…Gilbert, kurasa kau harus lari…" gumam Matthew pelan.

"…"

"Aku yang awesome ini juga merasa begitu…" kata Gilbert.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!"raung Alfred marah.

Alfred segera berlari mengejar Gilbert yang sudah lari tunggang langgang berputar-putar di taman itu sambil mengacung-acungkan pistolnya. Sepanjang jalan berteriak-teriak tentang bagaimana seharusnya Gilbert lebih bisa menjaga tangannya dalam menyentuh Matthew dan segala tetek bengek lain yang biasa dilontarkan seorang kakak yang overprotektif, meninggalkan Matthew yang menonton mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya bisa duduk tenang di dalam sebuah café di taman keukenhof itu. Ludwig sibuk mengeringkan Feliciano yang basah kuyub dan Matthew sibuk mengobati muka Gilbert dan Alfred yang bengkak karena tadi mereka berdua sempat tonjok-tonjokan sebelum Matthew melerai keduanya.

"Kalian berdua aneh-aneh saja…" gumam Antonio sambil membawa kopi dan cokelat hangat untuk mereka berenam.

"Diam, Antonio! Kau gak mengerti perasaanku melihat si manusia sok awesome itu melumat habis mulut adikku dengan seenak hati! Dia pikir dia siapa!" seru Alfred.

"Aku yang awesome ini pacar Mattie" kata Gilbert.

"Kau tak pantas jadi pacarnya" kata Alfred.

"Sudah hentikan!" seru Matthew pada kekasih dan kakaknya itu. Mereka berdua segera terdiam tapi masih saling merengut.

"Oh ya…" kata Matthew sambil merogoh kantong jaketnya. "Aku punya hadiah untuk kak Alfred". Matthew menyodorkan sebuah tabung kaca kecil berhias warna emas pucat yang sangat indah, tabung itu dihiasi sebuah pita putih cantik yang sangat manis. Di dalam tabung kaca itu ada sebuah bunga tulip putih yang terendam dalam cairan berwarna bening seperti air. Benar-benar hadiah yang indah.

"Katanya itu bunga tulip yang dikembangbiakkan dalam rumah kaca khusus. Aku membelinya langsung dari si pemilik rumah kaca itu. Katanya itu bunga tulip spesies langka yang jarang sekali tumbuh" kata Matthew pada Alfred yang melihat hadiah itu dengan mata kagum.

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini?" tanya Alfred. "Ini benda yang sangat spesial kan?"

"Kakak juga berharga untukku" kata Matthew. "Kak Alfred adalah kakak terbaik yang bisa kuminta dari Tuhan. Meski kadang kau menyebalkan…aku sayang sekali dengan kak Alfred. Bagiku…kakak sangat berharga. Seberharga bunga langka itu di mata orang yang menanamnya"

Alfred tersenyum dan memeluk Matthew. "AWWW…adikku memang manis sekali. Terima kasih! Aku janji akan menjaganya dengan baik!" seru Alfred riang sambil memeluk (baca: mencekek) Matthew.

"Alfred lepaskan adikmu itu sebelum Matthew tewas kehabisan napas" kata Antonio sambil menyerahkan mug berisi cokelat panas kepada Feliciano.

"Aku juga punya hadiah untuk kak Antonio…" kata Feliciano sambil merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dia segera menyambar tangan Antonio dan memasang sesuatu di sana. Begitu selesai, Antonio melihat kalau sekarang di tangannya terpasang sebuah gelang perak asli berhiaskan bunga tulip perak kecil yang sangat manis. Bunga itu terlihat dipahat dengan detil bagaikan bunga asli. Manis, tapi tidak terlalu girly sehingga gelang itu cocok sekali berada di tangan Antonio.

"Feli…" gumam Antonio.

"Sama seperti Ludwig, aku yakin kak Antonio gak suka hadiah semacam bunga. Aku tak bisa menghadiahi itu. Makanya kubeli saja gelang itu. Begitu melihatnya aku merasa gelang itu cocok dengan kak Antonio. Manis tapi tidak terlalu girly. Kak Antonio banget…" kata Feliciano. "Jelek ya?"

"Nggak kok" kata Antonio sambil mengusap rambut Feli. "Manis sekali, terima kasih. Aku janji akan selalu memakainya"

Feliciano tersenyum manis saat kakaknya itu mengusap rambutnya.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana surat yang menyatakan keberadaan Iggy?" seru Alfred sambil melepaskan pelukannya di leher Matthew.

"Ini, silakan" kata Feliciano menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat sambil tersenyum manis.

Alfred dan Antonio membaca surat itu.

_Oke, selamat adik-adik tercinta kalian sudah berhasil kalian selamatkan._

_Maka tibalah kita di permainan terakhir! Saatnya kukembalikan para nation tsundere yang tsunderenya gak ketulungan itu!_

_Di sebuah menara di tepi sungai Seine._

_Di kota yang disebut-sebut sebagai kota cinta._

_Kuharap ini akan jadi pertemuan indah…_

_Seindah menara yang menjadi saksi pertemuan kalian._

_Salam sayang_

_Anonymous kidnapper._

_

* * *

_**Author note:**

**-Ngebaca ulang cerita- Lho, lho, humornya nyempil di mana? Kok kayaknya ni chapter jadi romance abis? Ah ya sudahlah yang jelas ceritaku masih bagus kan? –sok PD-**

**Sorry ya kalau chapter ini hampir atau malah gak ada humor. Soalnya ya…emang gak ada ide humor yang nyempil di otak saya. Jadi…gitu deh.**

**Seperti biasa review ya.**

**Ditunggu lho reviewnya.**

**Sekian.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana surat yang menyatakan keberadaan Iggy?" seru Alfred sambil melepaskan pelukannya di leher Matthew.

"Ini, silakan" kata Feliciano menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat sambil tersenyum manis.

Alfred dan Antonio membaca surat itu.

_Oke, selamat adik-adik tercinta kalian sudah berhasil kalian selamatkan._

_Maka tibalah kita di permainan terakhir! Saatnya kukembalikan para nation tsundere yang tsunderenya gak ketulungan itu!_

_Di sebuah menara di tepi sungai Seine._

_Di kota yang disebut-sebut sebagai kota cinta._

_Kuharap ini akan jadi pertemuan indah…_

_Seindah menara yang menjadi saksi pertemuan kalian._

_Salam sayang_

_Anonymous kidnapper._

_

* * *

_"Em…ini…" Alfred membuka mulutnya sehabis menyelesaikan membaca surat aneh itu, membuat keempat orang di hadapan mereka berdua memandang mereka.

"Ini…" kata Antonio sambil ikut-ikutan membuka mulut.

Keempat orang itu semakin memandangi mereka berdua.

"Ini di mana ya?" tanya mereka berdua.

GUBRAK!

Keempat remaja itu langsung berjatuhan.

"Ya ampun! Dasar gak awesome loe berdua! Loe yang gak awesome ini bego atau gimana sih!" seru Gilbert gemas pada keduanya.

'Sumpah gue nggak tahu ini dimana ya?" tanya Antonio sambil tetap menunjukkan wajah bingung bin polos.

"Ya allah, hampir seumur hidup kenal kak Francis gak tau juga tempat ini di mana?" tanya Feliciano sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa hubungannya sama Francis?" tanya Alfred dengan muka bingung.

"Duuh~ wahai para makhluk gak awesome, tempat yang dimaksud surat itu menara Eiffel di Paris tahu!" seru Gilbert.

Perlahan-lahan raut wajah Antonio dan Alfred langsung berubah menjadi pandangan paham dan mengerti. "Ooohhh…gitu…" kata mereka berdua. "Kalau gitu tunggu apa lagi ayo kita ke Perancis!"

GUBRAK!

Keempat pemuda lain di belakang mereka hanya bisa bersweatdropped ria melihat kedua nation yang terlampau polos tapi blak-blakan itu.

* * *

Sesampainya di Perancis…

Begitu mereka sampai di Perancis, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di rumah Francis, tapi tentu saja kunjungan itu tidak berlangsung dengan damai sentosa. Yah…dengan sifat Francis yang mesumnya selangit itu, bagaimana mungkin para lelaki yang over posesif pada pacar mereka dan kakak-kakak yang over protektif pada adik mereka itu bisa menghindarkan tangan mereka dari menghajar Francis? Salah sendiri si Francis itu pakai merayu Feliciano dan Matthew segala, akhirnya dia dihajar deh sama Antonio, Alfred, Gilbert, dan Ludwig.

Setelah selesai mengistirahatkan diri dan melepaskan stress (dengan Francis yang menjadi sasaran stress mereka tentu saja), Alfred dan Antonio pergi ke menara Eiffel itu (setelah mengancam mati Francis kalau dia berani menyentuh Matthew dan Feliciano sekali lagi dan memastikan kalau Gilbert dan Ludwig siap menembak mati personifikasi negara Perancis itu kalau dia berani melakukannya, -kasihan, malang banget nasib Francis ya, salah sendiri mesum banget sih!-)

Begitu mereka sampai di menara Eiffel itu, tempat itu penuh dengan banyak pasangan yang saling memadu cinta satu sama lain, maklum menara Eiffel dan sungai Seine adalah tempat yang sangat indah dan romantis, sangat cocok untuk tempat memadu cinta. Sepertinya Perancis disebut sebagai negara cinta itu bukanlah sekedar omongan kosong. Dan pemandangan ini juga membuat mereka mengerti darimana sifar romantis melambai Francis berasal.

"Dasar negara sok romantis padahal mesum…"desis Alfred sadis.

Di rumah Francis, Francis langsung bersin.

"Kak Francis sakit ya?" tanya Feli.

"Nggak, nggak, paling ada yang ngomongin aku yang ganteng ini…" kaa Francis dengan sok PDnya.

"Ganteng darimana yang ada loe yang gak awesome itu mesum…" gumam Gilbert pelan membalas perkataan Francis.

"Sudahlah Alfred…mendingan kita berpencar aja yuk buat nyari Arthur sama Lovi…" kata Antonio sok bijak.

Alfred hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua segera berjalan untuk mencari pacar-pacar mereka yang entah ada di mana. Mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi menara Eiffel itu. Saking seriusnya mereka mencari mereka tidak sadar kalau matahari mulai beranjak ke peraduannya dan menghiasi langit kota Paris dengan warna orange tua yang indah.

Antonio sedang berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan tepi sungai Seine. Dia…tidak tahu kenapa sejak pertama kali melihat sungai ini, dia terpana dengan keindahan sungai itu. Sungai indah beriak tenang itu mempesonanya, membawanya terbang ke alam khayalannya. Air biru yang beriak itu baginya terlihat seperti tangan yang melambai padanya. Suara terompet kapal dan bermacam-macam kapal yang berlalu lalang di sungai itu…benar-benar membuatnya ingin terus berada di tepi sungai itu, merasakan ketenangan batin dan keromantisan yang diberikan sungai itu padanya. Ketenangan yang seperti menjadi teman baik Antonio setiap kali dia berada di tepi sungai terkenal kota cinta itu.

"Sungai ini…tidak berubah sama sekali. Meski yang menghiasinya sekarang hanyalah sepetak taman dan bangunan-bangunan megah…tetap saja sungai ini indah…" gumam Antonio.

Dia memandangi sungai itu, dia melihat banyak sekali orang-orang di sana. Orang-orang yang saling memadu cinta dengan orang yang paling mereka kasihi. Entah itu dengan ciuman lembut, pelukan hangat, gandengan tangan yang intim, ataupun hanya sekedar bersandar sambil tersenyum lembut penuh cinta. Semuanya…menunjukkan perasaan cinta yang dalam.

Melihat itu sejujurnya Antonio merasa iri.

Dia ingin berada di posisi orang-orang itu. Dia ingin melakukan hal-hal yang mereka lakukan bersama Lovi.

Orang yang paling disayangi dan dicintainya.

Dia ingin berjalan di sepanjang sungai Seine ini sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu, memeluknya hangat, mencumbu lembut bibirnya, merasakan hangat tubuhnya…dia ingin semua itu! Dia ingin pemandangan indah sungai Seine yang selalu disukainya ini menjadi lebih indah…dengan keberadaan Lovino di sisinya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepanjang sungai Seine itu, menikmati perasaan cinta di sana…sekaligus menikmati pemandangan indah sungai itu sepenuhnya.

Setidaknya hingga mata hijau emeraldnya menangkap pemandangan seseorang yang berdiri di tepi pembatas sungai Seine dengan taman di sekitarnya itu.

Pemandangan yang membuatnya tertegun sekaligus bahagia.

Dia melihat Lovino, sang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

Pemuda Italia itu berdiri di pembatas tepi sungai Seine, memandang sungai Seine dengan pandangan kosong. Rambut cokelatnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin semilir yang bertiup di sekitar sana. Sebuah senyum damai yang sangat jarang ada di bibirnya…sekarang tersungging di sana.

Dia bagaikan seorang kekasih yang setia menunggu kepulangan kekasihnya kembali ke sisinya, sembari mengingat semua memori indah yang pernah dijalaninya bersama kekasih tercinta.

Sesuatu yang diharapkan Antonio dipikirkan oleh Lovino. Dia berharap pemuda Italia itu memikirkan dirinya, merindukan dirinya, sudi mengenang kenangan-kenangan yang dilaluinya bersamanya.

Karena itulah yang menciptakan kebahagiaan di dalam diri Antonio. Kenyataan kalau kekasihnya itu mencintainya.

Antonio berjalan ke arah kekasihnya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk berdiri di belakang Lovino tanpa pemuda Italia itu menyadari kehadirannya. Perlahan-lahan Antonio mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk pemuda Italia itu lembut.

Lovino langsung tersentak dari lamunannya saat dia merasakan dua lengan kekar yang terkalung di pinggang dan bahunya. Dia ingin melabrak siapa pun yang berani menyentuhnya seperti ini saat sebuah aroma yang khas tercium olehnya.

Bau tubuh Antonio.

"To…tomato bastard…?" tanya Lovino sambil menoleh dan melihat Antonio menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Lovino. Antonio tidak menyahut dan malah membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam ke bahu Lovino.

"Tomato bastard, ada apa denganmu? Cepat lepaskan aku!" seru Lovino.

Antonio menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap memeluk Lovino. "Aku tidak mau…" gumam Antonio. "…Aku sudah terlalu lama merindukanmu…"

Wajah Lovino langsung merah padam mendengar perkataan Antonio. "Tomato bastard!" serunya.

"Aku rindu padamu, Lovino…bisa melihatmu di sini…aku sangat bahagia" kata Antonio sambil memutar tubuh Lovino hingga sekarang pemuda Italia itu berdiri menghadapnya.

"A…aku juga merindukanmu…tomato bastard…" gumam Lovino sangat pelan hingga Antonio hampir saja tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Lovi…" kata Antonio.

"Buat apa kau berterima kasih padaku, tomato bastard?" tanya Lovino.

"Karena kau mewujudkan mimpiku. Aku selalu bermimpi bisa berdiri di tepi sungai Seine ini bersama dengan orang yang kucintai…dan kau mengabulkan mimpi itu"

Dengan perkataan itu, Antonio segera mencium bibir Lovino lembut. Mereka berciuman dengan begitu lembut, begitu penuh cinta dilatar belakangi dengan sungai Seine yang berkecipak pelan dan warna orange muda matahari saat dia kembali ke tidur nyenyaknya saat sang bulan menggantikan dirinya menjaga sang waktu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lovi…" bisik Antonio di telinga Lovino.

"A…aku juga mencintaimu…Antonio…" gumam Lovino dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Antonio tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, kita nikmati lagi pemandangan sungai ini…berdua…sebagai kekasih yang saling mencintai" katanya.

Lovino segera menyambut tangan itu dan membiarkan Antonio menggandeng tangannya saat mereka berjalan menyusuri keindahan sungai Seine, yang sekarang tampak semakin indah dengan kehangatan dan keberadaan orang yang mereka sayangi di sisi mereka.

* * *

Sekarang mari kita tinggalkan pasangan itu dan pergi ke tempat Alfred…

Alfred berjalan mengelilingi menara Eiffel itu untuk mencari keberadaan Arthur, tapi meski dia sudah berputar-putar berkali-kali tetap saja dia tidak melihat Arthur. Akhirnya Alfred menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk mencari Arthur di dalam menara Eiffel.

Tapi meskipun dia sudah menyusuri setiap lantai di menara itu, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Kekasihnya, sang pemuda Inggris itu tetap tidak ada di manapun. Alfred menghela napas sedih saat dia tiba di lantai tertinggi menara Eiffel. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca jendela besar lantai itu dan menghela napas lelah sambil memejamkan matanya.

Saat dia membuka matanya, dia disambut dengan pemandangan indah.

Pemandangan malam kota Paris terpampang jelas di hadapan Alfred. Pemandangan lampu-lampu yang menyala terlihat bagaikan batu permata berbagai warna yang berserakan di hadapannya, mereka terlihat seperti batu permata yang jika dia ulurkan tangannya, pasti dia bisa meraih permata itu.

Selain itu di langit kota Paris, berbagai bintang-bintang berserakan dan bersinar, menemani bulan yang bersinar redup, tapi masih mempertahankan keeleganan dan kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Alfred menghela napas takjub, mungkin…Perancis disebut kota cinta…adalah karena kecantikan terselubung yang dimiliki negara ini di dalamnya.

Alfred terus memandangi pemandangan malam kota Paris itu, dia seperti terpesona. Pemandangan malam itu memanjakan mata dan hatinya. Dia merasa tenang…pemandangan indah ini…seolah-olah diberikan Tuhan untuknya…untuk dinikmati…hanya oleh mata biru sapphirenya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Alfred, tangannya bergerak ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia merogoh handphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu di layar handphonenya dan setelah pesan itu selesai ditulis, tangannya dengan begitu entengnya menekan tombol 'send'.

Di saat yang sama, Arthur sedang duduk di sebuah café di sekitar menara Eiffel itu, sambil menghirup tehnya pelan. Dia memandangi para pasangan yang berjalan di sekitarnya sambil saling tertawa-tawa dan tersenyum.

Melihat semua itu, Arthur berharap kalau Alfred ada di sini bersamanya.

Dia ingin Alfred ada di sampingnya. Dia ingin menyandarkan diri di bahu Alfred, dia ingin tenggelam dalam kehangatan pelukan Alfred, dia ingin merasakan aroma kopi dan burger yang samar-samar tercium dari tubuh kekasihnya itu, dan dia ingin merasakan perasaan bibir tipis milik kekasihnya itu mencumbu lembut bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar. Arthur merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil handphonenya. Dia melihat sebuah pesan dari Alfred ada di layar handphone itu, Arthur segera membukanya.

_Iggy_

_Pemandangan malam di kota Paris ini begitu indah. Lampu-lampu kota terlihat seperti permata. Dan dihiasi dengan cahaya bulan, Paris memberikan pemandangan kota terindah yang pernah kulihat._

_Wish you're here with me to see it._

_Alfred_

Membaca pesan itu, Arthur segera berdiri dari kursinya, membayar tagihan yang diberikan padanya dan berlari ke arah menara Eiffel yang menjulang di hadapannya.

Di tempat Alfred…

Alfred masih berdiri memandangi pemandangan kota Paris itu. Dia begitu terpesona dengan pemandangan itu. Dia menyukai pemandangan itu. Jika dia membawa kamera dia pasti sudah mengabadikan momen itu untuk setiap saat dipandang oleh mata biru saphirenya.

Pemandangan malam yang sangat ingin dibaginya bersama Arthur.

Melihat pemandangan itu Alfred sangat berharap Arthur ada di sisinya, menemaninya melihat pemandangan ini. Dia ingin memeluk Arthur, membenamkan tubuh mungil itu ke tubuhnya sambil menyaksikan pemandangan ini. Dia ingin merasakan hangat tubuh Arthur, ingin melihat mata hijau emerald itu memandangnya dengan penuh kehangatan dan rasa sayang, ingin melihat senyumnya yang manis, dan yang terpenting…dia ingin berada di sisi Arthur.

Dia merindukan Arthur…sangat merindukannya…

"Sejak kapan kau punya apresiasi kepada seni sampai bisa begitu menghayati sebuah pemandangan, git? Bukankah kau paling tidak suka seni?" tanya sebuah suara.

Alfred langsung membuka matanya yang daritadi tertutup. Dia langsung berbalik dan melihat sebuah sosok yang dirindukannya.

Sosok seorang pemuda Inggris berambut pirang dan beralis mata tebal yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Arthur.

Alfred tidak bisa mempercayai matanya. Baru saja dia berharap agar dia bisa bersama dengan Arthur menikmati pemandangan malam kota Paris di sini dan tiba-tiba Arthur sudah ada di sini bersamanya? Ah, Alfred sungguh berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang sangat mencintainya kali ini.

"Git? Alfred, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Arthur.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Alfred langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Arthur, memeluk tubuh Arthur erat, seolah takut melepaskannya lagi. Mulutnya segera berjalan ke arah pipi Arthur, memberikan ciuman hangat di kedua pipi putih itu.

"A…Alfred…" gumam Arthur dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Maaf, biarkan aku begini sebentar saja…" gumam Alfred. "Aku rindu sekali berada di pelukanmu seperti ini…"

Arthur hanya bisa terdiam, berdiri mematung sambil membiarkan Alfred memeluknya erat. Perlahan-lahan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya dan tangannya segera bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh Alfred. "Aku juga…rindu padamu, Alfred…" katanya.

Tidak lama Alfred segera melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka kembali memandangi pemandangan malam kota Paris itu sambil bergandengan tangan dan saling bersandar.

"Pemandangan ini…indah kan Iggy?" gumam Alfred. "Aku ingin sekali memiliki permata-permata beraneka warna itu…mereka sangat indah…tapi…" dia segera memandang Arthur yang balas memandangnya. "Permataku yang terindah adalah Iggy" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah Arthur langsung merah padam. "G…git! Jangan menggodaku!" serunya malu.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Iggy" kata Alfred. "Aku menyatakan kebenaran"

Dan Alfred tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Arthur untuk membalas apa pun. Dia langsung mencium bibir Arthur. Arthur terbelalak saat tiba-tiba saja merasakan bibir pemuda Amerika itu di bibirnya tapi tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memejamkan mata dan balas mencium Alfred dengan penuh cinta. Tangan Alfred perlahan-lahan menyusuri dan mengelus leher putih Arthur, membuat pemuda Inggris itu mendesah pelan. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dipasang di sana sesaat setelah Alfred menjauhkan tangannya. Arthur segera melihat lehernya dan melihat sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin mawar merah yang dibuat dari kaca berwarna yang indah. Di samping mawar merah itu tergantung sebuah plat kecil perak. Arthur melihat kalau di plat itu terdapat tulisan…

_Aku akan terus mencintaimu hingga kelopak mawar ini layu dan berjatuhan._

_That means I will love you forever and ever…_

_You're the person I love for the most in this world, Arthur_

_-Alfred-_

Arthur memandang Alfred dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Alfred memandang Arthur dengan pandangan gugup seolah-olah memperhitungkan reaksi kekasihnya itu saat menerima hadiahnya.

"Em…jelek ya…aku menemukan liontin itu di Belanda…dan melihat mawar merah itu…entah kenapa aku langsung teringat kamu. Jadi aku membelinya…kau tidak suka?

Mendengar perkataan Alfred, tanpa sadar Arthur tersenyum. Tidak suka? Orang yang paling dicintainya menyatakan kalau dia akan terus mencintainya seumur hidupnya, mana mungkin dia tidak suka, kan?

Tanpa basa-basi, Arthur langsung menarik kemeja Alfred, membuat pemuda Amerika itu menunduk padanya, dan mencium bibir pemuda Amerika itu dengan lembut, menyatakan ucapan terima kasihnya dan juga rasa cintanya kepada pemuda Amerika itu.

Arthur pun melepaskan ciumannya untuk berbisik di telinga Alfred, membuat Alfred menggigil saat dia merasakan nafas hangat Arthur di telinganya. "Aku menyukai hadiahmu, Alfred. Terima kasih" dan sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda Amerika itu untuk membalasnya karena dia kembali mencium bibir Alfred, kali ini dengan ciuman penuh nafsu yang membara. Lidah mereka saling bertaut dalam rongga mulut masing-masing, saling memagut dengan begitu panas dan bernafsu.

Bagi mereka itulah malam terindah yang pernah mereka lewatkan…

Berciuman dengan penuh rasa sayang, saling bercumbu dan berpelukan dengan hangat, dengan pemandangan malam kota Paris dan sinar lembut rembulan dan bintang-bintang sebagai saksi cinta mereka…

* * *

**Author note:**

**Inilah akhir dari pencarian para uke yang gaje gak ketulungan ini. Tapi ini bukan akhir dari fanfic saya…**

**Rencananya saya bakal bikin bonus chapter soal bagaimana para seme-uke ini menjalani hari setelah penculikan itu. Apakah mereka tambah mesra, biasa saja atau malah tambah dingin? Well…check this out! Jadi yang masih mau baca fanfic saya…diharapkan jangan berpaling dan meninggalkan fanfic ini dulu. **

**Dan seperti biasa…mohon maaf kalau adegan romancenya…MAKSA ABIS! Author benar-benar gak ngerti bagaimana mengekpresikan romance kepada sosok seorang tsundere…jadinya sedikit memaksa begitu deh.**

**Oke sekian aja, seperti biasa review, dan bagi yang setia dan masih mau membaca fanfic saya jangan lupa untuk membaca bonus chapter yang sedang dalam masa pengerjaan, oke?**

**Sekian, love you all everybody and happy New Year!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sudah tiga minggu sejak insiden penculikan aneh itu. Sejak insiden itu, hubungan para nation itu sedikit berkembang, entah bagaimana para nation seme menjadi lebih posesif dan protektif pada pacar-pacar mereka, dan jelas lebih mesra dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana mereka menjalankan hari-hari setelah insiden penculikan itu, mari kita lihat…

* * *

Di sebuah rumah besar bertingkat yang mewah di China…

Burung-burung mulai memberikan kicauannya, bersamaan dengan sinar matahari pagi yang lembut muncul dari horizon untuk kembali menyapa dunia. Matahari itu memberikan kehangatan, baik untuk sebuah dunia maupun bagi hati orang-orang yang memandangi dan menikmati sinarnya.

Di sebuah kamar tidur yang besar, di sebuah tempat tidur yang besar, terbaring seorang pemuda Rusia yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari yang menyusup keluar dari gorden putih tipis yang menutupi jendela besar kamarnya, matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata violet yang masih berselimut kantuk.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Ivan?" tanya sebuah suara memanggilnya, membawa pikirannya keluar dari alam mimpi menuju alam kenyataan.

Pemuda Rusia itu, yang bernama Ivan Braginsky, menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Pandangannya tertumbuk di jendelanya, di jendelanya berdiri kekasihnya, seorang pemuda China bernama Wang Yao.

Pemuda China itu tadinya sedang memandangi pemandangan sinar matahari yang menyinari taman rumah besar Ivan. Menikmati pemandangan rumput hijau, daun-daun pohon besar yang sedikit bergoyang-goyang karena tiupan angin, dan bunga-bunga beraneka warna yang menghiasi taman itu, terutama warna-warna kuning yang berasal dari ladang bunga matahari yang berada di tengah-tengah pohon-pohon rindang yang mengelilingi ladang bunga matahari itu.

Dia sangat menyukai pemandangan taman itu. Baginya, taman itu istimewa.

Karena taman itu adalah taman yang diberikan Ivan baginya. Semua tanaman, baik rumput, pohon, dan bunga yang ada di taman itu, ditanam Ivan untuknya.

Terutama bunga matahari yang merupakan favorit kekasihnya dari dulu…

**FLASHBACK**

_Ivan sedang asyik berbaring di tengah ladang bunga matahari itu. Satu tangannya memegang setangkai bunga matahari. Kelopak bunga itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya yang terus menyunggingkan senyum manis, berbeda dengan senyuman mengintimidasi khas psikopat yang biasanya selalu menghiasi bibirnya._

"_Lagi-lagi kau bermain-main di ladang bunga matahari ini, aru" kata sebuah suara dari belakang Ivan. Di saat yang sama terdengar sebuah suara gemerisik dedaunan saat ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arah Ivan. _

_Senyum Ivan semakin manis saat dia segera bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring untuk menyapa orang yang menyapanya. "Hai, Yao" katanya._

_Yao duduk di samping Ivan yang kembali berbaring di tempatnya. Tangannya menyusuri batang-batang bunga matahari yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin, dan juga karena tangan Yao yang menggoyangkan batang-batang itu saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan batang-batang bunga itu._

"_Hei, Ivan…" gumam Yao pelan._

"_Hmm?" tanya Ivan sambil tetap memain-mainkan bunga matahari di tangannya._

"_Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan bunga matahari?" tanya Yao. _

"_Tentu saja karena bunga ini hanya bisa tumbuh di iklim yang hangat, da" kata Ivan. "Kau tentu tahu, Yao, di negaraku iklimnya dingin membeku, bunga yang membutuhkan iklim hangat untuk tumbuh seperti bunga matahari ini tidak akan bisa tumbuh di negaraku"_

"_Hanya itu?" tanya Yao sambil mengamati bunga matahari di tangan Ivan._

"_Satu lagi alasannya…" kata Ivan sambil tersenyum saat dia memandang Yao. "Bunga matahari ini…selalu mengingatkanku padamu, da"_

"_Eh?" tanya Yao bingung._

"_Bunga matahari selalu mencari sinar matahari, mereka membutuhkan cahaya dan kehangatan matahari. Sama denganku" kata Ivan sambil mematahkan batang bunga matahari itu dan menyelipkan kelopak bunga matahari itu di telinga kanan Yao. "Aku membutuhkan kau sebagai matahariku. Aku butuh kehangatanmu, aku membutuhkan cintamu. Aku membutuhkan semua hal yang ada di dirimu. Kau alasanku untuk hidup, da"_

_Saat dia mengatakan itu dia semakin dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yao, membuat bibir mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja. Saking dekatnya, Yao bahkan bisa merasakan hangat napas Ivan yang menyapu bibirnya._

"_I…Ivan…" gumam Yao dengan wajah bersemu merah._

"_Aku mencintaimu, da" kata Ivan sebelum menyegel bibirnya dan bibir Yao dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Ciuman mereka seolah-olah didukung oleh alam, karena saat mereka berciuman, angin dengan lembutnya bertiup, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga matahari itu ke langit, menghiasi langit di sekitar dua pasangan itu dengan warna kuning yang indah berpadu dengan birunya langit._

"_Kaulah bunga matahari terindah untukku, Yao" bisik Ivan setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya pada Yao. "Bunga matahari yang paling kucintai"_

**FLASHBACK END**

Lamunannya terhenti saat dia mendengar erangan dari arah tempat tidurnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Ivan perlahan-lahan bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Ivan?" tanya Yao sambil memandangi kekasihnya.

Ivan memandangi kekasihnya yang berdiri di depan jendela itu, perlahan-lahan sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku beruntung ya, da…bisa melihat seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit berdiri di hadapanku" katanya, membuat wajah Yao sukses menjadi merah padam mendengar perkataannya.

"Ja…jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi begini, aru!" seru Yao yang malu-malu kucing dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, da" kata Ivan sambil bangkit dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring dan berjalan ke arah jendela tempat kekasihnya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di depan jendela pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Ivan sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ivan, Yao tersenyum dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya itu. "Aku teringat ingatan manis dari masa lalu" kata Yao pelan. "Ingatan tentang percakapan manis di ladang bunga matahari itu"

Ivan tersenyum dan semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Semua hal yang kukatakan di ladang matahari itu benar, Yao" kata Ivan. "Aku selalu mencintaimu. Kau orang paling berharga untukku"

Yao tersenyum. "Ya" katanya. "Aku tahu"

Ivan tersenyum dan mencium bibir kekasihnya pelan dan lembut, menambah kehangatan pagi di China yang biasa dinikmati kedua pasangan itu…

* * *

Di lain tempat dan waktu, di sebuah rumah mewah di Swedia…

"MAMA! MAMA! AKU LAPAAARRR~" rengek seorang anak kecil berkebangsaan Sealand (saya masih gak yakin sih Sealand itu negara apa nggak –ditabok Sealand-) bernama Peter Kirkland pada sang 'ibu'nya, seorang pria Finlandia bernama Tino Vainamoinen.

"Iya, iya tunggu sebentar, ya. Sebentar lagi makan malamnya siap" kata Tino sambil mengusap rambut 'anak'nya itu dengan penuh rasa sayang sambil tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya memasak makan malam.

Saat mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya di dapur, terdengar sebuah suara pintu depan terbuka dan terdengar suara seorang lelaki berkata "Ak' pu'an'"

"PAPA!" seru Peter riang yang segera berlari keluar dari dapur ke arah ruang tamu dan segera menerjang 'papa'nya yang baru saja menggantungkan mantelnya di gantungan mantel di pintu depan.

Berwarld yang baru saja selesai menggantungkan mantelnya agak sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba anak kecil berambut pirang itu memeluknya erat sambil berteriak "Welcome home, papa!" dengan riang.

Meski wajah pemuda Swedia itu datar dan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap Peter yang nempel dengan erat di pinggangnya. "Ak' pu'an' Pe'er" katanya pelan.

Peter semakin menggelayut di pinggang papanya sambil bersenandung senang. Tiba-tiba saja Tino berjalan keluar dari dapur sambil memegang sebuah mangkok berisi makanan anjing. "Peter, bagaimana kalau kau ke atas dulu dan bawa Hanatamago turun untuk makan, sekalian kamu mandi dulu. Sehabis itu kita makan malam" katanya.

"Siap, ma!" seru Peter riang sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang papanya dan segera berlari ke lantai atas untuk mencari dan mengambil anak anjing peliharaan 'keluarga bahagia' ini.

Setelah Peter menghilang dari pandangan dan suara gedebak-gedebuk langkahnya dari tangga terdengar dari arah tangga rumah mereka, Tino menghadapi 'suami'nya dan tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah Berwarld. "Selamat datang, Su-san" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ak' pu'an" kata Berwarld untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu pada 'istri'nya.

Tino tersenyum semakin manis saat dia berjalan ke hadapan 'suami'nya, dan tangannya terulur untuk melonggarkan dasi yang dipakai 'suami'nya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mandi saja dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat di atas, setelah itu kita bisa makan malam bersama…"

"Fi'-sa'" gumam Berwarld, memotong perkataan 'istri'nya itu. Tino segera mendongak dan memandang 'suami'nya. Berwarld memberikan sebuket mawar merah ke tangan 'istri'nya yang memandangnya bingung.

"Untukku?" tanya Tino pada Berwarld yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan melewati 'istri'nya itu menuju lantai atas.

'Ak' ma' ma'di d'lu" gumam Berwarld sambil menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar mandi pribadi di kamar mereka berdua.

Tino tersenyum dan membawa bunga merah itu ke wajahnya, menghirup aroma segar mawar merah itu. Hanya dengan mencium aroma mawar itu, dia tahu, mawar itu baru saja dipetik, di bawah segarnya embun pagi, mungkin.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah surat di antara kelopak-kelopak indah mawar itu. Dia segera mengambil surat itu dan membukanya. Di surat itu tertulis…

About Love

We do not need thoroughfares

when love seeks the heart

Such is the way of love—

always destined, never sought

We do not need gold coins

when love comes without cost

Such is the value of love—

always priceless, never bought

We do not need a wise man

when love speaks through art

Such is the beauty of love—

always instilled, never taught

And we do not need a ruse

when love surrenders to us all

Such is the enigma of love—

always mysterious, never caught

Tino tersenyum saat dia membaca rangkaian puisi itu, puisi _about love _dari Jason Sturner. 'Suami'nya mengerti sekali kata-kata yang paling pas diucapkan atau dilihat dalam saat-saat romantis semacam ini. Dia pun segera berjalan ke dapur, mengisi sebuah vas kaca dengan air dan merendam bunga mawar itu di dalam vas itu, setelah selesai dia meletakkan vas bunga berisi mawar merah itu di tengah meja makan yang sekarang berisi piring-piring berisi makan malam untuk mereka semua.

Tidak lama kemudian, Peter berjalan turun dari lantai atas ke dapur sambil menggendong Hanatamago, seekor anak anjing peliharaan mereka, diikuti oleh Berwarld yang masih mengusap rambutnya yang masih agak basah setelah shower.

"Makan malam~" seru Peter sambil meletakkan Hanatamago di depan mangkuk makanannya, dan anak anjing itu segera memakan makanan di mangkuk itu dengan lahap. Peter sendiri segera berjalan ke arah meja makan untuk menyikat makanan di meja itu. Matanya segera tertumbuk ke vas bunga berisi mawar merah yang terletak di tengah meja. "Waaah~bunga mawarnya indah sekali" katanya.

Tino yang mendengarnya tersenyum. "Iya, dong. Kan papa yang membelinya, tentu saja bunganya indah! Itu kan hadiah istimewa" katanya sambil menggendong tubuh mungil Sealand dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi meja makan. Setelah itu, dia berdiri di hadapan Berwarld dan mencium pipi 'suami'nya itu lembut.

"Terima kasih, Su-san. Aku suka sekali dengan bunganya…dan juga puisi yang kau berikan…bagus sekali…" katanya. "Aku menyukaimu, Su-san…"

Wajah Berwarld, yang seperti biasanya, benar-benar tanpa ekspresi dan datar-datar aja, sekarang agak bersemu merah. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipinya di bagian mulut Tino menciumnya. "Ak' ju'a men'ci'taim', Fi'-sa" gumam Berwarld pelan.

Tino tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan suaminya itu. "Ayo, kita makan, Peter pasti kelaparan sekali menunggu kita" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Berwarld mengangguk, membiarkan saja 'istri'nya menggiringnya ke meja makan, di mana Peter masih menunggu mereka, meski sambil merengut.

"Papa dan mama lambat! Aku lapar!" seru Peter.

"Maaf, maaf, sekarang ayo kita makan" kata Tino sambil mengusap rambut pirang 'anak'nya itu dan duduk di sebelah Peter, diikuti oleh Berwarld.

Suasana di rumah itu pada malam itu sangat hangat, benar-benar terkesan seperti keluarga bahagia…

* * *

Dan terakhir…di sebuah rumah besar di Austria...di sebuah siang yang panas…

Seorang pemuda Swiss berambut pirang membuka pintu rumah besar itu sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Permisi" katanya pelan sebelum memasuki rumah besar itu dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Pemuda Swiss yang bernama Vash Zwingly itu berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah besar itu. Sekali-sekali matanya melirik keluar dari jendela-jendela di lorong-lorong itu, sekedar menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela itu untuk menikmati pemandangan lain selain lorong-lorong dengan cat berwarna krem yang seolah tidak berujung itu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit melewati lorong-lorong itu, akhirnya dia sampai di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu oak yang sederhana tapi masih terkesan mewah. Tangannya perlahan meraih pegangan pintu itu dan membuka pintu itu. "Roddy, kau di sini?" tanyanya.

Mata biru milik pemuda Swiss itu langsung memandang bingung saat dia menyadari kalau ruangan itu kosong. Di ruangan itu hanya ada sebuah piano yang terletak di dalam ruangan beserta sofa dan sebuah meja kopi di sebelah piano itu, juga beberapa rak dan furniture-furniture lainnya.

"Dia tidak ada di sini ya…" gumam pemuda Swiss itu pelan sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. "Padahal setelah pekerjaannya selesai, dia pasti ada di sini. Berarti dia masih di kantornya, ya…"

Vash menghela napas dan langsung merebahkan diri di sofa panjang di ruang musik itu. Semua tugas-tugas dan dokumen-dokumen, urusan-urusan negara, semuanya membuatnya sibuk setengah mati. Setelah semuanya selesai, yang tersisa hanyalah kelelahan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Kelelahan itu, ditambah dengan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyusup dari jendela besar kamar itu dan kesunyian di rumah itu, membuat Vash merasa matanya semakin dan semakin berat, hangatnya mentari membuatnya mengantuk, dan semakin membawanya menuju ke dunia mimpi. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Vash untuk jatuh tertidur lelap.

* * *

Roderich menghela napas saat dia memasuki rumahnya. Akhirnya, setelah bekerja keras selama seminggu, semuanya selesai dan akhirnya dia punya waktu istirahat di akhir pekan.

Dia memijat pundaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal di tubuhnya karena duduk di meja kantornya begitu lama sambil berjalan ke ruang musiknya. Dia perlu memainkan pianonya, untuk menghilangkan kekakuan jari-jarinya karena terlalu lama memegang pulpen untuk memeriksa dokumen.

Saat dia membuka pintu ruang musiknya, dia tertegun begitu melihat pemandangan yang menyambut matanya.

Dia melihat kekasihnya, Vash, tertidur lelap di sofa ruang musik itu. Tubuhnya meringkuk di sofa itu. Rambut pirangnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya, matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan bola mata biru teduh yang dari dulu sampai sekarang masih sangat disukainya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk membantunya bernapas.

Roderich tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah kekasihnya itu. Begitu dia sudah berada di hadapan kekasihnya, dia berjongkok untuk mengamati wajah damai kekasihnya yang masih tertidur itu.

Sambil mengamati wajah tertidur Vash, Roderich mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi kekasihnya. Begitu merasakan sentuhan Roderich di pipinya, Vash menggumam dan meringkuk semakin dalam ke sofa tempatnya berbaring.

Melihat itu, senyum Roderich semakin lembut dan penuh rasa sayang.

_Wajahnya seperti anak kecil…damai sekali. Melihatnya seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang menyangka dia sudah sedewasa ini. Bahwa dia sudah menjadi seorang lelaki yang kuat…_pikirnya sambil terus mengusap rambut pirang Vash.

_Melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini…aku ingin sekali menjaganya…seperti dia menjagaku dulu. Aku…ingin memeluknya dan terus memeluknya di lenganku. Tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Untuk selamanya._

Roderich menunduk dan mencium dahi Vash lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Vash…" bisiknya sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya di hadapan Vash dan berjalan ke arah pianonya. Dia duduk di hadapan pianonya dan menyentuh tuts-tuts piano di hadapannya dengan jari-jarinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Roderich untuk membuat jari-jarinya menari-nari di tuts-tuts piano itu, menciptakan sebuah melodi indah yang sangat menghangatkan hati.

_Indah sekali…melodi ini…membuat perasaanku menjadi hangat. Melodi ini…aku ingin selalu mendengarnya._

Vash perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata biru di baliknya. Samar-samar dia melihat seseorang duduk di hadapan piano di ruangan itu dan memainkannya. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, melodi indah itu berasal dari permainan orang yang duduk di hadapan piano itu.

Mata birunya yang masih berselimut kantuk, perlahan-lahan semakin mengenali pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Dia mengenali sofa tempatnya berbaring, dia mengenal ruangan tempatnya tertidur, dan yang paling penting…dia mengenal orang yang duduk di kursi piano dan memainkan sebuah melodi indah di piano itu dengan begitu ahlinya.

Orang itu adalah kekasihnya, Roderich.

Vash perlahan-lahan duduk di sofa tempatnya berbaring sambil mengucek-ucek matanya untuk mengusir kantuknya. "Roddy?" gumamnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Roderich segera menengok dan melihat Vash duduk di sofa sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Dia segera tersenyum dan menghentikan permainannya sejenak. "Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Roderich.

"Lumayan. Maaf, aku seenaknya tidur di sini" kata Vash sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Roderich.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah mengurusi urusan-urusan negaramu. Aku juga capek, apalagi kau yang saat ini banyak rapat dengan negara-negara lain, kan?" tanya Roderich sambil kembali memainkan pianonya.

"Lagu itu…" gumam Vash saat mendengar lagu yang dimainkan Roderich di pianonya kali ini.

"Kau ingat, ya?" kata Roderich sambil tetap memainkan piano itu. "Ingat lagu apa ini?"

"Ya…" kata Vash sambil tersenyum dan berdiri di belakang Roderich yang duduk di kursi piano. "Ini…lagu yang selalu kau mainkan untukku waktu kita kecil…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Roddy?" kata seorang Vash yang saat itu kira-kira masih berumur sembilan atau sepuluh tahun berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat sahabatnya berada._

"_Vash?" tanya Roderich yang saat itu asyik memainkan pianonya sambil menengok ke arah suara temannya itu berasal._

"_Mana yang lain? Kau sendirian?" tanya Vash sambil berjalan mendatangi sahabatnya itu._

"_Iya. Eliza sedang belanja dengan Feli. Melihat sifat mereka, pulangnya pasti masih lama soalnya mereka pasti shopping barang-barang gak penting. Buang-buang uang aja" kata Roderich._

"_Begitu juga kamu biarkan aja, kan?" kata Vash._

"_Daripada ditabok frying pannya Eliza…" gumam Roderich._

_Vash tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu._

_Roderich menghela napas mendengar tawa kecil sahabatnya itu. Dia kembali memainkan pianonya._

_Vash yang mendengarkan permainan piano Roderich, memandangi pemuda Austria yang asyik bermain itu. "Aku tak pernah dengar lagu ini. Lagu apa ini?" tanya Vash._

_Roderich tersenyum. "Aku menciptakan lagu ini…untuk seseorang…" kata Roderich._

"_Oh ya, apa judulnya?" tanya Vash penasaran. _

_"Rahasia" kata Roderich sambil tetap bermain. "Suatu saat nanti aku akan memberitahumu, tapi tidak hari ini, Vash…"_

"_Ah, apa itu? Payah…" gumam Vash. Mendengar protes sahabatnya itu, Roderich hanya tersenyum._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Dipikir-pikir aku tak pernah memberitahu judul lagu ini padamu, kan?" kata Roderich.

"Ah, soal itu aku sudah menyerah. Kalau kau memang tidak mau memberitahu lagu ini padaku, aku juga tidak berhak memaksamu, kan?" kata Vash sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Itu karena waktu itu aku belum selesai menulisnya" kata Roderich sambil menarik sebuah kertas musik dari buku musik yang ada di hadapannya. "Sekarang aku bisa memberikan kertas musik ini…padamu" .

"Untukku?" kata Vash bingung.

"Ya" kata Roderich sambil menyerahkan kertas musik itu ke tangan Vash. "Lagu itu…sejak kecil lagu itu kutulis untukmu".

Vash memandangi kertas musik itu. Sesaat setelah membacanya, wajahnya jadi bersemu merah. Dia memandangi Roderich yang balas memandangnya. "I…Ini sungguhan?" tanya Vash.

Roderich hanya tersenyum dan balas menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sungguhan, kok" katanya.

Vash tersenyum dan mencium pipi Roderich pelan. "Terimakasih, Roddy…" katanya dan begitu dia melepaskan ciumannya, dia agak tertawa juga saat melihat wajah Roderich yang agak bersemu merah.

Roderich menggenggam tangan Vash dan membawa pemuda Swiss itu mendekat padanya. Dia mencium bibir lembut pemuda Swiss itu pelan, seolah menunjukkan rasa cinta dalam yang dirasakannya pada pemuda Swiss itu.

Kertas musik yang diletakkan Vash di piano Roderih segera terjatuh ke lantai saat ada angin yang berhembus pelan ke dalam ruangan itu. Di atas kertas musik itu terdapat sebuah tulisan…

**MY SPECIAL BELOVED**

_For my beloved best friend at the past, and my beloved boyfriend in the present and the future._

_My boyfriend that I love for the most in this world._

_Vash Zwingly._

_

* * *

_**Author note:**

**AHHH…bonus chapter bagian pertama selesaaaiiii! **

**Setelah saya pikir saya bagi bonus chapter saya menjadi tiga bagian aja. Jadi setelah ini masih ada dua chapter lagi. Dan buat yang pengen tahu siapa penculiknya, tunggu aja di chapter terakhir, meski saya rasa gak susah tahu siapa penculiknya.**

**Dan seperti biasa…minta maaf untuk ke OOC an para karakter, terutama pasangan SwissAus. Saya suuusaaaah banget buat cerita romantis dengan Roderich dan Vash, soalnya keduanya tegas dan galak, juga pendiam dan kaku, jadi susah bikin adegan-adegan romantisnya, ditambah di fandom Hetalia indo yang bikin pasangan SwissAus jarang jadi referensinya juga susah dapetnya. Jadi…so sorry kalau mereka berdua OOC soalnya asal bikin aja sih.**

**Dan kenapa Vash manggil Roderich Roddy? Karena author juga selalu manggil Roderich Roddy –PLAK-. Dan juga karena Roderich tuh kepanjangan, makanya author pendekin jadi Roddy –double PLAK-**

**Ah, segini aja bacotan gak penting dari saya. Yang mau baca, maaf ya karena sekarang saya updatenya sekitar sekali seabad! Soalnya muse ide saya mengalami kemacetan dan gak datang setiap hari. Jadi…selesainya juga lama, deh!**

**Yang masih mau baca…kasih review kalian dong! Berikan pendapat kalian soal fanfic saya ini, oke?**

**Oke, sekian. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya! Harap menunggu chapter selanjutnya dengan sabar, ya?**

**Sekian, semoga senang dengan chapter ini!**


	11. Chapter 11

Mari kita kembali melihat para pasangan nation lain. Dari Austria, kita bertolak lurus ke arah negara di atas Austria, negara yang berada di sebelah kiri Jerman, Polandia…

Di sebuah rumah yang berukuran sedang, tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil, yang berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput hijau…

Seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Lithuania berambut cokelat sebahu yang memakai sebuah celemek putih menghela napas sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya. Di depannya bertumpuk cokelat, susu, cream, dll.

Toris menghela napas. "Ah…membuat cokelat hanya dalam waktu sejam memang sulit…kalau begini jadi mau mengutuk pekerjaan yang menumpuk itu…" keluhnya.

Saat itu dia sedang berkutat di dapur, berusaha membuat cokelat kesukaan kekasihnya, Feliks. Dia ingin membuat kejutan untuk kekasihnya itu, karena itu dia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu mengetahui apa yang ingin diberikannya padanya.

Sebenarnya dia ingin membuat cokelat ini di rumahnya saja daripada di rumah Feliks, karena dengan begitu kejutan untuk Feliks ini bisa dilakukan tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi begini, tapi karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan, akhirnya hari mereka bertemu setiap minggu tiba dengan begitu cepat, dan dia tidak punya waktu untuk membuat cokelat di rumahnya. Dan karena itu…dia terpaksa membuatnya di sini, di rumah Feliks.

"Oke, Feliks akan pulang dari kantornya dalam waktu dua jam. Kemungkinan besar, dia bakal jalan-jalan dulu ke mall atau belanja makan siang…ah tidak mungkin, dia tahu kalau aku akan ke rumah untuk makan siang. Itu artinya cokelatnya harus jadi dalam waktu dua jam…beserta dengan makan siang untuk kami berdua…" gumam Toris sambil mengocok adonan cokelat di mangkok yang dipegangnya. "Atau aku pesan makanan antar saja? Ah, tapi itu berarti…tidak ada cinta di dalam makanan yang kusediakan untuknya…aku tidak mau. Akan kubuat saat cokelatnya dibekukan ke dalam kulkas saja…"

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya cokelat buatan Toris berhasil dicetak dan disimpan dengan aman di dalam kulkas. Toris menghela napas lelah. "Sekarang makan siang…apa ya yang harus kubuat?" gumamnya pelan sambil membolak-balik buku masak. "Ah, sup jamur sama ayam panggang saja, deh" katanya.

Sekitar sejam kemudian, semua makanan telah tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Toris tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Dia segera berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan cokelat buatannya. Oke, saatnya menghias cokelat ini dan meletakkannya di kamar tidur.

Toris segera meletakkan cokelat itu di atas bungkus kado dan membungkusnya dengan rapi. Saat dia ingin memotong pita untuk kado menggunakan gunting…

"Aku pulang, Liet kau ada di rumah?" suara Feliks terdengar. Saking kagetnya Toris karena Feliks pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya, dia jadi gugup dan tangannya tidak sengaja tergores gunting.

"ADUH!"

Toris menggenggam tangannya yang dihiasi dengan warna merah darah. Sebuah goresan panjang berwarna merah mekar di tangannya. Dia mendesis kesakitan sambil mengumpat pelan.

"Liet?" tanya Feliks sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Seperti biasa, si pemuda Polandia yang santai dan agak easy going ini memakai pakaian casual tapi terkesan formal di saat yang sama. Yah…paling tidak, kali ini dia tidak memakai rok atau pakaian perempuan lain hobinya…

Feliks melihat Toris yang menggenggam erat tangannya dan darah yang menetes ke lantai. Dia langsung panik dan mendatangi Toris. "Liet, tanganmu berdarah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" serunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tergores saja" gumam Toris sambil membersihkan lukanya di air keran yang mengalir. Dia mendesis kesakitan saat lukanya terasa sakit akibat dihantam air yang mengalir deras.

"A…aku ambilkan kotak P3K dulu ya! Lukamu itu harus dirawat!" seru Feliks sambil berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Kesempatan itu tidak dibuang sia-sia oleh Toris. Dia segera menyelesaikan kadonya untuk Feliks dan menyembunyikannya sebelum Feliks kembali.

"Sukses…" gumam Toris.

Tidak lama kemudian, Feliks berlari kembali ke dapur sambil membawa kotak P3K. Dia segera mengobati dan membalut luka di tangan Toris. Setelah selesai, dia menghela napas sambil menepuk perban di tangan Toris lembut.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka begini Toris? Tidak biasanya kau ceroboh begini?" tanya Feliks.

"Ah, itu urusan nanti…sekarang kita makan siang dulu, yuk" kata Toris sambil mengelus rambut pirang Feliks. Feliks hanya memandang cemas pada kekasihnya itu sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah makan siang, Feliks menghela napas dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku mau memberi makan kuda-kuda dulu" katanya sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur. Toris mengeluarkan kotak cokelat yang tadi disimpannya.

"Tinggal menempelkan kartu ini dan meletakkannya di kamar tidur Feliks…" gumam Toris sambil menempelkan sebuah kartu bergambar sebuah bendera Polandia dan sebuah bendera Lithuania di atas bungkus kotak cokelatnya. Setelah selesai, dia berjalan ke arah kamar tidur Feliks. Dia baru saja ingin meletakkan cokelat itu di atas ranjang ketika…

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar, Liet?" terdengar suara Feliks dari arah pintu, membuat Toris kaget dan menjatuhkan kotak yang dibawanya.

Toris berbalik dan melihat Feliks berdiri di depan pintu kamar, wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan. "A..em…aku…"

"Apa itu?" tanya Feliks memiringkan kepalanya. Dia melihat sebuah kotak tergeletak di kaki Toris.

Toris menghela napas. Kalau sudah tertangkap basah begini, tidak ada gunanya lagi menyembunyikannya. Dia meraih kotak yang ada di kakinya itu dan menyodorkannya pada Feliks. "Ini untukmu" gumamnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Feliks mengambil kotak itu dengan bingung. Dia membuka kartu di kado itu dan melihat tulisan Toris.

_You are as sweet as the contents of this box._

_And your lips is as delicious as the contents of this box._

_I like the contents of this box._

_But I love the taste of your lips more._

Penasaran, Feliks membuka kado itu. Dia membuka kotak yang terbungkus di dalamnya dan meluhat cokelat dalam berbagai bentuk berderet di dalamnya. Feliks terpana sesaat sebelum memandang Toris yang menunduk memandangi kakinya, berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan kekasihnya itu.

"A…sebenarnya aku…ingin menjadikannya kejutan untukmu…tapi aku terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga tak punya waktu yang cukup untuk mempersiapkannya dengan matang. Jadi cokelat itu…kubuat seadanya saja…" gumam Toris.

"Jangan-jangan kau terluka gara-gara membuat ini, ya?" gumam Feliks pelan.

Toris menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meraba tangannya yang dililit perban. "Aku sedang membungkus kotak itu saat kau pulang, lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Aku gugup dan yah…tidak sengaja menggores tanganku dengan gunting" kata Toris.

Feliks memandangi cokelat-cokelat berbagai bentuk di dalam kotak yang dipegangnya. Perlahan-lahan sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Tangannya meraih sebuah cokelat di dalam kotak itu dan membawanya ke mulutnya. Dia mengulumnya sedikit lama, membiarkan rasa cokelat itu meleleh di mulutnya.

"Milk ganache, ya? Enak sekali" kata Feliks.

Toris yang mendengar perkataan Feliks mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang kekasihnya itu. Dia melihat Feliks memakan cokelat buatannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ti…tidak usah merasa terpaksa memujiku. Cokelat itu kubuat dengan kepepet dan dengan bahan seadanya. Mungkin rasanya tidak terlalu enak…" gumam Toris.

Feliks menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Toris. "Cokelatmu enak, kok" kata Feliks. "Cokelat terenak yang pernah kumakan"

"Feliks…" kata Toris.

"Dengarkan aku dulu" potong Feliks. "Cokelat ini enak, karena kau membuatnya dengan sepenuh perasaan untukku. Rasa cintamu ada di dalam cokelat ini, dalam semua masakanmu…membuatnya terasa lezat. Lagipula…yang penting dari cokelat itu bukanlah bahannya tapi perasaan yang terkandung di dalamnya" katanya sambil mencium pipi Toris lembut. "Jika kau tulus ingin memberikan cintamu kepada sang penerima cokelatmu, pasti cokelatnya akan terasa enak. Dan cokelatmu ini sangat enak…" bisiknya pelan.

Toris tersenyum dan merengkuh kekasihnya itu sebelum mencium lembut bibir merah Feliks. Mereka berciuman dengan begitu lembut, membiarkan bibir mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan begitu lembut. Cinta dan perhatian…hanya itulah yang terasa di dalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. "As tave myliu, Feliks…" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Feliks tersenyum dan mencium pipi Toris sekali lagi. "Kochan cie, Toris…" bisiknya pelan. Dia lalu menarik tangan Toris. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan cokelat buatanmu di ruang tamu sambil nonton TV? Sambil ditemani secangkir teh bagus juga…" katanya riang.

Toris hanya tersenyum saat Feliks menggandengnya keluar dari kamar tidur mereka dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menikmati early afternoon tea yang menyenangkan bersama kekasihnya tercinta itu…

* * *

Sekarang kita bertolak ke Eropa utara, tepatnya di sebuah kota bernama Kopenhagen, di sebuah negara Eropa utara, Denmark…

"Ayo dong, Norge! Ice! Lambat banget sih!" seru seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang. Pemuda itu adalah personifikasi negara Denmark, sifatnya sesuai sekali dengan keadaan kotanya yang selalu ramai dan fun itu. Dia rusuh dan ceria.

"Diamlah, anko uzai" kata seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muda dengan rambut dijepit sebuah Nordic cross di kepalanya. Pemuda ini adalah sahabat masa kecil sekaligus coughpacarcough pemuda Denmark itu, personifikasi negara Norwegia. Berbeda dengan Denmark, pemuda ini sepertinya menganut prinsip 'diam adalah emas'. Dia tidak suka banyak bicara apalagi kalau yang diomongkan adalah sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Dan di samping Norway, berdiri seorang anak berambut perak yang menggendong sebuah penguin. Anak ini sifatnya sepertinya merupakan campuran dari Denmark dan Norway, dia tidak suka bicara, tapi sekalinya dia bicara, omongannya bisa sangat menyebalkan orang yang mendengarnya, karena omongannya sama menyebalkannya dengan omongan Denmark. Anak berambut perak ini adalah adik Norway dan…mungkin juga anggota terakhir dalam hubungan threesome aneh dan agak-agak…nggak nyambung antara Denmark-Norway-Iceland. Pemuda ini adalah personifikasi negara Islandia.

"Ayo, dong. Sudah lama kita tidak piknik bertiga gini, kan? Aku mau cepat-cepat makan!" seru Denmark sambil berdiri di atas lembah hijau yang rimbun ditumbuhi pohon-pohon di sekelilingnya. Di sekitar lembah itu juga bermekaran bunga-bunga liar, memang sepertinya tempat mereka berada saat ini cocok untuk piknik, apalagi dengan cuaca cerah dengan langit biru dan matahari bersinar, seperti mendukung piknik yang mereka bertiga rencanakan.

"Kalau kak Denmark mau sedikit berpikir aku dan Norway tidak setinggi kak Denmark. Jadi jelas saja jangkauan kaki kami lebih pendek dan butuh waktu berjalan lebih banyak dari kak Denmark" kata Iceland sambil memandangi Denmark dengan pandangan datar.

"Berkali-kali kubilang panggil aku kakak, Ice!" seru Norway pada adiknya itu, yang tentu saja hanya mengabaikannya seperti biasa.

Denmark tertawa dan berbalik untuk memandangi pemandangan di hadapannya sebelum kembali berbalik untuk menghadapi dua 'pacar'nya itu. "Kau benar, Ice. Kalian berdua memang pendek" katanya.

Tidak lama setelah itu sebuah bungkusan sandwich melayang ke arahnya dan tepat menimpuk kepalanya. Denmark mengaduh sambil mengambil bungkusan itu. "Hei Norge, tidak baik buang-buang makanan!" seru Denmark.

"Begitukah?" tanya Norway dengan nada cuek abis.

"Iya, begitu!" seru Denmark.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu!" kata Norway.

"Sudahlah kak Denmark…Norway, makan saja sandwich itu dan habis perkara. Gak lucu kalau hari cerah begini diisi dengan pertengkaran" kata Iceland.

"Tumben omonganmu nyambung, Ice" kata Denmark sambil membuka bungkusan sandwich itu. Tidak lama giliran seekor penguin yang mampir ke kepala Denmark.

"Jangan ngelunjak!" seru Iceland sambil merengut kesal. Dia segera mendatangi Denmark dan kembali mengangkat Puffin, penguin peliharaannya yang tadi dilemparnya ke Denmark.

'Kalian berdua gak imut…" keluh Denmark pada Norway dan Iceland yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

Tanpa bicara, Iceland membuka alas duduk yang dibawanya dan membentangkannya hingga menutupi Denmark, dan seolah-olah dia baru saja menyadari Denmark ada di sana, dia bicara dengan nada polos. "Mau ngapain kak Denmark ada di situ? Ayo pergi, nanti bisa aku jadiin kursi!" katanya.

Denmark menyingkirkan alas duduk yang menutupinya dengan kesal. Dia langsung mencubit pipi Iceland. "Menyebalkan banget ya, Ice…" katanya.

"Sudah, hentikan, anko uzai, Ice" kata Norway sambil membereskan alas duduk yang tadi dilempar Denmark dan duduk di sana. Dia mulai mengeluarkan makanan yang ada di keranjang dan dibawanya dan mengatur makanan itu di atas alas duduk.

Denmark menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. Dia melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Ice yang hanya nyengir sambil mengusap pipinya yang agak merah dan mengempaskan diri di atas alas duduk yang sudah diatur Norway, diikuti oleh Iceland.

Denmark menghela napas kesal dan mengambil sandwich yang ada di sampingnya. Dia pun berbalik ke arah Norway.

"Hey Norge, punya alcohol nggak?" tanya Denmark.

"Tak ada, sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh mabuk siang-siang" kata Norway datar sambil mengigit sebuah cookies lemon yang dibawanya.

"Cih…" decak Denmark kesal.

Ice hanya diam dan meminum orange juice yang dibawa oleh mereka semua.

Setelah semua makanan selesai dimakan, Denmark menghela napas, dan merebahkan diri di alas duduk yang didudukinya sementara Norway membaca buku dengan serius di sebelah kanannya, dan Iceland yang asyik bermain dengan Puffin duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Denmark memandangi awan yang melayang-layang di langit biru di atasnya. Dia menghela napas dan bergumam. "Hey awan, hari ini cerah ya…coba kau bisa jadi lebih besar dan menutupi matahari, pasti hari ini bakalan lebih sejuk…" gumam Denmark.

"Kak Denmark, ngapain ngomong sama awan? Sudah gila, ya?" tanya Iceland dengan nada cuek sambil tetap bermain dengan Puffin.

Tanpa berkata-kata, mungkin karena saking frustasinya, dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan mencekik Iceland. "Ice, bacot sekali lagi, loe bakal gue sembelih pake kapak gue!" seru Denmark.

"Ja…jangan bunuh saya dong! Saya ini…masih muda…" kata Iceland dengan nada tercekik.

"Muda? MUDA MBAHMU?" seru Denmark sambil tetap mencekik Iceland.

"Anko uzai sudah. Yang dikatakan Ice kan memang benar. Kau memang sudah gila" kata Norway, matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari halaman buku yang dibacanya.

"Norge, kamu ini kejam banget sih! Kenapa kamu selalu membela Ice, sih!" seru Denmark histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Iceland yang wajahnya mulai membiru karena kehabisan napas.

"Itu anak orang mati" kata Norway datar.

"Eh?" tanya Denmark. Dia memandangi Iceland yang tepar dengan kondisi mengenaskan. "GYAAA! ICE!" serunya panik. "Jangan mati dulu! Ntar saya dimarahin bos saya gara-gara ngancurin Iceland!"

"Sudah anko uzai" kata Norway kesal sambil menimpuknya dengan buku tebal yang tadi dibacanya. "Serahkan Ice padaku". Denmark ragu-ragu sebelum menyerahkan Iceland ke pacarnya itu. Norway membaringkan adiknya itu di pangkuannya dan mengelus rambut adiknya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Iceland untuk tertidur lelap di pangkuan kakaknya.

Denmark menghela napas panjang dan duduk di samping Norway. "Padahal Ice manis kalau dia tidur begini" kata Denmark sambil mengamati Iceland yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan kakaknya itu.

"Kamu juga begitu, kok" kata Norway.

"Eh, maksudmu aku juga manis begitu kalau tidur?" tanya Denmark ceria.

"Entah. Menurutku sih kau tambah jelek" kata Norway sambil tetap mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Tuh kan Norge~ kau pilih kasih sama aku dan Ice, ah! Aku ngambek sama kamu!" seru Denmark sambil merengut.

"Bodo ah" kata Norway cuek.

Denmark menghela napas kesal sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya. Dia kembali merebahkan diri di samping Norway. Dia memandangi awan yang bergerak dibawa angin di langit biru. Gabungan hangatnya sinar matahari dan semilir angin yang menyejukkan, perlahan-lahan membuat Denmark merasa mengantuk juga. "Hei Norge…" gumam Denmark.

"Hmm?" tanya Norway dengan nada cuek pada orang di sebelahnya itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih kau sayangi, Ice atau aku?" tanya Denmark sebelum matanya perlahan-lahan tertutup dan dia jatuh terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Norway terpana mendengar pertanyaan Denmark. Dia baru saja ingin memarahi pemuda Denmark itu saat dia menyadari kalau dia sudah tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Dia memandangi dua orang yang tertidur di sekitarnya itu. Wajah mereka terlihat damai dan tanpa beban. Norway memandangi mereka, benar yang orang-orang katakan, kalau tertidur orang yang menyebalkan pun bisa terlihat manis.

Norway pun sedikit tersenyum manis. Dia sedikit membungkuk dan mencium dahi Iceland dan Denmark. Dua orang itu terlihat tersenyum saat bibir dingin Norway menyentuh dahi mereka.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua kok. Jeg elsker dig…" bisik Norway pada kedua orang yang masih tertidur lelap itu. Dia mengusap rambut Iceland dan Denmark sekali lagi sebelum kembali meraih buku yang tadi digunakannya untuk menimpuk Denmark dan kembali melanjutkan membaca buku itu, membiarkan ketenangan lembah itu menenangkannya dan membawanya ke dalam dunia favoritnya yang penuh ketenangan dan kedamaian.

Bersama dengan dua orang yang paling disayanginya berada di sisinya.

* * *

Oke, selesailah petualangan kita melihat para pasangan di benua Eropa untuk hari ini. Sekarang, mari tinggalkan benua Eropa dan menuju benua besar di bawahnya, sebuah negara benua bernama Asia, pertama mari menuju Asia Timur dulu, ke sebuah negara besar bernama Jepang, tepatnya di sebuah kota bernama Tokyo…

Seorang pemuda Jepang bernama Honda Kiku perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Bola mata hitam besar. Pemuda Jepang bernama Honda Kiku itu menghela napas sambil mengusap rambut hitamnya.

"Aku tertidur…" gumam Kiku pelan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi sinar matahari musim semi yang menyusup dari sela-sela bunga sakura yang bermekaran di atasnya.

Suara meongan dari arah sampingnya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Kiku menunduk dan melihat seekor kucing putih berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengeong padanya. Kiku tersenyum dan mengangkat kucing itu ke pangkuannya. Kucing itu mengeong pelan sebelum melingkarkan diri di pelukan Kiku dengan manja.

Kiku memandangi kucing itu sejenak sebelum menengok ke sebelahnya dan melihat ada seseorang yang tertidur di sebelahnya, bersandar di batang pohon dengan kepala bersandar di bahunya dengan nyaman.

Pemuda itu adalah kekasihnya, seorang pemuda Yunani berambut cokelat, Heracles Karpusi.

Kiku tersenyum memandangi kekasihnya itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut cokelat pemuda Yunani itu. Pemuda Yunani itu menggumam pelan tapi dia sama sekali tidak terbangun.

_Imut sekali…_pikir Kiku sambil mengangkat kucing di pangkuannya. Kucing itu mengeong lagi sebelum merangkak ke arah Heracles dan memanjat naik ke atas pangkuan pemuda Yunani itu. Setekah tiba di atas, kucing itu dengan santainya kembali melingkarkan diri dan seperti pemiliknya, tidur dengan pulas.

Kiku mengelus rambut pemuda Yunani itu sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba saja entah disengaja atau tidak, kepala Heracles mulai merosot dari bahu Kiku dan dengan sedikit keberuntungan, kepalanya jatuh tepat di pangkuan Kiku, dan membuat pemuda itu tertidur sambil meringkuk di pangkuan Kiku.

Wajah Kiku agak sedikit bersemu merah saat dia menyadari kepala Heracles yang bersarang dengan begitu 'santai' di pangkuannya. Merasakan desah napas hangat yang dihembuskan mulut merah pemuda Yunani itu di pangkuannya dia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit mengigil. Desah napas hangat itu…membuatnya nyaman.

Tiba-tiba mata milik pemuda Yunani itu sedikit bergerak-gerak, dan perlahan-lahan mata milik pemuda Yunani itu terbuka, memperlihatkan bola mata hijau tua yang indah. Yang sangat disukai oleh Kiku.

"Selamat siang, Greece-san, bagaimana tidurmu?" kata Kiku sambil tersenyum manis.

Heracles tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Wajah Kiku yang tersenyum selalu manis. Wajah Kiku yang menyambutnya setiap kali dia membuka matanya selalu menjadi pemandangan favoritnya.

"Selamat pagi…Kiku" kata Greece sambil membawa tangannya yang daritadi terkulai di sisinya ke wajah Kiku, mengusap pipi pemuda Jepang itu. Pipi itu dihiasi semburat pink, benar-benar seperti sakura yang mengelilingi mereka. Pemandangan yang indah. Dia menarik wajah pemuda itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat…

Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang lembut…

Di saat yang sama dengan saat bibir mereka berdua bertemu dalam ciuman itu, angin berhembus, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura, membuat kelopak-kelopak itu terbang berhamburan ke langit biru, menciptakan perpaduan indah warna pink dan biru muda yang indah.

Kiku membelalakkan matanya sesaat sebelum sorot matanya melembut dan dia memejamkan matanya. Bibir mereka bertemu semakin dalam, saling mencumbu satu sama lain. Tentu saja ciuman itu bertambah manis dengan rasa cinta yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mereka saling tersenyum, napas mereka saling bersatu di udara di antara mereka. Wajah mereka sedikit bersemu merah.

Kiku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidurlah lagi, Greece-san" katanya sambil mengusap rambut dan pipi Heracles. "Kau pasti masih lelah"

Heracles tersenyum dengan lembut. Dia mencium bibir Kiku sekali lagi sebelum matanya perlahan-lahan menutup dan dia kembali pergi menuju alam mimpi.

Kiku memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur lelap itu. Perlahan dia membungkuk dan mencium dahi Heracles lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Greece-san" bisik Kiku lembut setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dia kembali bersandar di batang pohon sakura tempat mereka duduk sambil menikmati semilir angin dan bunga-bunga sakura yang beterbangan di sekitarnya. Sebuah senyum damai tersungging di wajahnya.

* * *

Yang terakhir, marilah kita menuju ke Asia Tenggara, ke sebuah negara kepulauan bernama Indonesia. Setelah tiba di Indonesia, kita terus berjalan, hingga kita sampai di sebuah salah satu kota utama kunjungan turis asing, Bali…

"WAAHHH…PANTAI! BALI! BENAR-BENAR SURGA!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata violet yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan sebuah celana pendek warna cokelat muda sambil berlari ke arah laut.

"Lebay banget…kayak gak punya pantai aja di Belanda…" gumam seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di tepi pantai sambil menghela napas. Pemuda ini, seperti seorang pemuda berambut pirang tadi hanya mengenakan sebuah celana pendek berwarna biru tua saja.

"Berisik deh, Malay…" seru pemuda berambut pirang itu, yang ternyata adalah personifikasi negara Belanda atau Netherland, yang sering dipanggil Nethere. "Kamu sirik ya, gara-gara aku diundang sama Nesia ke sini sementara kamu cuma bisa ikut gara-gara Nesia butuh pembawa barang aja?"

"APA? Jangan seenaknya, ya! Aku ini diundang karena aku ini adik kesayangan kak Nesia, tahu!" seru pemuda personifikasi negara Malaysia, yang sering dipanggil Malay dengan penuh emosi.

"Oh, Cuma adik ya~? Kasihan. Aku dong, pacarnya Nesia" kata Nethere dengan nada sombong.

Wajah Malay langsung merah padam karena emosi. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah Nethere dan mencekiknya. "Katakan sekali lagi! Berani benar kau bilang kau pacarnya kak Nesia? Kapan kak Nesia menerima kamu?" serunya.

Tiba-tiba ada dua bola pantai terbang menimpuk kepala Malay dan Nethere.

"ADUH" seru keduanya bersamaan sambil mengusap kepalanya bersamaan dan memegang bola pantai yang tadi dilemparkan pada mereka.

"Kalian ini gak pernah bosan berantem ya? Setiap kali aku pasti melihat kalian berantem" kata seseorang di samping mereka. Mereka berdua segera menengok dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Dia mengenakan sebuah jaket lengan pendek berwarna merah dan celana pendek berwarna krem. Dia mengangkat kacamata hitam yang daritadi menutupi matanya ke atas kepalanya, menunjukkan bola mata cokelat yang menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Ah! Nesia! Kak Nesia!" seru Malay dan Nethere bersamaan. Ya, pemuda itu adalah pemuda personifikasi negara tercinta kita sekalian, Indonesia. Lebih dikenal dengan panggilan sayangnya, Nesia.

"Kalian ini benar-benar! Bebal banget, sih! Aku sudah sengaja mengundang kalian ke pantai pribadiku, eh, kalian tetap aja berantem!" seru Nesia kesal.

"Sudahlah Nesia, mereka kan memang selalu begitu" kata seseorang.

Eh, siapa tuh?

Mereka menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muda dan bermata hijau tua. Dia memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam dan kaos lengan pendek warna biru laut. Di tangannya terdapat… seekor koala?

"Aussie!" seru mereka.

Ya, pemuda ini…ah, bagaimana mengatakannya? Dia adalah anggota baru dalam hubungan cinta segi rumit di sekitar Nesia mungkin adalah kalimat yang paling tepat. Dia adalah personifikasi negara Australia, tapi orang-orang (termasuk author) lebih suka memanggilnya Aussie.

"Hei, Nesia. Makasih karena sudah mengundangku ke sini!" seru Aussie ceria sambil memeluk Nesia.

"HOI! AUSSIE! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Nesia!" seru Nethere. Dia langsung dilempar ember pasir oleh Nesia.

"Diam kau" katanya pada Nethere. Kemudian dia berbalik sambil tersenyum pada Aussie "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau belakangan ini pasti sibuk gara-gara masalah banjir di negaramu. Kupikir kau harus liburan untuk merilekskan diri" katanya.

Aussie tersenyum dengan teramat manisnya pada Nesia. "Terima kasih, Nesia" katanya.

Malay dan Nethere saling berpandangan dan menganggukkan kepala. Sepertinya mereka sepakat untuk bekerja sama untuk merebut perhatian Nesia dari Aussie. Dasar, kalau sudah masalah mereka tidak rela Aussie merebut Nesia mereka tercinta mereka baru bisa akur.

Malay dan Nethere segera mengambil ember pasir di sekitar mereka, mengisinya dengan air laut dan mengendap-endap ke arah Nesia dan Aussie yang masih mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa-tawa.

"Oke, satu, dua…TIGA!"

BYURRR!

Detik berikutnya, mereka langsung menyiramkan air itu ke arah Nesia dan Aussie, sukses membuat kedua pemuda itu basah kuyub dari kepala sampai kaki. Mereka berdua terpana sesaat sebelum…

"WOI KALIAN BERDUA! DASAR KURANG AJAR!" seru Nesia pada Nethere dan Malay yang sudah berlari ke arah laut. Dia langsung mengejar kedua nation itu, diikuti Aussie.

"Tunggu~" seru Nesia sambil mengejar Nethere dan Malay. Setelah berlari beberapa lama, akhirnya dia berhasil menarik bahu Nethere dan Malay, hingga akhirnya kedua nation itu limbung dan terjatuh ke belakang sambil menjerit kaget. Sialnya, Malay dan Nethere juga menarik Nesia dan Aussie hingga akhirnya mereka berdua juga ikut terjatuh bersama mereka berdua.

BYUR! PLASH!

Keempat nation itu langsung bergelimpangan di tepi pantai. Untung saja mereka terjatuh di bagian pantai yang airnya masih terbilang dangkal.

"Nethere…sialan!" seru Nesia sambil mencipratkan air ke muka Nethere.

"Aww~!" seru Nethere saat air laut yang dicipratkan Nesia mengenai mukanya.

Malay tertawa melihat pertengkaran Nesia dan Nethere. Tapi ikut menjerit kaget saat Aussie menyiramkan air laut padanya.

"Kau juga bersalah tahu! Ayo minta maaf!" seru Aussie dengan nada (sok) galak.

"Aww~itu ide kak Nethere…" kata Malay ngeles.

"Woy Malay, enak saja kau mengkambinghitamkan aku!" seru Nethere kesal. Dia tidak terima seenaknya disalahkan padahal ide itu adalah persetujuan bersama keduanya.

"Ya iyalah kak Nethere…aku ini kan anak baik-baik. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal tak baik pada kak Nesia dan kak Aussie…jadi pasti kak Nethere memaksaku" kata Malaysia santai.

Nethere mangap sambil memandang adik coughpacarcoughnya itu. Oke, mulai sekarang kita percaya saja kalau si Malay itu memang iblis, seorang manusia bermuka dua.

"Sudahlah. Siapa pun penggagas idenya tidak penting! Sekarang cepat minta maaf!" seru Aussie.

"Cih, baiklah. Aku minta maaf dengan sebesar-besarnya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam" kata Nethere dan Malay pelan.

"Bagus" dengus Nesia sambil berjalan ke arah pantai bersama dengan Aussie, diikuti oleh Malay dan Nethere.

Setelah mereka selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian di villa pribadi milik Nesia, mereka kembali berjalan ke arah pantai.

"Ah, sudah sore? Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan malam? Mau makan apa?" tanya Nesia pada tiga cowok di belakangnya.

"Em apa ya?" tanya Nethere.

"Bagaimana kalau bikin BBQ aja?" usul Aussie tiba-tiba. "Kemarin waktu beres-beres gudang, aku menemukan kotak berisi peralatan BBQ. Lagian kalau ke pantai tuh paling enak bikin BBQ"

"BBQ…boleh. Tapi di rumah gak ada bahan-bahannya…" kata Nesia.

"Kalau begitu kita belanja bahan-bahan BBQnya sama-sama, yuk, kak Nesia…" kata Malay sambil menggandeng tangan kakaknya itu. Biasa, cari-cari kesempatan…

"Woy Malay! Malaysia!" seru Nethere dan Aussie bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, kita belanja berempat aja, ya" kata Nesia sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo!" seru Nethere sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Nesia.

Mereka pun berangkat bersama menuju supermarket.

Di supermarket…

"Hmm…dagingnya bagusnya yang mana?" tanya Nesia pada ketiga lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Bagusnya BBQ itu…daging impor! Soalnya rasanya lebih terasa" kata Nethere sambil memandangi deretan daging di hadapan mereka.

"Kalau begitu…daging impor Australia aja deh!" kata Nesia sambil mengambil dua bungkus daging dan pergi bersama Aussie.

"Kenapa harus daging Australia?" seru Malay dan Nethere bersamaan.

"Soalnya harga daging itu yang paling murah dari daging impor lain" kata Nesia cuek sambil melihat-lihat kol dan bawang bombay.

Nethere dan Malay hanya bisa menghela napas kesal sementara Aussie hanya tertawa kecil.

Selesai belanja, mereka berjalan kembali ke villa sambil tertawa-tawa. Sesampainya di villa, Aussie dan Nethere segera menyiapkan panggangan BBQ sementara Malay dan Nesia menyiapkan bahan-bahan BBQ.

Setelah semuanya selesai dan semua bahan sudah dipanggang…

"Enak lho, kak Aussie!" seru Malay sambil memakan daging di piringnya.

"Kamu harus makan sayurnya juga, Malay!" seru Nesia pada adiknya itu.

"Ih, kak Nesia cerewet, deh" kata Malay yang membuat mulutnya langsung disumpal kol oleh Nesia.

"Lumayan…" kata Nethere sambil memakan bawang bombay panggang di piringnya.

"Tentu saja" kata Aussie sambil melambaikan spatula yang dipegangnya. "Kalau tak bisa masak, kita gak akan bisa bertahan hidup di rumah kak Arthur, tahu!"

Nethere hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Di saat yang sama, semburat warna orange mulai menghiasi langit. Matahari perlahan-lahan mulai terbenam, kembali ke peraduannya di balik cakrawala. Nesia memandangnya dan berseru kagum. "Lihat deh, matahari terbenam! Indah kan!"

Nethere, Malay, dan Aussie mengikuti pandangan Nesia dan ikut melihat pemandangan matahari yang terbenam itu. Mereka tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Ya, ini indah sekali, Nesia…" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Nesia memandangi ketiga lelaki yang selalu mendampinginya itu sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih…" kata Nesia sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berterima kasih?" tanya Aussie bingung.

"Kalian selalu menemaniku. Bagiku hari ini sangat berharga karena aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian bertiga. Em…" Nesia menundukkan wajahnya sehingga ketiga cowok itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah. "Aku…ingin sekali mengalami hari seperti ini lagi…" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tiga pasang lengan memeluknya erat. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Nethere, Malay, dan Aussie memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ka…kalian…"

"Dengan senang hati. Selama kau meminta hari ini akan terus terjadi…" kata Nethere.

Nesia tersenyum sambil mencium pipi ketiga pemuda itu. "Terima kasih, kalian bertiga. Aku sayang kalian bertiga…" bisiknya.

Ketiga pemuda itu tersenyum dan balas mencium Nesia di kedua pipi dan dahinya. "Kami juga menyayangimu, Nesia" kata mereka bertiga.

Nesia tersenyum dan kembali memandangi matahari terbenam itu. Kembali memandangi detik-detik ketika sang matahari pergi menuju tempatnya tertidur.

Bersama dengan tiga orang yang paling disayanginya di sampingnya…

* * *

**Author note:**

**Chapter selanjutnya akhirnya selesaaaaiiii~~**

**Buat Nesia…hubungan threesomenya jadi berubah deh jadi hubungan foursome karena kedatangan Aussie. Kenapa? Karena akhir-akhir ini aku agak suka Aussie, makanya aku masukin dalam fanficku. Para reader gak keberatan, kan? Nggak? Oke, makasih! –digampar-**

**Seperti biasanya, mohon maaf atas keOOCan para karakter. **

**Sekian. Mohon reviewnya seperti biasa.**

**Ciaou!**


	12. Chapter 12

Oke, untuk acara melihat para kegiatan seme-uke favorit kita…yang saya yakin semuanya gak sabar nunggu, karena pairing kali ini adalah fairing favorit sebagian besar fans Hetalia…(mungkin), akan segera dilakukan.

Untuk pasangan pertama kita kembali terbang ke benua Eropa, ke sebuah negara yang berbatasan dengan Polandia dan Switzerland, negara yang cukup punya peran dalam perang dunia, Jerman. Tepatnya di sebuah negara bernama Berlin…

"HATSSHYIHH!"

Suara bersin terdengar bergaung di sebuah rumah mewah berwarna crem pucat dengan atap merah. Di sebuah kamar tidur, seorang pemuda Italia berambut cokelat kemerahan terbaring lemas di atas ranjang. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang pemuda Jerman berambut pirang dan bermata biru dingin yang sedang meletakkan sebuah handuk kecil di kepala pemuda Italia itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan main hujan! Akibat hujan, beberapa kota di negaramu kena banjir dan akibatnya ekonomi negaramu jadi morat-marit dan kamu sakit, kan! Padahal sudah kuperingatkan masih saja kau main hujan, akibatnya begini, kan?" kata pemuda Jerman itu mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu.

"Maaf, ve~" seru pemuda Italia itu lemah dengan tampang memelas~banget.

Yak, pasangan ini…mungkin pasangan paling canon di Hetalia. Gak akan ada yang menyangkal hubungan di antara mereka berdua sudah lebih dari sekedar teman. Bahkan hubungan kedua negara ini sangatlah spesial, sampai ada orang yang menyatakan kalau negara yang paling dipercaya Jerman itu adalah Italia. Ini hint yang sudah paling bener menyatakan kalau dua orang ini pasangan takdir! Dari segala segi! Dan kalau benar Germany itu Holy Roman Empire, maka jelaslah bahwa Hidekaz Himaruya dan Tuhan sudah menakdirkan mereka menjadi pasangan sehidup semati dari dulu mereka masih chibi sampai sekarang! Ah, author malah curcol, maafkan author ini. Mari kita kembali ke pasangan ini, pasangan GermanyNorthItaly, dua orang personifikasi negara bernama Ludwig Beilschmidt dan Feliciano Vargas.

Feliciano meraba-raba meja di sampingnya dan mengambil selembar tisu dari kotak tisu di sebelahnya. Dia segera meletakkan tisu itu menutupi hidungnya saat dia bersin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ludwig menghela napas dan mengusap keringat di dahi pemuda Italia itu. Dia mengambil thermometer yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Feliciano dan melihat hasilnya.

"36, 5˚" kata Ludwig datar. "Sudah turun dari kemarin malam, tapi kau masih demam". Dia memandang jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. "Tapi gawat, nih. Aku harus berangkat ke kantor sebentar lagi dan aku tidak bisa bolos kerja karena aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa merawatmu". Ludwig kelihatan berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau aku telepon kakakmu dan Antonio untuk merawatmu?" tanyanya.

"Tak usah, ve~aku baik-baik saja, kok" tolak Feliciano pelan.

"Tapi…"

"Lagipula kalau fratello ada di sini, dia akan menceramahiku habis-habisan, ve~. Dan aku tidak mau mendengarnya ve~" kata Feliciano sambil kembali bersin. Dia memandangi pacarnya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, ve~. Aku sudah baikan, kok. Aku bisa bertahan beberapa jam tanpa Ludwig"

Ludwig memandangi Feliciano dengan tatapan ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi kerja saja. Aku akan istirahat dan tidur dengan tenang layaknya orang sakit harusnya bersikap" kata Feliciano.

"Ludwig menghela napas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu". Dia segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan buatkan sup hangat untukmu dulu" katanya sambil berjalan ke luar kamar dan pergi ke dapur dan meninggalkan Feliciano yang berbaring sambil menghela napas, menikmati sinar mentari pagi yang hangat yang menyusup dari jendela di sebelahnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Ludwig kembali berjalan masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup hangat dan gelas dan poci berisi air, beserta dengan bungkus obat. Dia meletakkan nampan itu di meja di samping ranjang.

"Oke, aku harus pergi ke kantor sekarang. Pastikan kau makan supnya, ya. Habis itu kau harus minum obat. Setelah itu kau harus istirahat dan jangan lakukan apa pun. Aku akan berusaha pulang lebih cepat" kata Ludwig sambil mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya.

"Oke, ve~" kata Feliciano sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kau baik-baik ya" kata Ludwig sambil mencium lembut dahi Feliciano sebelum berlari keluar rumah. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar deru mesin mobil yang menandakan kalau Ludwig sudah berangkat ke kantornya.

Feliciano menghela napas. Dia segera mengambil nampan di meja di sampingnya dan memakan sup hangat yang dibuatkan Ludwig untuknya. Hangat sup itu mengalir di tubuhnya, memberikan perasaan nyaman saat memakannya.

Dia segera menghabiskan sup itu, meletakkan kembali mangkok yang sekarang kosong itu di nampan di sebelahnya dan meminum obatnya sebelum kembali berbaring. Matanya perlahan-lahan bergerak ke arah sisi ranjang di sebelahnya. Sisi ranjang yang biasanya ditempati oleh Ludwig.

Feliciano segera berguling di ranjang hingga mencapai sisi ranjang yang selalu dipakai Ludwig dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal milik Ludwig, menghirup aroma tubuh Ludwig yang ada di bantal itu. Aroma itu membuatnya nyaman. Hanya mencium aroma itu, Feliciano seperti bisa merasakan Ludwig ada di sebelahnya.

Feliciano perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang sedaritadi tertutup. Belakangan ini, Ludwig terlihat terlalu sibuk bekerja. Bahkan sepertinya…dia terlalu memaksakan diri. Yah, sebenarnya pada dasarnya sendiri Ludwig memang orang yang tergolong workaholic, dia bisa bekerja tanpa henti kalau saja Feliciano atau Gilbert tidak menyeretnya pergi dari meja kerjanya. Tapi…belakangan ini, jelas sekali kalau Ludwig itu sudah kelewatan keras bekerja. Bayangkan saja! Dia berangkat kantor pagi-pagi sekali dan baru pulang menjelang tengah malam!

Feliciano menghela napas, sebenarnya dia tidak bisa memprotes tindakan Ludwig. Bagaimanapun, pemuda German itu bekerja keras juga untuk dirinya. Dia berusaha agar setidaknya pekerjaannya yang menumpuk itu bisa selesai dengan cepat, agar setidaknya di akhir-akhir bulan dia tidak harus bekerja dan bisa menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari bersama Feliciano. Tapi…kalau begini, dia merasa bersalah juga.

Feliciano kembali berbalik dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Seberapa pun dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas kebaikan Ludwig padanya, dia tahu tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia tidak lebih rajin, apalagi lebih pintar dari pacarnya itu, membuat apa pun yang dia kerjakan, mungkin bisa dikerjakan setingkat lebih baik oleh Ludwig.

Feliciano tertegun sejenak. Apa ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya dengan sangat hebat? Sehingga bisa meringankan beban Ludwig? Ya, setidaknya bisa menghibur perasaan kekasihnya itu? Meringankan perasaannya di tengah-tengah kesibukannya?

Tiba-tiba mata Feliciano tersentak terbuka. Sebuah senyum perlahan-lahan tersungging di wajahnya. Ada. Ada satu hal yang bisa dia lakukan lebih dari siapa pun juga di dunia ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau apa yang dilakukannya bisa cukup membuat Ludwig senang di tengah-tengah semua kesibukan yang dibebankan padanya.

Feliciano memakai jaket wool yang ditinggalkan Ludwig untuknya di tepi ranjang dan berjalan pergi dari ranjang. Kakinya membawanya keluar kamar, terus, dan terus. Hingga akhirnya dia berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan kanvas, kertas gambar, dan cat-cat air.

Ruangan tempat dia biasa melukis.

Feliciano mengambil sebuah buku sketsa dari meja di ruang lukis itu, beserta cat air, palet, pensil, dan kuas. Dia membawa semua itu ke ruang tamu dan duduk di atas sofa sambil menyalakan televisi. Dia segera membuka buku sketsanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga jari-jari tangannya lincah menari-nari di atas kertas itu, menciptakan lukisan indah yang akan membuat kagum siapa pun yang melihatnya. Setelah selesai, dia segera mencelupkan kuasnya ke dalam cat airnya dan menyapukan kuas itu di gambarnya, membuat gambarnya semakin indah dan terlihat hidup. Setelah dia menyapukan goresan kuas terakhirnya di kertas itu, Feliciano tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya.

Setelah lukisannya kering, dia segera berjalan ke arah kamar kerja Ludwig. Dia segera mengambil amplop yang biasa dipakai Ludwig untuk mengirimkan surat-surat pentingnya dan memasukkan lukisan yang dibuatnya ke dalamnya. Setelah menyegelnya rapat, Feliciano menuliskan alamat kantor Ludwig dan mengeposkannya di kotak pos di depan rumah. Dia yakin dengan menggunakan amplop itu, lukisannya akan dianggap dokumen penting dan pasti akan dikirim ke kantor Ludwog hari itu juga. Dan kemungkinan besar, lukisannya akan sampai di kantor Ludwig tepat tengah hari nanti, di puncak kesibukan Ludwig.

Sekarang dia hanya berharap, Ludwig tidak akan memarahinya karena melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya tidak berguna dan tidak penting sama sekali, dan membuatnya membuang-buang waktu dengan percuma.

Sementara itu di kedutaan German…

Ludwig menghela napas panjang. Dia menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi yang didudukinya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia kemudian membuka matanya dan memandangi tumpukan dokumen yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia merasa seberapapun dia berusaha mengurangi tumpukan itu, tumpukan itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Dia mengambil cangkir kopi di sebelahnya. Bau harum kopi langsung menyeruak dari dalam gelas itu saat perlahan-lahan dia membawa kopi itu mendekati bibirnya dan menghirup isinya. Hangat kopi itu memberikan sedikit tenaga untuk kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya yang serasa tidak pernah selesai itu.

Baru saja dia ingin mengerjakan kembali dokumennya, terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintunya. Ludwig mengangkat pandangannya dari lembar dokumen yang dipegangnya dan berkata. "Masuk!".

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu di hadapannya terbuka, dan sekretarisnya, seorang wanita Jerman masuk sambil membawa sebuah amplop cokelat. "Maaf, tuan Beilschmidt, tapi surat ini baru datang tadi. Surat ini dialamatkan untukmu" katanya sambil menyerahkan amplop cokelat itu kepada Ludwig.

Ludwig memandang amplop cokelat itu sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi" katanya. Wanita itu membungkuk hormat sejenak sebelum melangkah keluar dari kantor Ludwig.

Ludwig memandangi amplop cokelat itu dengan heran. Siapa yang mengiriminya surat? Rasanya tidak ada dokumen penting yang dilupakannya.

Sambil mengerutkan alis, Ludwig membuka amplop itu, begitu dia membukanya selembar kertas surat meluncur keluar. Ludwig mengambil kertas itu dan mengamatinya. Sebuah surat untuknya.

_Ludwig._

_Aku tahu saat ini kau pasti sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Aku minta maaf kalau aku jadi membuang-buang waktumu. Tapi aku ingin kau menerima lukisan ini._

_Kau selalu memaksakan diri bekerja. Aku mengerti kalau kau melakukannya demi kita berdua, tapi kau tahu, Ludwig, bisa berada di sisimu saja aku sudah bahagia. Kau tidak perlu memanjakanku. Yah…mungkin aku memang manja padamu, tapi yakinlah, semua itu kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu, dan terus mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku ingin selalu bersandar padamu. Karena itu…aku bersikap manja padamu. Aku ingin membuktikan pada dunia dan pada diriku sendiri, kalau kau tidak akan membenciku bagaimanapun sikapku._

_Aku tidak pernah berguna dalam hal apa pun bagimu. Aku selalu merepotkanmu. Aku selalu membuatmu repot mengurusku. Setiap hari, keberadaanmu bagaikan sebuah hal mutlak di hidupku. Kau satu-satunya hal yang pasti di hidupku. Kau alasanku untuk hidup. Kau mungkin…satu-satunya orang yang berjanji…tidak akan pergi dari hidupku._

_Aku bukan orang sombong yang bisa berkata 'kau bisa bersandar padaku di saat kau susah', atau 'kau bisa menceritakan apa pun padaku. Aku akan berusaha membantumu' padamu di saat kau membutuhkanku. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar. Aku tak punya kekuatan…untuk menjadi tempat bersandar bagimu. Aku hanya bisa memberikan cintaku padamu…hanya perasaan cinta padamu itu satu-satunya kebanggaanku._

_Hanya lukisan ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Lihatlah lukisan ini dengan mata dan hatimu. Karena lukisan ini bukan hanya sekedar goresan pensil dan kuas. Aku melukis lukisan ini dengan rasa cintaku di setiap goresannya. Rasa syukurku karena memilikimu terpatri dalam setiap goresan kuasnya. Rasa bahagiaku karena memilikimu di setiap sapuan warnanya. Dan keinginanku untuk berbahagia denganmu di dalam objeknya._

_Aku berharap begitu kau menerima lukisan ini, kau tidak akan memarahiku. Aku tahu lukisan ini bukanlah hal yang berguna seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan. Tapi…hanya ini…satu-satunya hal yang kupikir bisa kulakukan untuk sekedar meringankan bebanmu._

_Aku mencintaimu Ludwig. Seumur hidupku. Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti aku akan terus dan terus mencintaimu._

_Salam hangat dan penuh sayang_

_Feliciano._

Ludwig memandangi isi surat itu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke amplop cokelat yang sedaritadi dipegangnya. Dia menemukan dua lembar kertas gambar di dalamnya. Dia segera mengeluarkan kertas itu dan memandangi isinya.

Pemandangan yang tergambar di kertas itu mempesona dirinya. Membuatnya terhipnotis, memuji keindahan lukisan itu.

Lukisan dirinya dan Feliciano sewaktu kecil. Duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon di tengah-tengah warna-warni bunga di ladang bunga rumahnya. Mereka bersantai di tengah langit biru yang sesekali dihiasi dengan awan-awan putih yang berarak. Angin lembut menggoyangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga beraneka warna itu, membuat mereka seakan-akan menari menikmati kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Daun-daun beterbangan, menciptakan sebuah suasana romantis saat dedaunan yang terbang itu menyatu dengan warna-warni bunga dan birunya langit.

Feli, atau ChibiItalia, sebutan dirinya di masa itu, duduk bersandar di bahu Holy Roman Empire, dirinya di masa lalu. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, jari-jemari saling menggenggam erat jemari milik yang lain. Senyum damai tersungging di bibir mereka saat mereka saling bersandar, dengan mata terpejam, mungkin pergi menuju dunia mimpi yang indah, dimana hanya ada kedamaian dan mereka berdua sebagai penghuninya. Tidak ada perang, hanya ada cinta.

Di bawah lukisan itu terdapat sebuah tulisan. Tulisan itu berbunyi…

**Seperti dirimu yang selalu mencintaiku…aku juga selalu mencintaimu sejak tahun ke 500…**

Pandangannya beralih ke lukisan satunya. Di sana terlihat dia dan Feliciano, yang tumbuh remaja, kira-kira seumur mereka sekarang. Mereka berjalan di tengah hutan di musim gugur. Feliciano tertawa sambil memeluk lengannya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia dan damai. Dedaunan berwarna orange tua berjatuhan menerpa mereka. Warna orange tua dedaunan yang berjatuhan itu berbanding kontras dengan warna langit mendung musim gugur yang berwarna abu-abu pucat. Di bawah lukisan itu kembali tertera sebuah tulisan dari Feliciano.

**Orang-orang mengatakan musim gugur adalah musim cinta. Saat aku bersamamu, aku mempercayai hal itu. **

Mata Ludwig tidak bisa berpindah dari kedua lukisan itu. Dia terus memandang lukisan itu, terhipnotis dengan lukisan itu. Lukisan itu tampak begitu nyata, bagaikan sebuah foto, yang diambil oleh tangan professional. Warna-warni cat air menyatu begitu indah, menciptakan pelangi warna yang sangat indah. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan Feliciano saat dia melukis lukisan itu. Perasaan cinta yang dalam dari kekasihnya itu terpatri dengan jelas di dalam lukisan itu.

Lukisan itu seolah-olah membawanya pergi dari kantornya. Lukisan itu bagaikan sebuah lorong waktu, yang membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Saat-saat dia memeluk, menggandeng, dan mencumbu Feli. Saat dia bisa bercinta dengan Feli, tanpa ada apa pun yang menghalangi mereka. Saat-saat yang sungguh, sangat dirindukan oleh Ludwig.

Ludwig memasukkan kedua lukisan itu ke dalam laci mejanya dan menguncinya. Kedua lukisan itu adalah harta berharganya. Tidak akan dia biarkan siapapun merusak lukisan itu apalagi menghancurkannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ludwig bangkit dari kursinya dan segera memakai jaketnya. Dia segera berlari keluar dari kantornya dan meminta ijin kepada bosnya untuk pulang. Dia ingin pulang, kembali ke sisi Feliciano. Dia sungguh ingin berada di sisi kekasihnya itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ludwig untuk tiba di dalam mobilnya dan menyetir mobilnya pulang. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia tiba di rumahnya. Dia segera memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pulang. Feli?" tanya Ludwig sambil memasuki rumah.

"Ve~Ludwig?" tanya Feli yang saat itu duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi. Wajahnya yang pucat masih dihiasi senyum manis saat dia berdiri untuk menyambut kekasinya itu.

Ludwig tersenyum lembut dan memeluk kekasihnya itu saat Feliciano berdiri di hadapannya dan mencium dahinya lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya sambil meraba dahi Feliciano yang masih sedikit terasa panas.

"Aku baik, kok, ve~. Tumben kau pulang cepat, Ludwig, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Feliciano sambil memandang kekasihnya itu.

Ludwig menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap rambut cokelat kemerahan Feliciano. "Aku minta ijin untuk pulang cepat" katanya.

"Ve~apa kau terima lukisanku?" tanya Feliciano pada Ludwig.

Ludwig tersenyum dan mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Feliciano sekali lagi. Bibir itu terasa dingin di kulit Feliciano yang hangat karena demam. "Ya. Terima kasih. Itu hadiah yang sangat istimewa" katanya.

Dia kemudian membungkuk untuk mencium pipi Feliciano. "Aku juga bahagia, Feli…bisa mendapatkanmu sebagai kekasihku. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini". Tanpa mereka sadari, jarak bibir mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan dekat…hingga akhirnya…

"Aku mencintaimu, Feli. Kau adalah orang terpenting untukku" kata Ludwig. "Dan aku berjanji untuk selalu mencintaimu…untuk selamanya…". Dia pun menyegel janji itu dengan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Feliciano. Ciuman itu hangat dan lembut, menunjukkan betapa Ludwig ingin menepati janji, bukan, sumpah yang baru saja dibuatnya pada Feliciano. Dia bersumpah akan selalu mencintai Feliciano.

Karena Feliciano adalah hidupnya. Alasannya untuk terus berdiri tegak di dunia ini. Tanpa Feliciano, dia hanya raga kosong tak berjiwa. Dia tak punya arti hidup di dunia ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan. Bola mata cokelat bertemu dengan biru sapphire. Dalam bola mata itu terpatri dua hal terindah untuk mereka.

Cinta dan kehangatan untuk yang lain. Bukti bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ludwig sambil menggandeng tangan Feliciano ke arah dapur.

"Pasta, ve~" kata Feliciano sambil tertawa kecil.

Ludwig tersenyum dan mendudukkan Feliciano di salah satu kursi di ruang makan. "Baiklah" katanya.

Bisa bersama dengan orang yang paling mereka cintai…begitu dekat dengan mereka…bisa merasakan hangat tubuh mereka…melihat sorot mata hangat mereka…merasakan rasa manis bibir mereka…

Itulah kebahagiaan terbaik dan terindah untuk Ludwig dan Feliciano.

* * *

Sekarang kita tinggalkan Berlin dan menuju kota di ujung benua Eropa, di seberang negara Italia, negara yang berbatasan dengan Perancis, Spanyol. Kita terus menuju ke sebuah rumah mewah bertingkat di tengah kota Madrid…

"APA-APAAN NIH, TOMATO BASTARD?" terdengar sebuah jeritan marah berkumandang di rumah mewah itu di malam yang dingin di pertengahan musim dingin Februari.

Seorang pemuda Italia berambut cokelat berdiri di depan pintu. Tangannya memegang sebuah tas belanja supermarket yang berisi bahan-bahan makan malam. Mata cokelatnya berkilat marah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Pemuda ini adalah personifikasi negara South Italy, sekaligus kakak Feliciano tapi sama sekali tidak manis macam Feli, Lovino Vargas.

Pemandangan tiga orang lelaki bergelimpangan di lantai ruang tamu. Botol-botol bir dan wine berserakan di sekitar mereka. Tiga lelaki itu meracau gak jelas sambil tertawa-tawa. Jelas hanya ada satu penjelasan soal tingkah tiga lelaki ini. MABUK.

Siapa tiga lelaki yang dimaksud itu? Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan tiga sekawan yang sering disebut Bad Touch Trio gara-gara hobi mereka selalu saja berbuat masalah, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, dan tentu saja, personifikasi negara Spanyol, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Antonio mengangkat kepalanya yang daritadi terkulai di punggung sofa mendengar jeritan uke-CORET maksud saya, sahabatnya tercinta. "Hola, mi hermano~" katanya sambil tertawa cekikikan kayak orang gila dengan wajah merah karena pengaruh bir.

"JANGAN MI HERMANO GUE! APA-APAAN NIH, TOMATO BASTARD!" seru Lovino kesal pada Antonio.

"Gak awesome banget sih. Jangan teriak-teriak kenapa?" kata Gilbert sambil meminum bir yang entah sudah berapa banyak ditenggaknya malam itu.

"GUE NGGAK ADA URUSAN SAMA LOE, POTATO BASTARD!" seru Lovino pada Gilbert. Dia berjalan dengan kesal ke arah dapur untuk menyimpan belanjaannya sekaligus menenangkan diri. Berusaha sebisa mungkin berada jauh-jauh dari para biang masalah yang sedang mabuk itu.

"Dia pergi juga. Si makhluk gak awesome itu" kata Gilbert sambil membuka handphonenya dan sibuk mengetik sms untuk menjelaskan kemada dia pergi kepada seseorang. Sama siapa? Ya pasti sama ukenya yang moe itu, Matthew. Yang bilang siapa itu Matthew, gue bakal minta Nesia nyantet orangnya. Enak aja pake bilang siapa itu Matthew. Matthew itu cowok paling imut di Hetalia tahu!.

"Tapi si Lovino itu jadi makin imut saja ya~" kata Francis sambil menggoyangkan gelas winenya. Antonio hanya diam sambil memakan cake cokelat di piringnya dan Gilbert masih asyik bersms ria dengan Matthew.

"Hei, Antonio, bisa kau pinjamkan Lovino beberapa hari? Dia lumayan pantas untuk dipertimbangkan sebagai salah satu cowok yang diburu. Memang dia sedikit kasar, tapi itu intinya. Membuatnya jinak adalah tantangan tersendiri. Lagipula dia imut. Bayangkan saja, wajahnya saat—"

WUSSH, JLEB!

Gilbert yang sedaritadi tidak mendengarkan omongan kedua sahabatnya itu mendongak dari layar handphonenya untuk melihat asal suara mendesis yang didengarnya tadi.

Dia melihat sebuah garpu menancap di punggung kursi yang diduduki Francis. Garpu itu menancap dengan posisi yang sangat mengancam. Hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Francis.

"Ah, maaf, tanganku licin" kata Antonio sambil tertawa-tawa. Dia mengambil garpu yang menancap itu sambil masih tersenyum manis dan memutar-mutar garpu itu dengan riang sebelum meletakkannya di atas piringnya yang kini bersih, mengabaikan pandangan gugup kedua sahabatnya.

"Hmmm…kenapa?" tanya Antonio sambil tetap tersenyum, memandangi kedua sahabatnya yang memandanginya dengan pandangan gugup.

"Ah…eh, tidak ada apa-apa? Jadi, bagaimana pertanyaanku tadi? Soal Roma—"

JLEEEBBB!

Kembali sebuah peranti makan terbang ke arah Francis, dan kembali menancap dekat wajah Francis. Tapi kali ini jauhhh~lebih ekstreme. Kenapa? Soalnya alih-alih garpu kali ini yang menancap dengan begitu seramnya di punggung kursi itu adalah sebuah pisau! Bayangkan saudara-saudara, PISAU! Dan jaraknya pun sangat mengancam, hanya beberapa mili dari wajah Francis. Seandainya Antonio lebih melempar pisau itu ke kanan, setengah mili~aja ke kanan, telinga Francis pasti bakalan tinggal setengah.

Gilbert yang melihatnya langsung menjauh dari Antonio. Dia mengkeret di ujung sofa. Sementara Francis meneguk ludah dengan gugup. "Em…An…Antonio?" katanya.

"Oooppsss…sepertinya tergelincir dari tanganku" kata Antonio sambil tetap~tersenyum. Kedua sahabatnya merinding melihat sorot mata Antonio. Mata hijau itu sudah tidak menyorotkan pandangan hangat lagi. Yang ada hanya pandangan dingin dan haus darah.

Yak, sepertinya Oyabun kita tercinta kembali ke mode conquistadornya! Dia sudah kembali menjadi dark Spain!

Antonio memiringkan kepalanya, memandangi pisau yang ada di hadapannya sebelum sebuah senyum sadis, yang sukses membuat Gilbert dan Francis menggigil ketakutan, mekar di bibirnya. "Sepertinya aku meleset" katanya sambil mengambil pisau yang tertancap di punggung kursinya dan membawanya ke leher Francis, membawa logam dingin itu menyusuri leher Francis.

"Kau tahu Francis, **jika **ada orang yang berani menyentuh Lovi, seujung jari saja, aku tidak akan berbaik hati" kata Antonio sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan gaya psikopat yang menikmati penyiksaan buruannya. "Akan kusiksa mereka hingga mereka tidak akan lagi bisa mengerti apa artinya rasa sakit itu. Aku tidak akan membunuh mereka, tentu saja. Itu terlalu baik hati. Aku akan membiarkan mereka hidup dan sadar saat aku menggores tubuh mereka dengan pisau ini, akan kubiarkan mereka merasakan sakit yang luar dan biasa dan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dengan penuh ketakutan". Antonio meraih tangan Francis yang gemetaran dan meletakkan bagian tumbul pisau yang dipegangnya di jari-jari Francis, yang sukses, membuatnya semakin gemetar. "Akan kucungkil kuku-kuku tangan mereka, kemudian memotong-motong jari mereka. Satu demi satu. Dengan lambat, membiarkan proses sakitnya bertahan lebih lama". Lalu dia mengelus pipi Francis. "Lalu aku akan memotong telinga mereka, dan kemudian menguliti mereka sedikit demi sedikit."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, dengan begitu cepat, aura gelap Antonio lenyap, dan dia kembali menjadi Antonio yang lembut dan hangat, dengan senyum manis kembali tersungging di bibirnya. "Tapi tentu saja itu hanya situasi **jika**, mana ada sih, yang mau mendekati Lovi. Siapa juga yang mau dibentak-bentak oleh dia? kalau tak punya hati lapang sepertiku dan Feli? Gak banget, deh" kata Antonio sambil tertawa-tawa riang.

Suasana di ruang tamu itu sumpah tegang banget. Gilbert dan Francis gemetaran sambil memandang Antonio. Wajah mereka asli putih pucat, seputih-putihnya. Rasanya ruang tamu itu berubah menjadi kuburan karena sunyi dan dinginnya.

Saat itulah Lovino berjalan memasuki ruang tamu. "Hey, tomato bastard, apa yang kau inginkan untuk—". Dia menyadari sunyi di ruang tamu itu dan memandang bingung. "Ada apa? Tumben kalian gak berbacot ria seperti biasanya" tanyanya.

Antonio hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Lovi sayang~. Ah, untuk makan malam aku mau—"

TING TONG!

Suara bel rumah berbunyi di rumah besar itu. Lovino menghela napas dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Begitu dia membukanya, dia melihat seorang pemuda Canada berambut pirang berdiri sambil memeluk seekor beruang putih. "Matthew…?" tanyanya.

"Em…Gil ada? Kata Gil dia ada di sini. Aku hanya mau bertemu sebentar…"

"Mattie!" seru Gilbert sambil berlari ke arah kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya. "Kamu ada perlu apa sama aku yang awesome ini? Kita bicarain sambil makan pancake di rumah, ya? Kita pulang, yuk!" katanya. Sepertinya dia bahagia karena mendapat alasan untuk segera angkat kaki dari rumah Antonio. Dia, sumpah, ketakutan sekali dengan sisi dark sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, tumben? Biasanya kau pasti menginap…" kata Matthew heran pada pacarnya itu.

"Hari ini aku yang awesome ini ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu" kata Gilbert sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu. Dia segera berlari untuk mengambil jaketnya. "Oke, aku yang awesome ini permisi! Aku mau pulang bareng pacarku tercinta yang awesome! Adios!". Dia segera melesat keluar dari rumah Antonio sebelum pemuda Spanyol itu berkata sesuatu dan menyeret Matthew pergi bersamanya.

Francis pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya. "Ah, aku baru ingat. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Sey…oke, aku juga permisi pulang" kata Francis sambil memakai mantelnya dan ikut berlari keluar.

Lovino memandang bingung kepada dua orang sahabat seme… KEMBALI CORET…sahabatnya itu. Dia memandangi Antonio yang masih duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanyanya.

Antonio tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, kenapa ya?" gumamnya (sok) polos. Antonio segera mendatangi Lovino dan memeluknya, membuat wajah Lovino agak bersemu merah. "An…Antonio?". Sekarang Lovino agak khawatir juga dengan keadaan pemuda Spanyol ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi aneh? Apa minum terlalu banyak?

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu…" gumam Antonio sambil tetap memeluk Lovino. Dia serius dengan ancamannya pada Francis tadi. Tak akan dia biarkan siapapun mengambil Lovinya. Lovino adalah miliknya, sekarang dan sampai kapanpun. "Aku mencintaimu, Lovi…"

Lovino baru saja mau menyembur Antonio saat tiba-tiba saja Antonio lemas di pelukannya. Dia memandangi wajah Antonio dan melihat kalau mata Antonio tertutup. Dia sudah tertidur. "Yah, malah tidur, dasar tomato bastard konyol" kata Lovino sambil mengalungkan lengan Antonio di bahunya dan membawanya ke kamar tidurnya di lantai atas.

Begitu sampai di kamar tidur, sinar bulan menyinari kamar itu dari tirai jendela besar yang terbuka. Sinar bulan itu memberikan sinar lembut. Lovino segera menjatuhkan Antonio ke atas ranjang, dan menyelimutinya. Setelah selesai, Lovino kembali memandangi wajah pemuda Spanyol itu.

Sinar bulan menyinari wajah Antonio yang tertidur lelap, memberikan ekspresi wajah damai di wajah pemuda Spanyol itu. Rambut cokelatnya memantulkan sinar keperakan rembulan yang lembut. Wajahnya seperti anak-anak.

Anak-anak yang kelelahan sehabis bermain dengan sahabatnya dan pulang mencari ibunya untuk tidur di pangkuannya.

Tanpa sadar, Lovino membuarkan sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut Antonio, menyibakkan rambut itu dari dahi Antonio. Tangannya perlahan-lahan turun menuju pipi Antonio, sebelum semakin turun menuju bibir merah Antonio yang terbuka.

Lovino mengelus kelopak bibir kemerahan itu dengan jarinya, menautkan jari-jarinya di kelopak merah yang sedikit basah itu. Bau wine dan bir sedikit tercium dari bibir merah itu.

Lovino membungkuk dan mencium dahi Antonio, merasakan hangat tubuh itu di bawah bibirnya yang dingin. Ciumannya perlahan-lahan semakin turun, menuju ke hidung, pipi dan akhirnya…

Menuju bibir Antonio.

Lovino mencumbu bibir merah itu dengan lembut, merasakan rasa manis tomat dan rasa bibir Antonio sendiri. Dia menjilat kelopak bibir itu, membiarkan bibir itu basah dengan air liurnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Lovino melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Antonio. Dia tersenyum dan mencium dahi Antonio sekali lagi sebelum berdiri. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Antonio…" gumamnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Meninggalkan Antonio yang tengah bermain di alam mimpi di dalam kegelapan kamarnya yang hanya samar-samar diterangi sinar rembulan…menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Untuk menyusul Antonio menuju ke alam mimpi. Menemani kekasihnya itu bercinta di alam mimpi milik mereka berdua…

* * *

**Author note:**

**Maaf~ banget ya semuanya, tadinya saya mau nulis semua pairing sampai selesai, tapi ternyata pas saya tulis Wordnya jadi 25 halaman lebih, dan itu bahkan belum selesai, makanya saya bagi jadi dua bagian supaya gak terlalu panjang dan para reader juga gak bosan bacanya. Makanya chapter ini khusus GerIta ama SpaMano aja dulu! PruCan dan USUKnya di chapter depan!**

**Buat para reader yang udah mengharapkan PruCan ama USUK, sekali lagi sorry~banget ya! Janji, akan segera saya selesaikan! Jadi tunggu dengan sabar ya!**

**Ah, buat pasangan GerIta, sebenarnya saya masih gak yakin apa Germany itu Holy Roman Empire apa bukan, tapi di fanfic ini tolong percaya aja kalau Germany itu Holy Roman Empire. Soalnya kalau nggak, ceritanya jadi gak jalan, hehehe…**

**Seperti biasa, minta maaf untuk ke OOC an karakter! **

**Dan seperti biasa, minta reviewnya ya! XD**

**Sekian dan Happy Valentine! Ah, dan Antonio~ Oyabun, happy birthday! Maaf, ucapan ultahnya jadi telat dua hari~Gak papa kan~! Maaf ya~~**


	13. Chapter 13

Oke, perjalanan di benua Eropa sudah selesai, sekarang kita menuju ke benua lain yang sedikit lebih kecil dari benua Eropa, tapi negara-negaranya sangat terkenal di dunia, benua Amerika. Kita menuju ke Amerika Utara, ke negara kedua terbesar di dunia, Canada. Kita terus berjalan hingga menuju sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat nyaman di kota Ottawa…

Di ruang keluarga, bisa kita lihat seorang pemuda albino German berambut putih yang sedang asyik menonton televisi sambil berbaring di sofa. Eh tunggu, kalau kita perhatikan bola mata merahnya sama sekali tidak memandang televisi! Jadi daritadi dia ngeliat apa?

Ternyata daritadi dia asyik memandangi dapur, tepatnya dia asyik memandangi orang yang daritadi asyik mondar-mandir di dapur, seorang pemuda Canada berambut pirang dan bermata violet yang sangaaattt~imut. Pemuda itu mengenakan celemek warna merah dengan hiasan daun maple, dan sedang asyik memasak pancake.

Ya, kita pergi untuk melihat OTP kedua author setelah pasangan fenomenal dunia, USUK! Sebenarnya dua orang ini gak jelas buat apa ada di Hetalia, soalnya satu negaranya udah gak ada, satunya seumur hidup dilupain~ terus sama orang-orang. Tapi, mungkin karena rasa sepi karena gak dianggap dan dilupakan itulah mereka bisa bersama. Mereka berdua saling mengulurkan tangan, menyambut satu sama lain dan mengobati luka di hati yang lain dengan penuh cinta dan kehangatan. Menurut author sih, pasangan ini pasangan yang paling sweet dari semua pasangan Hetalia. Pasangan ini author rasa sih~canon, saudara-saudara! Soalnya di Canada kan ada kota yang namanya New Prussia! Hohoho…ini bukti dua negara ini sudah takdir buat bersama! Kalau New Prussia itu bukan tanda kalau Gil sekarang tinggal bareng Mattie, berarti itu anak mereka! –digampar reader karena curcol gak penting dan gak jelas-. Oke, kita kembali kepada dua personifikasi negara ini, Prussia dan Canada, Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Matthew Williams.

Gilbert memandangi kekasihnya yang masih asyik memasak makan siang untuk mereka berdua. Pandangannya begitu hangat, penuh rasa cinta dan rasa sayang. Sebuah senyum tulus terpasang di bibir pemuda berambut putih itu.

Sebenarnya senyum dan pandangan hangat itu aneh banget kalau disandingkan dengan seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt, saudara-saudara. Karena si manusia awesome ini selalu saja menyeringai usil, pandangannya pun jarang sekali menjadi pandangan hangat dan lembut, biasanya pandangannya hanya berisi keangkuhan dan percaya diri. Dia seperti menutup hatinya, tidak pernah memperlihatkan perasaannya dan tidak membiarkan siapapun memasuki hatinya.

Hanya ada tujuh orang personifikasi negara yang dianggapnya spesial dan diizinkannya untuk memasuki hatinya. Adiknya, Ludwig Beilschmidt, kekasih adiknya, Feliciano Vargas, sahabatnya, Elizaveta Hedervary, Roderich Edelstein, Antonio dan Francis, dan kekasihnya, Matthew Williams.

Tapi hanya Matthew satu-satunya orang yang dia cintai. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia bahagiakan, dia cintai dengan tulus, dan dia lindungi dengan sepenuh jiwanya.

Baginya, Matthew adalah orang yang paling dia cintai melebihi siapa pun. Belahan jiwanya.

TING TONG

Bunyi bel rumah yang mereka berdua tempati. Matthew yang saat itu sedang sibuk menata makan siang di atas meja makan berseru. "Gil, tolong buka pintunya"

"Gak mau" balas Gilbert.

"Kenapa?" seru Matthew.

"Aku yang awesome ini sibuk, Mattie!" seru Gilbert.

"Sibuk apaan?" seru Matthew.

"Sibuk nonton TV" kata Gilbert.

Matthew sweatdropped mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. Dia menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumah mereka untuk membuka pintu. Begitu dia membuka pintu dia melihat seorang pemuda Belanda berambut pirang berdiri di depan rumah mereka. "Netherland?" kata Matthew, agak terkejut juga dengan kedatangan pemuda Belanda itu ke rumahnya.

Gilbert yang mendengar perkataan Matthew agak mengerutkan kening. Mau apa si kepala tulip itu datang ke Canada? Bukannya tidak mungkin, hanya saja memang kalau Nethere memutuskan pergi ke luar negeri, bisa dibilang Canada adalah tujuan terakhirnya, dia pasti lebih memilih pergi ke negara pacarnya, Nesia, atau adiknya, Belgium dan Luxembourg, atau mungkin Spain, sebagai mantan motherlandnya, tapi ke Canada…agak aneh juga mendengarnya. Gilbert segera berjalan ke arah pintu depan sambil mengendap-endap, penasaran akan hal yang membawa si kepala tulip itu ke rumah pacarnya.

Begitu dia mengintip ke ruang tamu, matanya langsung melebar begitu dia melihat Nethere mengangsurkan sebuket besar bunga tulip berbagai warna ke tangan Matthew. Matthew terlihat terkejut sebelum tersenyum dan menerima buket bunga itu.

"Kau masih bersikeras untuk melakukannya, ya? Kan sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini lagi. Aku tidak meminta apa-apa kok untuk terima kasih" kata Matthew sambil mengusap kelopak bunga tulip di tangannya.

"Ini sudah sepantasnya, Matthew" kata Nethere sambil tersenyum."Aku tidak bisa berhenti berterima kasih atas bantuanmu. Memberikan bunga tulip setiap tahun untukmu sih hanya hal kecil yang tidak pantas disandingkan dengan bantuanmu"

Begitu melihat Nethere yang memberikan bunga tulip itu untuk Matthew, pikiran Gilbert langsung kosong. _Tidak mungkin, bukannya Nethere yang gak awesome itu punya Nesia? Buat apa memberikan bunga tulip untuk Mattie? Jangan-jangan karena keterusan ditolak, Nethere jadi stress dan mencoba merayu orang lain? Tapi merayu orang yang sudah punya pacar…tidak, Nethere tidak senekat itu. Dia tahu kalau itu tindakan yang gak awesome. Tapi ini Nethere, orang yang rela membiarkan negaranya sendiri terendam air dengan awesomenya saat tanggul yang melindungi negaranya hancur hanya untuk lepas dari Spain. Pemuda Belanda itu tidak punya rasa takut. Saat dia yakin dengan apa yang diinginkannya, dia akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, meskipun dengan jalan yang sangat tidak awesome. Jangan-jangan benar, si Nethere mendekati Matthew?, _pikir Gilbert galau.

Gilbert kembali memandangi dua personifikasi negara itu dan hatinya segera menggelegak cemburu begitu dia melihat Nethere mencium tangan Matthew yang tertawa, seolah-olah dia adalah prajurit yang sedang bersumpah untuk melindungi putrinya. _Apa-apaan sih si kepala tulip itu? Sudah siap mati menantang perang dengan kerajaan Prussia?,_ pikir Gilbert kesal. Gilbert melihat Matthew beranjak masuk ke dalam, dia segera kembali ke ruang tamu dan kembali duduk di sofa, berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Gil, aku mau pergi sebentar bersama Netherland. Kau makan siang duluan sa—Gil?" tanya Matthew yang melihat Gilbert memandang televisi dengan pandangan tajam, tangannya terkepal erat, hampir meremukkan kaleng bir yang dipegangnya.

"Ah, iya, ada apa, Mattie? Aku yang awesome ini gak mendengarmu" kata Gilbert, sebisa mungkin berusaha membuat rasa cemburu yang membakar hatinya tidak terlihat, baik dari perkataan dan tindakannya.

"Ah…em…aku dan Netherland mau pergi sebentar. Kau makan siang duluan saja. Cuma sebentar, kok. Aku akan segera kembali" kata Matthew sambil memakai jaketnya dan menggendong Kumajirou yang seperti biasa, bergumam, "Siapa kamu?" sama Matthew. Dasar beruang durhaka, majikan sendiri dilupain! Mattie, kenapa sih kamu masih mau pelihara beruang durhaka gini?–dicakar Kumajirou-

"Ah…oke, aku mengerti" kata Gilbert sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum. Padahal mah, dia rasanya pengen banget nyekek Nethere karena cemburu buta.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya" kata Matthew sambil mencium pipi Gilbert sekilas sebelum berlari keluar rumah dan pergi bersama Nethere entah kemana.

Begitu Gilbert mendengar suara pintu tertutup, dia langsung membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa itu. Dia tahu Nethere mencintai Nesia, dan akan selalu mencintai Nesia. Baginya, Canada hanyalah sahabat. Lalu…kenapa dia merasa gelisah begini?

Sebenarnya Gilbert mengerti alasan kegelisahannya.

Dia terlalu mencintai Matthew. Dia takut…kehilangan kekasihnya itu.

Begitu negaranya hancur, semuanya merasa sedih, tapi Gilbert sadar, mereka memiliki negara yang harus diurus, orang-orang yang mereka sayangi dan lindungi, seiring waktu berlalu, mereka tidak akan sedih atas kehilangannya. Mereka perlahan-lahan akan melupakannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, keberadaannya hanya akan menjadi seperti sebuah ukiran pasir di pantai, yang akan menghilang begitu ombak menyapunya.

_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Gil. Tidak akan pernah. Karena aku mencintaimu._

Matthew…Matthewlah satu-satunya orang yang berkata tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Matthewlah satu-satunya orang yang mendukungnya. Matthewlah satu-satunya orang yang selalu berusaha membahagiakannya, mempedulikannya.

Hanya Matthew…yang mengulurkan tangannya ke kegelapan untuk meraih Gilbert yang sudah terjatuh ke dalamnya, membawanya kembali kepada cahaya.

Dia mengakui kalau dia egois, tapi saat dia sadar kalau Matthew sering dilupakan oleh semua orang, dia merasa bahagia. Itu memberinya kebebasan, untuk memiliki Matthew. Hanya dia yang bisa merengkuh Matthew ke dalam pelukannya. Hanya dia yang bisa mendapatkan senyum manis Matthew. Hanya dia yang bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Matthew. Dan hanya dia…yang menerima semua rasa sayang Matthew yang ada di hati pemuda Canada itu.

Setidaknya hingga dia sadar kalau hidup tidak pernah sempurna…

Matthew tidak pernah dilupakan. Matthew hanya tidak menyadari…kalau semua orang menyayanginya. Kalau semua orang mempedulikannya. Dia terlalu berpikir…kalau dia tenggelam dalam pesona kakaknya, hingga tidak sadar, kalau perhatian yang tertuju padanya itu berlimpah ruah. Dia selalu berpikir semua perhatian yang diterimanya adalah perhatian untuk kakaknya, bukan dirinya, dimana sebenarnya semua perhatian itu adalah miliknya.

Gilbert menyadari itu.

Baik itu dari pelukan dan tawa Alfred, usapan lembut penuh rasa sayang dan senyum hangat dari Francis dan Arthur, kebaikan hati Ivan, perkataan lembut dan hangat dari Ukraine, ajakan minum dari Denmark, perlakuan manja Peter, perkataan yang selalu terdengar lebih lembut dari Scotland, bentakan Lovino yang jauh lebih berkurang, pelukan antusias dari Belgium, Australia dan New Zealand yang selalu berbicara dengan senyum manis, permintaan maaf penuh rasa bersalah dari Cuba, semuanya.

Gilbert hanya perlu melihat itu semua untuk menyadari kalau semua negara menyayangi Matthew. Matthew adalah negara yang spesial di mata dunia.

Dan Gilbert mengerti kenapa semua negara menyayanginya. Matthew bukanlah negara egois. Dia hangat, tidak pernah ragu menawarkan bantuan dan persahabatan. Dia selalu mau mendengarkan, dan selalu peduli. Semua orang nyaman bersamanya.

Matthew bagaikan matahari. Matahari yang siap menerangi kegelapan dunia dengan sinar dan kehangatannya.

Dia mau memeluk Arthur di saat dia kehilangan Amerika. Dia mau merawat dan memegang tangan Alfred saat Pearl Harbour di bom oleh Jepang. Dia mau menghibur Francis saat dia kehilangan Jeanne. Dia mau menjadi tempat Denmark mencurahkan perasaannya saat Norway direbut Sweden. Dia mau mengakui kalau Peter itu negara, meski dia selalu berkata, belum saatnya negara seperti Peter muncul ke permukaan, Peter punya waktu sendiri untuk bersinar sebagai negara maju yang tidak kalah dengan Amerika dan Inggris. Dia menerima semua pengungsi dari Scotland dan Ukraine. Dia mau bermain hockey dan bersikap baik dengan Ivan. Dia mau memaafkan Cuba walaupun negara itu sudah berkali-kali menghajarnya. Dia percaya kalau Feliciano bukanlah orang lemah tidak berguna. Dia rela berperang bersama Australia dan New Zealand. Dan berbagai hal lain yang dilakukannya demi dunia.

Apa salah kalau negara-negara lain menyayanginya? Setelah semua yang dia lakukan, hal yang wajar kalau negara lain menyayangi Matthew.

Tapi Gilbert tidak bisa…dia tidak mau menerimanya.

Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Matthew bukan miliknya seorang. Ada tangan lain yang bisa merengkuhnya, ada bibir lain yang bisa tersenyum padanya, ada suara lain yang bisa tertawa bersamanya, ada tubuh lain yang bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya, dan yang terpenting…

Ada negara yang membuat rasa sayang di hati Matthew terbagi-bagi. Rasa sayang itu, meski bukan rasa cinta, terbagi bukan hanya untuk Gilbert.

Dan dia takut dengan kenyataan itu.

Dia membutuhkan Matthew. Dia butuh Matthew untuk tetap meyakinkannya masih ada orang yang membutuhkannya, menginginkannya di dunia ini. Dia tidak berdaya tanpa Matthew. Karena itu dia takut, kalau negara-negara itu akan membawa Matthew pergi dan meninggalkannya kembali sendirian di tengah kegelapan.

Gilbert mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal yang tadi dia pakai untuk membenamkan wajahnya. Tidak, dia tidak akan biarkan Matthew pergi dari sisinya. Dia akan memberikan dan melakukan segalanya, asalkan Matthew bisa tetap ada di sisinya dan mencintainya.

Dia segera berpikir apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Matthew. Matanya menatap makan siang yang sudah disiapkan Matthew. Perlahan-lahan sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Dia segera bangkit dari sofa, memakai mantelnya, dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari rumah menuju mobilnya, dan segera menyetir ke sebuah tempat.

Hanya ini, hanya ini yang bisa dia berikan untuk Matthew. Hanya ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Matthew.

* * *

Matthew menghela napas sambil berjalan melewati pagar rumahnya. Setelah mengantar Netherland kembali ke bandara, dia merasa capek juga. Apalagi dia belum makan siang, membuat perutnya dari tadi bernyanyi karena keroncongan.

Matthew membuka pintu rumahnya sambil bergumam 'aku pulang'. Matanya langsung mengejap begitu dia melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi. Kemana Gilbert? "Gil? Kau ada di rumah?" tanya Matthew sambil memasuki rumah dan menutup pintu di rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang pintu yang dia tutup, ada tangan terulur ke arahnya. Tangan itu segera terkalung di pinggang Matthew, juga menutup mata Matthew, membuat pemuda Canada itu refleks memberontak dan hampir saja menjerit, kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara yang familiar baginya.

"Shhh…Mattie, tenang. Aku yang awesome ini bukan penculik, kok" kata suara itu.

"Gi…Gil…?" kata Matthew dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

"Ya, ini aku yang awesome" kata Gilbert. Gilbert tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya dan mencium pipi kekasihnya itu. Ciumannya perlahan-lahan turun, menuju leher Matthew. Dia mengecup lembut kulit putih milik kekasihnya itu, merasakan aroma dan rasa sirup maple yang samar-samar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm…Gil…" desah Matthew. Hangat napas Gilbert menggelitik lehernya, membuatnya menggigil.

Tiba-tiba saja Gilbert melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Matthew dan memutar tubuh Matthew. "Hari ini cuacanya cerah, pergi keluar sama aku yang awesome ini, yuk" kata Gilbert sambil membimbing Matthew berjalan keluar dari rumah.

"Eh? Pe…Pergi? Ke…ke mana?" tanya Matthew. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik tangan Gilbert yang masih menutupi matanya, tapi tangan Gilbert mengusir tangan itu. Gilbert kemudian menutup mata Matthew dengan kain hingga Matthew hanya bisa melihat kegelapan. "Rahasia. Kau tak boleh tahu. Aku yang awesome ini sudah mempersiapkannya dengan sempurna. Ini akan jadi kencan yang awesome!" kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum.

Dia segera mendudukkan Matthew di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Matthew mendengar suara pintu mobil ditutup dan mesin mobil dinyalakan. Setelah itu, dia merasakan terpaan angin saat mobil melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. (Mobil Gilbert adalah mobil sport yang atap mobilnya bisa dibuka, setiap cuaca cerah, Gilbert pasti membuka atap mobilnya karena dia suka sekali merasakan terpaan angin saat dia melaju kencang di jalanan)

Setelah berkendara sekitar satu jam, akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti. Matthew, yang masih tidak bisa melihat apa pun, mendengar suara pintu mobil ditutup dan beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar pintu mobil di sampingnya terbuka dan tangan Gilbert yang dingin menyambut tangannya. "Ayo turun, tuan putriku yang awesome" kata Gilbert.

Mendengarnya, Matthew merasa ingin tertawa masam juga. Maksudnya, dia kan jelas laki-laki! Kenapa harus dipanggil putri! Apa dia begitu mirip perempuan? Tapi, begitu tangan Gilbert menggenggam tangannya, Gilbert langsung menarik Matthew, membuat Matthew menjerit kaget saat tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh.

Tepat ke pelukan Gilbert.

Gilbert segera melepaskan ikatan di mata Matthew, membuat bola mata violet Matthew bertatapan dengan bola mata merah darah milik Gilbert.

Dan saat itu Matthew merasa dia tidak ingin berpaling lagi…dia ingin terus menatap bola mata itu.

Bola mata yang dipenuhi cinta dan kasih sayang.

Yang dipersembahkan Gilbert hanya untuknya.

Gilbert tersenyum dan membungkuk, mendaratkan bibirnya di dahi Matthew yang hangat. Tangannya merengkuh erat tubuh Matthew. Tangannya terkalung erat di pinggang dan leher Matthew, seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda Canada itu untuk selamanya.

"Gil?" tanya Matthew pelan.

"Tutup matamu, Matthew" kata Gilbert pelan di telinga Matthew sambil tetap memeluk pemuda itu. "Aku tidak ingin kau melihat kejutanku untukmu yang awesome sekarang"

Matthew, meski bingung, mengikuti permintaan Gilbert. Dia menutup matanya, membiarkan Gilbert membimbingnya entah kemana. Berjalan berputar-putar entah kemana. Merasakan Gilbert membawanya melangkah, ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahuinya.

Tapi Matthew tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Meski gelap, meski dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun, dia tidak takut. Ada tangan Gilbert yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Ada Gilbert yang membimbingnya berjalan.

Ada Gilbert yang selalu dipercayainya. Dia percaya dengan Gilbert. Apa pun yang diminta Gilbert, akan dia lakukan. Karena dia percaya pemuda Jerman ini mencintainya…dan karena itu, tidak akan pernah melukainya.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat, Gilbert berhenti berjalan, membuat Matthew yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menubruk punggungnya. Gilbert tersenyum mendengar Matthew mengaduh kesakitan dan segera berjalan ke belakang Matthew. Dia menutup mata Matthew dengan kedua tangannya. "Buka matamu, Mattie" katanya. Di saat yang sama dia melepaskan tangannya dari mata Matthew, membiarkan Matthew melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Matthew membuka matanya, membiarkan cahaya kembali ke matanya. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Pemandangan sebuah danau di tengah lembah hijau yang dipenuhi pepohonan yang indah. Pepohonan itu bagaikan penjaga jalan menuju surga. Di samping danau itu bunga-bunga liar beraneka warna bergoyang, menari diterbangkan angin. Warna air danau itu juga begitu jernih, seakan-akan danau itu adalah cermin, yang memantulkan kedamaian dunia di sekitarnya.

Di tepi danau itu, di bawah kanopi dedaunan hutan, terdapat sebuah keranjang piknik di atas alas duduk yang terbentang di tanah yang dipenuhi warna hijau lumut. Makan siang mereka tadi, tersusun rapi di atasnya bersama dengan beberapa kaleng bir dan beberapa kotak orange juice. Di tengah alas itu, di samping keranjang piknik tergeletak sebuah buket bunga yang terhiasi sebuah pita putih, sebuah warna yang indah…cocok sekali disandingkan dengan warna-warni bunga yang dihiasnya.

Matthew memandangi Gilbert yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "…Gil…" gumamnya.

Gilbert menganggukkan kepalanya sambil kembali merengkuh kekasihnya itu. "Hanya ini…yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Hanya ini…yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu" kata Gilbert.

Matthew tersenyum dan berbalik untuk menghadap kekasihnya itu. Tangannya terkalung erat di pinggang Gilbert, dia tersenyum manis, senyum yang sangat disukai Gilbert. "Terima kasih, Gilbert…aku suka…" katanya pelan.

Gilbert tersenyum saat Matthew menariknya ke tempat piknik mereka. Mereka duduk di atas alas duduk sambil bersandar di batang pohon. Oh, tepatnya, Gilbert yang bersandar pada batang pohon, Matthew duduk di hadapannya, bersandar di dada Gilbert, dengan tangan Gilbert terkalung erat di pinggangnya. Matthew mengambil piring berisi pancake yang tadi dibuatnya, menuangkan sirup maple ke atasnya, memotongnya, dan memberikannya ke Gilbert. Gilbert tersenyum dan memakan pancake itu, membiarkan Matthew menyuapinya.

Setelah selesai, Matthew tetap duduk di pangkuan Gilbert. Tangannya terulur mengambil buket bunga yang diberikan Gilbert untuknya dan membawa bunga itu ke pangkuannya. Kepalanya mencium bau harum yang menguar dari buket bunga itu. "Indah sekali…" kata Matthew. "Tidak kusangka kau mengerti juga cara memilih buket bunga, Gil…"

Gilbert mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Matthew. "Aku hanya ingin…buket bungaku terlihat lebih indah dan lebih awesome…daripada milik Nethere…" gumam Gilbert.

Matthew terdiam, dia berbalik dan memandang Gilbert. "Kau…melihatku…saat…Netherland memberikan bunga tulip itu, ya?" tanya Matthew.

Gilbert menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yah…harus kuakui…buket bunga tulip Nethere itu…lumayan awesome…Aku tak mau…kau meninggalkanku…untuk si gak awesome Nethere itu…" kata Gilbert.

Matthew tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu. "Cemburu?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Gilbert langsung dihiasi semburat warna merah. "Te…tentu saja tidak! Cemburu itu gak awesome! Tak pantas untuk orang awesome sepertiku!" kata Gilbert.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa dong aku terima bunga dari Netherland" kata Matthew sambil bermain dengan buket bunganya.

"Tidak boleh!" seru Gilbert. "Pacarmu yang awesome itu aku, bukan dia!". Melihat seringai manis Matthew, Gilbert sadar apa yang dikatakannya dan wajahnya, kalau mungkin, terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Matthew tertawa melihat ekspresi Gilbert. Dia menghirup bau harum bunga-bunga itu sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Bunga yang diberikan Netherland itu bukan bunga cinta, kok…"

"Hah?" kata Gilbert.

"Bunga itu…dikirim Netherland setiap tahun untuk ditanam di taman kota Ottawa. Bunga itu adalah ucapan terima kasih Netherland padaku karena aku membebaskan Netherland dari kekuasaan Jerman di jaman Nazi dan juga karena aku mengizinkan ratu Juliana untuk tinggal di tempatku saat jaman pendudukan, hanya itu. Bunga itu…hanya ucapan terima kasih, tak berarti lebih" kata Matthew sambil tersenyum pada Gilbert.

Gilbert memandang Matthew. "Benar? Hanya sekedar itu saja? Tidak ada perasaan lain yang tak awesome?" tanya Gilbert.

Matthew menghela napas. "Gil, kau tahu Netherland mencintai Indonesia, bukan aku, dan tak akan pernah mencintaiku" kata Matthew. "Lagipula…" Dia mengusap pipi Gilbert dengan tangannya, "Kurasa aku terlalu awesome untuk Netherland…Aku hanya cocok bersama orang awesome sepertimu kan, Gil?" sambungnya dengan nada lembut.

Gilbert terdiam beberapa saat sampai…

"Benar juga! Kau memang terlalu awesome untuk Nethere! Kau hanya pantas untuk orang awesome sepertiku!" kata Gilbert sambil tertawa, kembali ke sifat aslinya, yang membuat Matthew tersenyum kecil.

Matthew segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membereskan semua peralatan piknik yang mereka gunakan, saat dia memasukkan piring-piring ke dalam keranjang piknik, tiba-tiba Gilbert menarik Matthew kembali ke pangkuannya, membuat Matthew kembali duduk di pangkuan Gilbert dengan tangan Gilbert terkalung di pinggangnya.

"Gil…" kata Matthew.

"Apa…kau tahu bunga-bunga awesome yang kuberikan untukmu? Dan juga…apa kau tahu pesan-pesan awesome bunga-bunga itu?" tanya Gilbert.

Matthew memandangi buket bunga yang dipegangnya. Saat itulah dia menyadari kalau buket bunga itu terdiri dari bunga-bunga yang berbeda. Bunga Gloxinia pink, bunga Gillyflower pink, bunga Gardenia putih, bunga Daisy putih, bunga Kamelia putih, dan daun cedar tersusun menjadi satu rangkaian indah berbagai warna yang manis. Bunga-bunga itu membingkai dua batang bunga Krisan merah di tengah buket bunga itu.

Matthew tersenyum. Jadi ini yang ingin dihadiahkan Gilbert untuknya? Yang ingin dihadiahkan Gilbert adalah pesan-pesan manis di balik kelopak-kelopak bunga yang tergenggam erat di tangannya. Memang cukup awesome…untuk ukuran seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt bersusah payah begini. Well…sedikit berpura-pura bodoh tidak akan terlalu buruk, kan?

"Tidak…bunga-bunga jenis apa yang kau berikan padaku ini?" tanya Matthew (sok) polos. "…Dan apa artinya?"

Gilbert memandang kosong pada kekasihnya itu. "Benar kau tidak tahu arti bunga? Kupikir si Francis yang gak awesome itu bakal mengajarkannya padamu" kata Gilbert.

"Yah…kak Francis memang pernah mencoba mengajarkan hal-hal semacam itu untuk merayu wanita...atau katanya dalam kasusku dan kak Alfred, untuk merayu para pria…tapi kak Arthur langsung melemparnya keluar rumah, berkata, kalau tidak salah… 'jangan pernah mengajarkan hal-hal tak bagus pada Alfred dan Matthew dan mengkontaminasi mereka. Sudah cukup ada satu kodok mesum saja di dunia!'…kira-kira seperti itulah…" kata Matthew.

Gilbert tertawa hambar. Dalam hati dia bersyukur dengan tindakan Arthur itu. Ya, mana mau dia kalau Matthewnya yang sangat imut dan manis menjadi orang mesum mengikuti 'papa'nya yang sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi kemesumannya itu?

Gilbert menggenggam tangan Matthew yang memegang buket bunga yang diberikannya, merasakan kehangatan tangan itu, merasakan lembut kulit tangan itu, dan mengingat semua kenangan manis yang pernah diberikan tangan itu, betapa baiknya tangan itu mau meraih tangan orang yang tidak berdaya dan tak punya apa-apa sepertinya.

Tangan yang selalu disukainya…

Tangan ini…sudah berbuat begitu banyak untuknya. Tangan ini mau memeluknya, tangan ini mau mengusap air matanya, tangan ini mau membelai lembut tubuhnya, dan tangan ini mau menggenggam erat tangannya…

Tangan ini…adalah tangan yang selalu ingin digenggamnya. Dia tak ingin melepaskan tangan ini…untuk selamanya…

Bolehkah dia berharap untuk memiliki tangan ini, beserta pemiliknya, untuk selamanya?

"Gil…" kata Matthew saat merasakan dingin tangan yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Tangan Gilbert selalu dingin, seolah-olah menyatakan dinginnya hatinya yang sebenarnya, menyatakan hatinya yang tertutup, karena banyaknya rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang sudah diderita hati itu.

Setidaknya, Matthew ingin percaya, kalau hati itu terbuka karenanya. Kalau hati itu bisa melembut, menjadi hangat, karena dirinya. Mungkin memang terkesan sombong, tapi Matthew yakin, kalau hati Gilbert, hanya dialah yang bisa memasukinya.

Hanya dia satu-satunya yang pernah melihat kesedihan dan luka hati pemuda itu. Saat dia ditangkap Ivan, saat adiknya dipisahkan darinya, saat dia kehilangan negaranya, saat Elizaveta dan Roderich, dua sahabat terdekatnya, meninggalkannya karena mereka saling mencintai, saat dia melihat Antonio dan Francis berbahagia bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai, saat dia melihat Feliciano, orang yang disukainya, berbahagia dengan adiknya…semua luka itu, yang semuanya tersembunyi dengan baik, terkubur di balik sikap angkuh dan senyum sombong di wajahnya, hanya dia, yang bisa melihat semuanya.

Hanya dia yang bisa melihat wajah Gilbert yang sesungguhnya.

"Arti bunga-bunga yang awesome ini…" kata Gilbert pelan sambil berbisik di telinga Matthew. "…adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu"

"Bunga Gloxinia pink…berarti cinta pada pandangan pertama…dan aku mencintaimu…sejak pertama kali aku memandang matamu…" kata Gilbert sambil mencium tangan Matthew yang dipegangnya.

"Bunga Gillyflower pink…ikatan kasih sayang…"

Sebuah ciuman lagi di pipi kiri Matthew.

"Bunga Gardenia putih…aku diam-diam mencintaimu…setidaknya, hingga aku dengan awesomenya mengajakmu kencan dan kau menerimaku yang awesome ini sebagai pacarmu" kata Gilbert sambil mencium pipi kanan Matthew.

"Bunga Daisy…kelembutan, kasih sayang, cinta yang setia…"

Sebuah ciuman di dahi Matthew.

"Bunga Kamelia putih…kau sangat manis…"

Sebuah ciuman di kelopak mata kiri Matthew.

"Daun cedar…aku hidup untukmu…"

Ciuman di kelopak mata kanan Matthew.

"Dan…dan bunga Krisan…bunga itu berarti…" Gilbert menelan ludah, wajahnya langsung merah padam. "Berarti…"

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Matthew dengan tenang.

Gilbert langsung tertegun.

Matthew tertawa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu. "Hanya karena kak Francis dan kak Arthur suka mawar merah, bukan berarti mereka tidak tahu bunga lain. Krisan merah...adalah bunga terlarang sewaktu aku kecil. Mereka tidak pernah membiarkan aku ataupun kak Alfred memberikan bunga Krisan pada siapapun, karena penasaran, aku bertanya pada kak Ireland dan kak Scotland apa alasannya mereka begitu tegas dengan masalah sepele seperti sebuah bunga seperti itu…" Matthew tersenyum.

"…Dan mereka menjawab karena bunga Krisan berarti 'aku mencintaimu', sementara mawar masih bisa diartikan cinta kepada keluarga, bunga Krisan tak bisa begitu. Krisan berarti cinta…yang hanya bisa diberikan kepada belahan jiwamu, orang yang kau cintai…dalam pemikiran romantis…" kata Matthew sambil mengambil bunga Krisan itu dari buket bunganya dan membawanya ke bibirnya. "Kurasa kak Francis dan kak Arthur tak ingin aku dan kak Alfred memberikan bunga dengan arti yang begitu indah…dengan perasaan kosong kepada orang lain. Mereka ingin aku memberikan atau menerima bunga itu…dari tangan orang yang kucintai…" Dia berbalik di pangkuan Gilbert sehingga kini dia bertatap muka dengan pemuda Jerman itu. "Dalam hal aku…adalah darimu…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia langsung membungkuk dan mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Gilbert dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Gilbert langsung memeluk pemuda Canada itu begitu dia merasakan bibir lembut hangat itu menyentuh bibirnya. Tangannya terkalung erat di pinggang dan kepala Matthew. Dia mengusap rambut pirang pemuda Canada itu, sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka dan kembali mencium dahi Matthew lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mattie…" kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gil…" kata Matthew sambil tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian, Matthew jatuh tertidur dengan kepalanya berada di pangkuan Gilbert. Gilbert tersenyum dan kembali mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu. Pemuda Canada ini…Mattie…dia sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Dia adalah jiwa Gilbert. Apa pun yang terjadi dia tak akan melepaskan genggamannya di tangan mungil hangat yang ada di genggamannya.

Karena genggaman kecil yang sekilas tak berarti ini…

Adalah dunia, segalanya bagi Gilbert…

* * *

**Author note:**

**Satu chapter selesaaiiii~ -tepar-**

**Oke, saya emang janjinya mau masukin USUK dan PruCan dalam satu chap tapi…sepertinya saya keterusan waktu bikin PruCan sehingga halamannya jadi banyak…13 halaman word buat satu pasangan, rekor ini! PruCan emang pasangan OTP saya nih akhir-akhir ini~ feel pasangan mereka dapet banget dari pasangan Hetalia lain makanya ficnya jadi berkembang banyak gini…jadi…**

**AMPUNI SAYAAA~ buat USUKnya chapter depan aja ya~ -disepakparareader- kalau digabung satu chapter entah bakal jadi berapa halaman word nanti. Mohon ampuni saya~ -sembahsujud-**

**Oh, masalah bunga krisan itu…artinya memang 'aku cinta padamu', tapi jangan percaya sama kata-kata saya di atas ya! Itu murni 100 % hasil karangan otak author. Jadi lebih baik jangan dipercaya! Saya juga gak yakin kok, apa krisan itu berarti 'aku cinta padamu' hanya dalam arti 'cinta dalam segi romantis' atau bisa juga untuk 'cinta dalam segala segi' hanya saja rasanya kalau mawar kesannya pasaran…makanya saya pilih krisan…**

**Dan so sorry, really sorry karena cerita ini terkesan gak terlalu nyambung antara satu event dengan event lain dan satu dialog dengan dialog lain…soalnya…saya lagi galau? –PLAK- bukan kok, semester ini saya lagi belajar masalah sastra inggris kuno, jadi sastra modern macam fanfic-fanfic Hetalia agak tergusur dari otak saya, makanya ceritanya jadi ngaco, hehehe, bikinnya maksa sih…kan gak lucu kalau saya masukin cerita PruCan ala Romeo and Juliet ato Beowulf di fanfic abad 20? Memangnya mereka terlempar ke masa lalu? Jadi so sorry ya~**

**Seperti biasa ke OOC an yang tak terhindari akan terjadi, itu pun dimohon permintaan maaf.**

**Akhir kata tolong review chapter abal ini…**

**sekian**


	14. Chapter 14

_Rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi dengan deras, seakan-akan menangis dan menumpahkan kesedihannya kepada bumi yang berada di bawahnya. _

_Seorang lelaki terduduk di atas tanah yang basah dan dingin itu. Wajah dan tubuhnya basah kuyub karena hujan. Tapi bahkan hujan itu…tak bisa menyembunyikan air mata yang menetes dari bola mata hijau emeraldnya…yang menatap sendu dan sedih pada orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. _

_Di hadapannya berdiri seorang lelaki Amerika berambut pirang. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan bola mata biru yang dingin, bagaikan es, meski ada rasa kasihan dan sayang…yang tersamarkan dalam bola mata biru sapphire yang kini terlihat mendung…bagaikan langit yang berada di atasnya._

"_Kau…dulu tampak begitu besar, Arthur…" gumam pemuda Amerika di hadapannya itu pelan, sebelum perlahan sebuah senyum sedih tersungging di bibirnya. _

"_Tapi hari ini semuanya berakhir…selamat tinggal, Arthur, ah bukan..." pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sebelum membungkuk tepat di hadapan pemuda Inggris di hadapannya dan mengusap pipi pemuda Inggris itu pelan sejenak sebelum kembali menarik tangannya dan berdiri. _

"_Selamat tinggal…England…"_

* * *

Baiklah, untuk melihat pasangan terakhir kita, pasangan yang paling digemari di dunia ini, dua negara pemimpin dunia, America dan England, dua personifikasi negara bernama Alfred F Jones dan Arthur Kirkland, mari kita menuju kembali ke Eropa, ke sebuah negara yang dulu dikenal sebagai pemimpin dunia, England. Kita menuju ke London ke sebuah rumah besar yang kebanyakan didominasi oleh warna putih.

Di salah satu kamar tidur di rumah itu, tepatnya di atas ranjang besar berukuran king size yang dihiasi sebuah bed cover bergambar bendera England, terlihat seorang pemuda Inggris yang tertidur lelap. Mata hijau emeraldnya masih terpejam rapat, membuktikan pemuda itu masih tidur lelap terbuai di alam mimpi. Siapakah dia? Ya, pemuda itu adalah sang personifikasi negara England sendiri, Arthur Kirkland.

Tiba-tiba mata hijau emerald yang sedaritadi terpejam itu tersentak terbuka. Pemuda Inggris itu terpaku sejenak di ranjangnya sebelum menghela napas dan menutupi matanya dengan tangannya.

"Padahal aku jarang bermimpi, tapi sekalinya bermimpi yang terjadi malah mimpi mengenai kejadian itu…" gumam Arthur. "…Padahal aku ingin melupakannya…"

Perlahan-lahan dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah, menuju pintu kaca besar yang masih tertutup oleh gorden berwarna merah di ujung kamarnya. Tangannya segera menyibak gorden itu, membiarkan semburat sinar mentari pagi menyusup masuk melalui pintu kaca di hadapannya itu. Dia menghela napas sejenak sebelum membuka pintu kaca di hadapannya itu dan melangkah menuju balkon yang tadinya dibatasi oleh pintu kaca itu. Dia bersandar di ujung balkon itu, merasakan dinginnya batu di tangannya yang bertumpu di atasnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya memandang lurus, memandangi pemandangan indah dan segar taman belakang rumahnya.

"Kenapa…tiba-tiba aku memimpikan kejadian itu?" gumam pemuda Inggris bernama Arthur Kirkland itu pelan.

Ya, kejadian di mimpinya…perang revolusi Amerika itu…dia akan akui dengan senang hati, adalah kejadian yang sungguh ingin dia kubur dan lupakan jauh di bawah memorinya. Dia membenci hari itu…hari…saat Alfred, adik kesayangannya dan orang yang dicintainya…pergi meninggalkannya dengan begitu kejam, tanpa satu pun keinginan untuk kembali kepadanya…

Dia mengerti apa arti 'kemerdekaan' yang begitu gigih diperjuangkan Alfred saat itu. Dia mengerti kalau suatu saat Alfred pasti akan meminta hal tersebut padanya. Dia mengerti…karena dia melakukan hal yang sama kepada Francis…dia mengerti perasaan terkekang yang meminta dibebaskan itu, dia mengerti…

Tapi dia tak ingin mengerti. Dia ingin membutakan matanya pada perasaan Amerika. Dia ingin menulikan telinganya dari seruan dan permintaan Amerika. Dia ingin menutup hatinya, apa pun…asalkan Amerika, Alfred ada di hadapannya, dan menjadi miliknya…

Karena dia tak mau melepaskan Amerika, dia terlalu menyayangi pemuda itu. Oke, pemuda itu bukan anak-anak lagi. Oke, pemuda itu sudah menjadi lebih tinggi darinya. Oke, pemuda itu sudah bersikap lebih dewasa…tapi bagi Arthur semua itu tak berarti…

Karena yang dia lihat di dalam diri Alfred tetaplah seorang anak kecil manis yang selalu tersenyum manis dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat…. Dia tak mau melihat Alfred yang sekarang, dia tak mau melihat Alfred sebagai seseorang yang sejajar, karena kalau dia berhenti melihatnya sebagai anak-anak, impian dan khayalannya yang dia pegang dan pertahankan mati-matian akan hancur…

Dan karena dia memutuskan untuk terus berpegang pada khayalan kosong itulah dia harus membayar mahal. Alfred mengumumkan perang padanya, meminta kemerdekaannya dari Arthur secara paksa…

Perang itu…adalah perang yang terberat untuknya. Dari sekian banyak perang yang telah dia lalui, perang itulah yang paling menyakitkan untuknya…karena baginya perang itu bukanlah perang untuk melepaskan atau mempertahankan Amerika, perang itu bukanlah peperangan antara England dan Amerika…

Mungkin bagi Amerika, perang itu adalah perang antara dia dan England, tapi bagi Arthur...

Perang itu adalah perang di antara mereka berdua, perang antara dua manusia…bernama Alfred F. Jones dan Arthur Kirkland, dan jika dia kalah yang akan menghilang dari tangannya bukanlah sebuah negara besar yang memiliki banyak kekayaan dan menjanjikan kemakmuran yang saking banyaknya memberikan janji kemakmuran sampai disebut sebagai 'dunia baru' bernama Amerika…

Kalau dia kalah seorang manusia yang keberadaannya sangat berharga untuknya, seorang manusia bernama Alfred F Jones lah yang akan menghilang dari tangannya…

_Ini bukanlah dunia khayalanmu yang sempurna, Arthur. Aku tidak akan berada di sisimu selamanya sebagai adik kecilmu…_

Mendengar perkataan Alfred saat itu, barulah dia sadar, kalau selama ini…selama ini dia terlalu mengharapkan akhir bahagia di sebuah dunia yang sempurna dalam khayalannya…

Dia tak tahu sejak kapan dia suka hidup di dalam khayalan kosong…tak tahu sejak kapan dia lebih memilih dunia mimpi daripada kenyataan…tak mengerti…kenapa dia suka mengkhayalkan dunia yang sempurna, padahal kenyataannya tak ada dunia yang sempurna di dunia ini…

Mungkin sudah sedari kecil dia begitu…

Dia…Arthur selalu merasa sendirian. Kakak-kakaknya membencinya, baiklah, mungkin Nothern Ireland, kakak kesayangannya itu masih memperlakukannya dengan baik, tapi di bawah perintah kakaknya, Ireland dan Scotland yang sangat membencinya dari lubuk hati paling dalam, kakaknya itu serasa tak berkutik dan dia hanya bisa menjauhi Arthur…sejak kecil dia diperlakukan kasar, ditelantarkan, dan dianggap tak pernah ada oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Karena itu saat dewasa, dia memutuskan dia tak ingin 'membutuhkan', dia ingin 'dibutuhkan'. Dia ingin orang lain…negara lain, melihatnya, menganggapnya tinggi, menghormatinya…itulah alasannya menjajah begitu banyak negara…dia ingin mereka mengakuinya, mengakuinya sebagai pemimpin dan keluarga mereka…

Tapi itu pun bukan hal yang bertahan selamanya…dia tahu. Arthur mengerti itu karena para negara itu tak punya perasaan peduli apa pun padanya. Kalaupun ada perasaan itu hanyalah perasaan benci. Mereka kelak akan meminta kemerdekaan atas tindakannya yang semena-mena, dan saat itu terjadi dia akan kembali sendirian.

Tapi…saat Alfred datang ke hidupnya…itulah untuk pertama kali dia ingin berharap. Itulah untuk pertama kalinya dia ingin percaya…kalau dia tak pernah sendirian…

Tapi tetap saja akhirnya adalah…

"IGGY!" suara pemuda Amerika bernama Alfred F Jones yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari kesunyian rumahnya itu sukses menghempaskan Arthur dari lamunannya. Dia langsung merengut saat dia berbalik dan melihat pemuda Amerika berambut pirang yang bodoh itu datang menghambur ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, git? Datang pagi-pagi ke rumah orang untuk bikin ribut, menyebalkan!" seru Arthur kembali ke sikap tsunderenya. Dia merengut pada pemuda Amerika di hadapannya yang hanya nyengir polos kepada mantan motherlandnya itu.

"Iggy, hari ini tidak punya kerjaan, kan? Mau pergi bersamaku ke taman bermain?" tanya Alfred dengan riangnya.

"Apa, umurmu sudah tua begini dan masih mau pergi ke taman bermain? Memangnya kau itu manusia MKKB?" tanya Arthur kesal pada kekasihnya itu.

"MKKB tuh apa?" tanya Alfred dengan wajah polos (baca: bodoh)nya.

"MKKB itu masa kecil kurang bahagia tahu!" seru England. "Heran, kau kenal dengan Nesia sudah berapa lama, tapi tidak pernah tahu istilah-istilah aneh ciptaan negaranya itu"

Alfred kelihatan berpikir sejenak sebelum tertawa. "Masa kecilku memang tak pernah bahagia, kok. Kan aku tinggal sama Iggy…" katanya.

Tanpa disadari Alfred, perkataannya itu sukses menusuk hati Arthur. Wajahnya langsung pias, perkataan Alfred, ditambah dengan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya, semuanya sukses membawanya ke dalam pemikiran buruk.

Apa…dia memang tak pernah menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Alfred? Apa selama ini dia hanya menjadi orang egois yang tanpa sadar selalu menyiksa Alfred luar dalam? Apa…selama ini dia memang tak pantas menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang kakak?

Apa…Alfred memang tak pernah bahagia bersamanya?

Alfred memandang heran kepada Arthur saat dia sadar kalau pemuda Inggris itu hanya terdiam, padahal biasanya pemuda itu pasti akan marah-marah atau memukulnya, oh, ralat itu, kekerasan fisik itu adalah pekerjaan Lovino, keahlian Arthur adalah mulut tajamnya yang sangat menyayat hati itu.

Dia langsung terkejut saat dia melihat wajah Arthur yang pias, seakan-akan dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat jahat. Memangnya dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Apa yang membuat Arthur begitu pucat?

"Iggy?" tanya Alfred pelan, mencoba menyadarkan kekasihnya itu kembali ke kenyataan. Arthur langsung tersentak keluar dari lamunannya dengan panggilan Alfred, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak dan kembali memandang Alfred.

"Ah, maafkan aku, sepertinya aku melamun. Apa yang tadi kau inginkan?" tanya Arthur pelan.

"Aku tanya apa kau mau pergi ke taman bermain bersamaku?" tanya Alfred pelan. Dia masih ragu bertanya pada Arthur, khawatir kalau ini akan membuat Arthur terluka lagi.

Arthur segera menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, ayo pergi" katanya kemudian.

Alfred langsung cengok memandang kekasihnya itu. Hah? Arthur mau pergi bersamanya? Tanpa embel-embel paksaan dan berbagai sumpah serapah indah yang keluar dari mulutnya? Dia menerima begitu saja? Tanpa melawan sedikit pun? Ada apa dengannya?

Tanpa ragu Alfred langsung meraba dahi Arthur dan mengukur suhu tubuh pemuda Inggris itu dan membandingkannya dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. "Iggy, sepertinya kau tidak demam" katanya kemudian.

Arthur langsung merengut memandang pacarnya itu. "Dasar you git, aku sudah berbaik hati mengalah padamu, dan begini reaksimu, lupakan! Aku berubah pikiran!" serunya kesal sambil berjalan pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

Alfred langsung tersenyum dan meraih tangan pemuda Inggris itu. "Eit, Iggy tak boleh berubah pikiran, ayo pergi" kata Alfred sambil meraih jaket Arthur yang tersampir di kursinya dan menyeret pemuda Inggris itu keluar dari rumahnya.

* * *

Setelah mereka tiba di taman bermain…

"Jadi kau mau main apa?" tanya Arthur datar pada pemuda Amerika yang kini sudah bertingkah rusuh layaknya anak kecil. Arthur merasa heran juga, bagaimana anak ini bisa tumbuh jadi anak bipolar macam Spain, setiap hari senyam-senyum gaje tapi ada saatnya dia bisa bersikap yandere macam Rusia atau pun Belarus, sebenarnya apa yang salah dari otak pemuda America di hadapannya ini?

"Em…bagaimana kalau itu?" tanya Alfred sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah permainan. Arthur segera melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Alfred dan pandangannya langsung berubah datar. "Git, kau masih waras, kan?" tanya Arthur pada pemuda Amerika di hadapannya itu.

"Em…setahuku terakhir kali aku memeriksakan diriku ke dokter karena flu aku masih waras…" kata Alfred.

"Kau tahu permainan apa yang kau usulkan itu, kan?" tanya Arthur.

"Iya?" tanya Alfred.

"Apa nama permainan itu?" tanya Arthur.

"Em…" Alfred memandangi permainan itu dan melihat nama yang tertulis di atasnya. "…Rumah hantu?" tanyanya.

Dan kemarahan Arthur pun mencapai puncaknya dan dia meledak dengan sukses.

"KALAU KAU TAHU ITU RUMAH HANTU, KENAPA MALAH MENGUSULKAN PERGI KE SANA, GIT! BUKANNYA KAU TAKUT HANTU?" seru Arthur keras di telinga Alfred, membuat pemuda Amerika itu berjengit sambil menutup telinganya.

"Ta…tapi…rumah hantu itu…wajib menjadi salah satu tempat yang dikunjungi kalau kencan di taman hiburan…" kata Alfred.

Arthur mendengus kesal. "Kau pasti kebanyakan baca komik dari Japan lagi, kan? Kuberitahu ya, kalau Japan tidak masalah dia mau pergi ke tempat semacam itu, karena dia tidak takut hantu. Tapi kau, kau itu lelaki, dan takut hantu, pula…mau masuk ke tempat itu sih bodoh sekali artinya…" kata Arthur.

"Aku tidak takut hantu, Iggy! Aku ini hero!" seru Alfred.

Arthur kembali mendengus. "Oh begitu, kalau begitu katakan padaku, tuan hero, kenapa kau gemetaran saat kau menonton film horror baru buatan Japan dan Nesia?" tanya Arthur dengan nada sinis.

"I…itu…acnya terlalu kencang! Aku kedinginan!" seru Alfred membela diri, meskipun dia tahu pembelaan dirinya benar-benar konyol dan maksa sekali…

Arthur memandangi Alfred dengan pandangan marah. "Sudahlah Alfred, kalau kau memang takut, tak usah sok hero! Kau hanya akan mempermalukan diri keluar dari tempat itu sambil menangis ketakutan!" seru Arthur.

Cuaca yang panas, ditambah dengan kekesalan karena keinginannya tak dipenuhi, cukup untuk membuat Alfred ikut meledak marah.

"Kau keterlaluan Iggy!" seru Alfred marah. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mengerti keinginanku? Kau tahu kau itu egois, keegoisanmu itu akan membuat orang-orang meninggalkanmu suatu hari nanti!"

Arthur yang tadinya ingin berteriak pada Alfred langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Alfred. Hatinya langsung hancur begitu kata-kata itu terproses dalam otaknya.

Ya, dia memang egois. Karena dia egois, kakak-kakaknya membencinya, karena dia egois, semuanya membencinya…

Tapi dia tak pernah berpikir…kalau keegoisannya itulah yang membuat Alfred meninggalkannya.

Ya…saat itu dia memang egois. Begitu melihat Alfred tumbuh dewasa menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan, perasaan egois itu muncul. Dia sadar, kalau dia memberikan Alfred kesempatan berdiri di hadapan semua negara sebagai Amerika, saat itu juga Alfred bukan lagi miliknya.

Alfred akan menjadi sebuah negara yang memiliki andil dan hubungan dengan semua negara di bumi ini.

Dan dia tidak menginginkan itu. Dia ingin hanya dialah yang Alfred lihat. Dia ingin hanya dirinya yang dianggap Alfred penting. Dia ingin Alfred hanya menghargainya, dan akibat keegoisannya itu, Alfred malah meninggalkannya dengan dingin.

Alfred merengut kesal. "Ya sudahlah, kita main yang lain saja" katanya sambil berjalan pergi, tapi dia langsung terdiam saat dia merasakan tangan Arthur mencengkeram ujung jaketnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat Arthur menatapnya dengan sorot mata sedih dan terluka.

"Eh? Ke…kenapa kau memasang tampang begitu?" seru Alfred panik. "Duh, Iggy, jangan memasang tampang begitu, dong. Aku kan tidak ngapa-ngapain, Iggy~"

"Maaf…" gumam Arthur pelan pada pemuda Amerika di hadapannya itu.

"Hah?" Alfred langsung bengong begitu mendengar perkataan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Maaf kalau aku memang tak pernah mempedulikan keinginanmu…" gumam Arthur. "…Tolong…maafkan aku…"

Alfred langsung terdiam. Suasana di antara mereka langsung sunyi senyap setelah itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Alfred tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Arthur, membuat pemuda Inggris itu kembali memandanginya.

"Duh, Iggy~jangan bikin keadaan jadi suram, dong! Cerialah, kan aku bawa Iggy ke sini supaya Iggy bisa ceria dan tertawa…yah, setidaknya senang, jangan malah muram gini, dong…" kata Alfred pelan sambil tertawa riang. "Lagipula tadi itu salahku, aku ini sudah dewasa, tidak lagi pantas untuk bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti tadi. Akulah yang harus minta maaf…sudahlah, Iggy kita main permainan yang lain saja, jangan sampai hari yang indah ini hancur karena kita bertengkar…"

Arthur hanya terdiam saat dia membiarkan saja Alfred menyeretnya ke sekeliling taman bermain, mencari permainan yang bisa mereka naiki…

* * *

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka bermain di taman bermain itu sepanjang hari. Matahari pun siap kembali ke peraduannya dan senja pun menggantung turun. Alfred masih menggenggam tangan Arthur sambil tertawa-tawa, sementara pemuda Inggris itu sudah memasang wajah keki dan lelah.

"Kau masih mau main? Ini sudah senja, masa belum puas juga?" seru Arthur pada Alfred.

Alfred tersenyum dan berbalik untuk menghadap pacarnya itu. "Em…sudah waktunya pulang ya, tapi sebelum itu…satu permainan terakhir…" kata Alfred sambil menunjuk satu permainan dengan tangannya. "…Bianglala…"

Arthur memandangnya dengan bingung. "Bianglala?" dia memandang permainan itu sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah…" katanya. Alfred tersenyum dan langsung menyeret Arthur pergi ke arah permainan itu.

Begitu mereka tiba di sana, entah keberuntungan atau memang disengaja, mereka mendapatkan box yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua, padahal permainan itu begitu banyak peminatnya. Mungkin karena penjaganya mengerti kalau permainan ini adalah permainan romantis, sehingga yang naik permainan ini pada jam-jam senja hari begini sebagian besar adalah pasangan, termasuk mereka…

Tidak lama kemudian, bianglala itu mulai bergerak. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, merasakan getaran dan guncangan yang sesekali terjadi di bianglala itu.

"Iggy…" kata Alfred tiba-tiba setelah lama terdiam, membuat Arthur yang tadinya menyandarkan kepalanya di kursinya dengan mata terpejam membuka matanya dan menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Ya?" tanya Arthur pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Alfred kemudian, sukses membuat Arthur terdiam sejenak sebelum memaksakan tawa.

"A…apa maksudmu ada apa? Apa? Ada yang aneh padaku?" tanya Arthur.

Alfred hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi tingkahmu sangat aneh. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara gamblang, tapi kau…ah, bagaimana mengatakannya…tidak membantah atau pun mendebat perkataanku sekali pun hari ini" kata Alfred. "Dan itu aneh"

"A…apanya yang aneh?" kata Arthur pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba menghindari tatapan mata biru sapphire pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kenyataannya kau selalu mendebatku, kan? Biasanya kau akan memarahiku kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, bilang aku bodoh…dan segalanya" kata Alfred. "Tapi hari ini kau seperti mengalah padaku, kau membiarkan aku melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan, kau menuruti semua permintaanku, bahkan saat aku meminta permintaan-permintaan aneh, yang aku yakin kalau kau yang biasanya, pasti akan marah dan menyemburku dengan berbagai sumpah serapah dan kata-kata makian yang indah"

Arthur hanya terdiam. Dia tak tahu apa dia harus berkata pada Alfred kalau alasannya bersikap baik pada Alfred adalah karena dia khawtir…dia takut kalau dia tidak menuruti permintaan Alfred, pemuda itu merasa kalau Arthur tidak menyayanginya dan kembali meninggalkannya.

Cukup sekali saja dia melihat Alfred pergi darinya…cukup sekali saja dia merasakan tangan Alfred melepaskan tangannya. Cukup sekali saja dia melihat pandangan dingin dari bola mata Alfred, cukup sekali saja dia merasakan semua itu. Dia tak mau merasakan itu untuk kedua kalinya…

"Iggy?" tanya Alfred pelan sambil kembali menggenggam tangan Arthur. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau…tidak senang bersamaku? Kau merasa terganggu…denganku yang seenaknya saja memaksamu pergi?"

"Bu…bukan!" seru Arthur. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali terdiam. Suasana sunyi senyap langsung tergantung di antara mereka berdua, sebelum suara Arthur kembali terdengar, tapi suara itu begitu pelan, begitu hampa…

Bagaikan anak kecil yang ketakutan pada monster di dalam lemarinya dan meminta orang tuanya untuk tidur bersamanya agar monster itu tak datang padanya…

"Kau tak akan menertawakanku? Atau membenciku?" tanya Arthur pelan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak akan, Arthur…" kata Alfred pelan sambil bangkit dari bangku yang didudukinya, berlutut di hadapan Arthur, dan mengusap pipi pemua Inggris itu lembut. "Cerita padaku, ya…aku siap mendengarkan…"

Arthur terdiam dan menghela napas. "Aku bermimpi…soal hari itu…" gumam Arthur pelan.

"Hari itu?" tanya Alfred bingung.

"Ya, hari…" Arthur meneguk ludah sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara hancur. "Perang revolusi itu…"

Tubuh Alfred langsung menegang. Dia tahu perang revolusi itu membebani pikiran Arthur. Pemuda Inggris itu tidak pernah sembuh dari rasa kehilangan akibat perang itu. Bahkan perlu waktu lama bagi pemuda Inggris itu untuk menata hati dan pergi dengan santai ke pesta ulang tahunnya pada tanggal 4 Juli, perlu beratus-ratus tahun untuk memastikan pemuda itu mau datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Bahkan meskipun tak pernah dikatakan, Alfred tahu, kalau pada bulan April, terutama pada tanggal 4, pemuda Inggris itu tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia hanya diam di kamarnya, menangis getir dalam diam…

"Aku…selama ini aku selalu menyalahkanmu atas perang itu, atas semua rasa sakit dan kepedihan yang aku derita. Aku selalu berpikir seandainya kau tidak begitu bodohnya meminta kemerdekaan, seandainya kau tidak dengan sombongnya ingin mandiri, seandainya kau tidak pernah meminta kemerdekaan itu dengan paksa…kesedihan ini, rasa sakit ini, semuanya tidak akan ada…" kata Arthur. "…tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu…"

Tanpa pikir panjang Arthur langsung melemparkan diri ke pelukan Alfred, membuat mereka terduduk di lantai box, dengan tangan Alfred memeluk erat tubuh Arthur…

"Itu semua adalah salahku…" kata Arthur getir.

Alfred hanya terdiam.

"Semua itu adalah salahku. Seandainya aku tidak begitu egois…seandainya aku bisa menahan keserakahanku dan tidak menekanmu dan pendudukmu dengan berlebihan, seandainya aku…mau mendengarkanmu…semuanya…kau…kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan? Kau masih ada di sana, bersamaku…" kata Arthur sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Alfred.

"Kau memang kembali…setelah beratus-ratus tahun pergi, kau memang kembali…oke, status kita berbeda, kau kini negara yang sama denganku, tapi itu tetap kau. Oke, aku mulai bisa memandangmu dengan berbeda, tak lagi melihatmu sebagai koloniku, tapi sebagai Amerika, tapi…kau ada di sampingku. Saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku, aku sungguh bahagia…berpikir…" Arthur menghela napas sejenak. "Berpikir kalau…setidaknya kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, karena tidak mungkin kau meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai, kan? Tapi…tapi aku bertambah egois, aku selalu mengekangmu, memarahimu, tak pernah memujimu, aku juga tak pernah mengatakan aku menyukaimu atau semacamnya, tapi kupikir kau akan mengerti, karena itulah aku. Itulah sifatku, dan itu tidak bisa berubah dengan gampang. Tapi…ketika aku memimpikan itu…aku sadar, betapa keegoisankulah yang membawamu pergi. Aku takut…kalau aku kembali egois…kembali ke diriku yang dulu, kembali memperlakukanmu semena-mena, kau akan kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkanku, dan kali ini…tidak akan kembali lagi…" kata Arthur.

Alfred hanya diam, perlahan-lahan tangannya naik ke kepala Artrhur. Dia segera mengaiktkan jari-jemarinya di rambut pirang pemuda Inggris itu, membelai lembut kepala pemuda Inggris itu saat pemuda Inggris itu menangis di dadanya.

Tak bisa disangkal, dia meninggalkan Arthur saat itu adalah karena dia sudah tak sanggup melihat rakyatnya yang menderita di bawah kekejian Arthur. Dia memutuskan berperang untuk kemerdekaan negaranya adalah karena dia sudah lelah terus-menerus merasakan kekejaman Arthur yang bertindak semena-mena padanya. Secara mutlak, alasan Alfred meminta kemerdekaan yang jelas dia katakan pada Arthur, rakyatnya, dan juga dunia adalah karena England sudah tak pantas terus-menerus memerintah Amerika. Dia ingin mandiri…bebas dari Arthur, dan juga England.

Tapi ada satu alasan yang hanya dia sendiri, Matthew, dan Francis yang tahu. Alasan sesungguhnya dia meminta kemerdekaan, alasan pribadinya meminta kemerdekaan…yang selama ini terus dia kubur dan rahasiakan…

Dia ingin Arthur berhenti melihatnya sebagai adiknya, dan mulai melihatnya sebagai Alfred F Jones, seorang lelaki yang kini sepadan dengannya…

Ya, Alfred mencintai Arthur sejak dulu. Sejak dia tumbuh dewasa, dia mulai mengerti arti nafsu dan cinta, dia merasakan…perasaan yang berbeda saat dia memandang dan bersama Arthur, dia tahu itu berbeda…karena perasaan itu jelas berbeda dengan rasa sayangnya pada Matthew, yang sama-sama keluarganya.

Pada Matthew, dia merasakan perasaan ingin menjaganya. Dia ingin selalu melihat senyum Matthew, memastikan pemuda itu tidak pernah menangis. Dia ingin adiknya itu bahagia, itulah alasannya meskipun dia tak rela Matthew berpacaran dengan Gilbert, dia memaksakan diri menerimanya, karena dia tahu pemuda German (sok) awesome itu pasti membuat Matthew bahagia. Dia ingin adiknya itu tertawa…ingin selalu menyayanginya…

Tapi pada Arthur, semuanya berbeda…

Dia selalu ingin bersama Arthur, dia ingin Arthur tersenyum, tapi dia ingin senyum dan tawa itu selalu tertuju padanya. Dia ingin…Arthur hanya memeluknya, dan ingin Arthur menjadi miliknya…sebagai seseorang yang spesial. Dia ingin Arthur menganggapnya berharga, menganggapnya istimewa…dia menginginkan semua itu. Dia ingin Arthur bahagia…hanya dengannya…dia tak ingin membagi Arthur dengan siapa pun…ingin selalu melakukan apa pun demi Arthur…

Dia ingin Arthur mencintainya…seperti dia mencintai Arthur…

Tapi dia tahu kalau semua itu tak bisa jadi nyata…selama Arthur masih menjadi motherlandnya.

Karena dia tahu…saat dia masih menjadi koloni Arthur, Arthur hanya menganggapnya adik. Meski dia adalah favorit Arthur dari seluruh koloni miliknya, tetap saja statusnya adalah 'adik Arthur', dia tahu dia tak akan bisa menjadi 'kekasih Arthur' kalau pemuda itu sendiri terus menerus menganggapnya sebagai 'adik'nya. Arthur tak akan memberinya kesempatan maju menjadi pendamping hidupnya…kalau Alfred masih berada di bawah pimpinannya…

Karena itulah…dia memutuskan untuk membuka mata Arthur dengan paksa...Dia ingin Arthur sadar, dia bukan lagi adik kecilnya yang rapuh dan selalu bergantung padanya. Dia ingin Arthur tahu, kalau dia adalah lelaki…yang kini bisa berdiri tanpanya. Dia adalah lelaki yang sanggup menggenggam tangan Arthur, sanggup menopangnya, sanggup bertahan dan berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri…

Sanggup…mencintai Arthur…dan sanggup memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya.

Hanya saja…dia tidak pernah menyadari…betapa perbuatannya itu meninggalkan luka dalam di hati Arthur. Luka yang tak pernah sembuh…meski beratus-ratus tahun sudah berlalu…

"Iggy…" gumam Alfred pelan setelah lama terdiam pada pemuda yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Alfred. "Aku tidak akan menyangkal…kalau revolusi itu terjadi karena keegoisan dan keserakahanmu. Rakyatku menderita…dan aku tidak sanggup lagi merasakan keegoisanmu yang tak pernah menganggapku sebagai manusia saat itu…"

Tubuh Arthur langsung menegang mendengar perkataan Alfred. Tangannya semakin kencang mencengkeram lengan Alfred yang masih mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"…Tapi ada alasan lain…kenapa aku meminta kemerdekaan darimu…" kata Alfred

Arthur tertawa getir. "Alasan lain?" Dia langsung menjauhkan diri dari pelukan Alfred dan memandang Alfred dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa…apa alasan itu?" serunya keras.

"Iggy…" kata Alfred pelan.

Arthur menggeram pelan dan mencengkeram kemeja yang dipakai Alfred, mendekatkan wajah pemuda itu padanya. "Alasan apa? Apa kau membenciku? Kau membenciku dari dulu dan keegoisanku dan segalanya…itu hanya satu dari seribu alasan bagimu untuk pergi dariku? Apa kau sangat membenciku hingga kau memutuskan tak mau lagi melihat wajahku dan meninggalkanku di kubangan lumpur sendirian? Begitu maksudmu?" seru Arthur dengan marah pada pemuda Amerika yang terdiam di hadapannya.

Alfred hanya memandang Arthur dengan tatapan datar sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Arthur lembut. "Justru sebaliknya, Iggy…aku…mencintaimu sejak dulu…" kata Alfred pelan.

Arthur langsung terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu…sejak dulu. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku merasakan perasaan itu. Saat sadar aku menyadari…perasaanku padamu dan perasaanku pada Mattie berbeda…padahal kalian sama-sama keluargaku. Sejak itu…aku sadar…aku mencintaimu…" kata Alfred. "Aku selalu ingin bersamamu, menggenggam tanganmu, aku…ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku…dan bukan milik orang lain…"

Dia melepaskan tangan Arthur dari kemejanya dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu. "Tapi…kau tak pernah menganggapku begitu kan? Saat itu aku hanyalah adikmu…adik favoritmu dari seribu sekian kolonimu…tapi tetap aku itu adikmu. Kau tak pernah melihatku lebih…kau tak pernah melihatku sebagai lelaki, bagimu…aku adalah anak kecil…yang tak bisa apa-apa tanpamu…"kata Alfred.

Dia segera melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh pemuda Inggris itu, tapi dia tetap menggenggam erat tangannya. Dia segera mengusap air mata yang menetes dari bola mata hijau emerald milik kekasihnya…yang sangat disukainya itu. "Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk membuka matamu. Aku memutuskan suka atau tidak suka, kau akan kupaksa untuk melihat kalau aku bukan lagi adikmu yang lemah dan kecil…aku kini lebih tinggi darimu, tanganku…sudah sanggup untuk menggenggam tanganmu, Aku juga…sudah menjadi negara yang hebat…yang bisa memimpin dunia. Iggy, aku bukan adik kecilmu lagi, aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai lelaki…seorang lelaki yang mencintaimu…apa adanya…"

Dia tersenyum. "Tapi…aku tak menyangkal kalau aku memang melukaimu dengan sangat. Aku menorehkan luka dalam yang mustahil sembuh…dalam dirimu. Untuk itu…" dia mengusap rambut Arthur dan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. "Maukah memaafkan aku? Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu, asalkan kau memaafkanku…" katanya.

"Apapun?" tanya Arthur pelan setelah lama terdiam. Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "…Meski kau harus makan scone buatanku sekalipun?"

Wajah Alfred langsung berubah ngeri mendengar perkataan Arthur. "I…itu…tidak mau, Iggy! Aku masih belum mau mati, scone Iggy kan bentuk dan rasanya kayak arang!" kata Alfred.

Arthur langsung merengut dan memukul kepala Alfred. "Dasar you git, katanya mau melakukan apa saja, ternyata cuma bohong! Dasar anak geblek!" katanya kesal.

"Habis…scone dan masakan Iggy menakutkan. Semua masakan yang berasal dari tangan Iggy adalah tiket bertemu dengan dewa kematian dan menuju surga atau pun neraka" katab Alfred. "Dan sang hero ini masih belum mau mati!"

"Dasar hero jejadian!" seru Arthur kesal.

"Hei, biar hero jejadian, aku ini hero!" seru Alfred dengan bangganya.

Arthur hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Begitukah? Setahuku tak ada hero yang takut hantu, you git" kata Arthur pelan.

"Aku tidak takut hantu! Sudah kubilang waktu itu aku hanya kedinginan" kata Alfred dengan wajah bersemu merah karena malu.

Arthur hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya, tak lama sebuah tawa keluar dari bibirnya itu.

Alfred langsung ternganga sejenak sebelum menukas dengan kesal. "Ke…kenapa malah tertawa? Aku serius!" serunya.

Arthur hanya kembali tertawa mendengar perkataan Alfred.

Alfred menghela napas dan memeluk Arthur, mengusap rambut pemuda Inggris itu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. "Ya…setidaknya kau tertawa, Iggy. Dengan begini…kau tidak sedih lagi kan?" tanya Alfred lembut pada Arthur yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak.

Alfred hanya tersenyum dan berdiri dari lantai box bianglala yang daritadi didudukinya dan menarik Arthur untuk berdiri. Saat itu box mereka tepat berada di puncak, membuat mereka bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam yang menghiasi langit dengan semburat warna orangenya yang indah.

"Wah, lihat, deh Iggy, pemandangannya indah sekali!" seru Alfred sambil menggenggam tangan Arthur dan menarik pemuda Inggris itu ke sampingnya.

Arthur memandangi langit yang berwarna orange muda itu dengan pandangan datar. Warna yang indah, warna orange muda menyatu dengan warna gelap malam…benar-benar romantis…

Benar-benar manis…

Arthur menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Alfred. Dia memandang sekilas ke arah pemuda Amerika yang kini asyik memandangi langit dengan pandangan senang itu. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat tampan…sangat tampan…

Ya…wajah itu memang berbeda…dengan wajah yang dulu berada di ingatannya…

Mungkin inilah saatnya dia melepaskan semua mimpi buruk itu. Kini dia bisa melupakan masa lalunya bersama Alfred di masa lalu, dan menjalani masa kini…dengan Alfred yang sekarang, Alfred yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya…Biarkan dia membuka matanya, kalau Alfred yang ada di ingatannya, sungguh berbeda dengan Alfred yang berdiri di sebelahnya…

Alfred yang dia sayangi dan dia cintai…mereka sama, tapi berbeda…dan dia harus bisa membedakan mereka…

"Alfred…" gumam Arthur pelan setelah dia lama terdiam.

"Ya?" tanya Alfred sambil tersenyum dan menoleh pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apa saja asalkan aku memaafkanmu soal revolusi itu kan?" tanya Arthur. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja" kata Alfred sambil mengusap rambut Arthur dan mencium dahi pemuda Inggris itu. "…Apapun untuk Iggy…" bisiknya dengan lembut di telinga Arthur.

Arthur hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakai belaian lembut tangan Alfred di rambutnya sebelum kembali membuka matanya dan memandangi langit senja dengan pandangan kosong sebelum berbalik untuk menatap Alfred. "Maukah…berada di sisiku selamanya?" tanya Arthur pelan pada kekasihnya itu.

Alfred langsung terdiam begitu dia mendengar perkataan Arthur.

"Maukah berada di sampingku? Maukah kau berjanji…kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi untuk kedua kalinya? Bisakah kau menyayangiku…mencintaiku…selamanya?" tanya Arthur.

Alfred langsung tersenyum. "Tentu saja…" katanya sambil mengalungkan tangannya di bahu kekasihnya itu. "Aku janji…aku akan selalu bersamamu, Iggy. Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya…"

Dia pun menghadap tubuh Arthur, membuat keduanya saling berhadapan. Dia segera mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. "…Karena aku mencintai Iggy…dulu, sekarang, dan nanti…selamanya aku mencintaimu…" katanya sebelum mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Arthur segera menutup matanya saat dia merasakan bibir Alfred mencumbu lembut bibirnya. Dia segera mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Alfred, menarik pemuda itu mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah mereka segera bertaut, mengubah ciuman yang lembut itu menjadi ciuman kasar pemuh nafsu.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka segera menghentikan ciuman mereka dan memisahkan bibir mereka. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibir mereka.

Ya, mereka tak akan pernah terpisahkan…sekarang dan selamanya.

Karena selalu ada rasa cinta yang hangat…yang menghubungkan hati dan perasaan mereka dengan kuat. Ikatan yang mereka miliki…tak akan pernah putus…sampai kapan pun…

* * *

**Author note:  
**

**Fyuuhhh…akhirnya chapter ini selese…dan kayaknya cerita ini hancur dengan sukses…**

**Sorry~cerita ini ngaco abis kan? Ide yang ada di otak saya sepotong-sepotong dan gobloknya, saya gak tau gimana nyambungnya dan jadilah cerita maksa ini…sorry kalau cerita ini angst, gak romance abis, dan jelek~banget ya...ya, harap maklumi saja, mungkin kegalauan saya pasca mid test jurusan berpengaruh dalam pembuatan fic ini…**

**Oke, seperti biasa dimohon reviewnya, ya~ semuanya. **

**Sekian**


End file.
